


Mysterious force accident, former Darth Vader and Ahsoka in the past.....

by hiep16



Series: Ahsoka time displaced [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 52,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiep16/pseuds/hiep16
Summary: What if Ahsoka Tano (Fulcrum) travels back in her adult body by accident and reedemed Anakin Skywalker wake up in the first year of clone wars era. Both aren't aware each other that the other time travalled back and try to fix the timeline by themselves. To add to the mess, Fulcrum don't trust the Jedi Order at all after her expulsion and begin to mess up the timeline, too......
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Everyone, Ahsoka Tano & Jedi Council, Ahsoka Tano/Yoda, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Bail Organa & Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano, Dooku/Ahsoka Tano, Everyone/Everyone, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Sheev Palpatine/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Ahsoka time displaced [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177376
Comments: 56
Kudos: 77





	1. Time travel and Christophsis

**Author's Note:**

> I read a lot of time travel Ahsoka Tano fan fiction and now that i hve lot of free time due that i searching currently a work. I'm working with casual star wars knowledge, I'm open to suggestion and help from other more experienced writer. I just wanted to put my idea finally down...... in written form. I'm not that good writing dialogues, but i'll try to do my best. I try to update every 2 or 3 days. I'm not an native english speaker, too :)  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin und Ahsoka accidently time traveled and landed on Christophsis. Some confusion and twisted events will happen....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I merged chapter 1 and 2, since they are playing on the same planet. I take my freedom to improve upon some dialogues, they should be more logical and fluidly, but the content stay basically the same.
> 
> I using this that date scheme.  
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/C.R.C.

**4 years after her fight against Darth Vader on Malachor '977 C.R.C  
**

Since Ahsoka escaped Vader's grasp and certain death, from getting pulled, by Erza, into the world between worlds, she travelled around the galaxy, guided by the force, in her quest to find and learn more about, her destiny, the force. Since the empire believed that she was killed in Malachor, she needed to lay low covering her trails and hiding herself in the force, until they were defeated. Because of that, she wasn't fighting for the rebellion anymore, but had now another task, to discover more knowledge about the force, to forge her own path.

Ahsoka is travelling in her T-6 shuttle in the outer rim of the hyper space and the force guids her towards a nearby abandoned jungle planet, which isn't tightly controlled by the empire.

The planet has a strong connection to the force and gives her the feeling that she should investigate it.

She begins to approach the planet, entering the atmosphere and nearing the place where the force is the most concentrated. After meditating a little bit, the force guids her to an abandoned old Jedi tempel, that seems to be relatively intact and stable, surrounded by jungle and the structure itself being overgrown by plants.

Looking for a good landing spot, she detects a good jungle clearing with a big plain surface. She learned from the best pilot, her former master, landing smoothly. Then she checks, if her ship didn't took any serious damage and exchanges some exhausted power cells for fresh ones. Caution, she learned as her time as fulcrum, was important. She activates the cloaking device, so that someone tracking her, wouldn't be able to detect her ship or her supressed force signature. In her white cloak over her montrals, she walks out of her shuttle with her white lightabers and a modified hidden DH-17 blaster pistol. After a while, she finds the entrance of the temple, which seems to have been left behind by the fallen Jedi order, before it had centralised on coruscant.

"What could be hidden in that temple, which is emitting these strong force signatures" she contemplates. She opens the entrance doors with a strong force push and follows the force signature. After a while, she finds a room with some holocrons laying on a table. Some of them seem to be Sith holocrons, because they emit a dark side energy.

" _There is no Dark Side, nor a Light Side"_ she thought and collects all holocrons and artefacts in her bag. The evening is nearing, and she walks back to her ship to get some rest, but one Sith holocron is intruiging her and she puts it on the ground and tries to open it.

Suddenly, while she tries to open it with her emotions, the surroundings get blurry. "What is happening?" she was looking confused. Then a bright white flash happens and in the next moment, her ship isn't in the same place anymore and the force is feeling different as well.

**On the death star**

When reedemed Anakin Skywalker died, in his last act to destroy his evil Sith master, emperor Palpatine, he took his last breath in peace in knowing, that he restored zthe balance with the destruction of the Sith.

After a moment, he finds himself one with the force. Obi-wan and Yoda, appear as force ghosts, before him.

"I'm sorry for what i have done. From the destruction of the Jedi order, to the slaughter and enslavement of billions of people. I shouldn't have done that", says Anakin in a sorrowful voice.

"Restore the balance, you finally did, with the destruction of the Sith master", Yoda states calmly, "Fulfilled your destiny, you have, but your final act isn't done yet".

Obi-wan lays one hand on Anakin's shoulder to calm him down and then says: "I was blind to your previous life. We haven't respected your background as a slave. It was our fault, my brother. We give you a second chance to correct your past mistakes, yourself".

"Send back in the past, you'll be. Foreknowledge, use it to fix the past" Yoda adds.

"Haven't i already done enough?" Anakin asks in confusion.

"Your final task, it is, then you can rest in peace" Yoda replies.

"You can do it. Follow and trust the will of the force" Obi-wan reassures him.

Then a bright white light surrounds him and a moment later he finds himself in another place and time.

**On Christophsis, '955 C.R.C**

"Our cruiser must have been back by now", assumed Obi-wan, walking beside Anakin, while a shuttle proceeds to land before them. 

"Which means, we'll be able to get our reinforcements." Anakin replied. They continued to talk, while waiting for the shuttle.

Meanwhile, adult Ahsoka Tano only needed a few seconds to recover from the blinding white light, re-stabilizing herself and immediately rebuilding her mental shield and force signature suppression. She was still in her ship and recognized that the force was a lot brighter now. "Where am i ? Have i time travelled? The force is too bright now.", she mumbled under her breath. The Sith artefact suddenly wasn't where it should be and she went to check the star constellations, to see if Alderaan was still existing. She could feel that Bail Organa was alive along with the people on Alderaan. 

For clarification, she meditated and opened herself to the force. The darkness and emptiness of the force of her past future, wasn't there. It was very bright and she could feel the presence of many lights in the living force. She navigated her mind to Coruscant and could sense a lot of familiar younglings, padawans, knights and masters, with a subtle dark presence in the background camouflaged as Chancellor Palpatine, who is Darth Sidious.

_ I shouldn't have touched that Sith artefact. That caused me to time travel!  
_

_It may be a sith mind trick. I need to confirm my assumption. I need to be careful.  
_

Adult Ahsoka walked out of her ship, in her white cloak and tried to get closer to the nearby familiar force signatures, in an unsuspicious way, with her hidden blaster and lightswords. After she had left the ship and walked a short distance, she saw the shuttle, on which she arrived as padawan for her former master, and a lot of clone troopers. She tried to sneak away, but unfortunately, a few clone troopers had already spotted her and pointed their rifles at her.  


_It looks exactly like in my memories!_

_I haven't detected any flaws yet, even Palpatine can't create such a flawless vision for that long._

_Due to war, they may suspect me being a separatist spy. I need to prepare, in case they want to arrest me, to get away without bloodshed._

_Not to forgot, they betrayed my trust....._

* * *

The loading ramp lowered itself revealing young Ahsoka Tano, with a lightsaber strapped to her belt and a padawan braid behind her left ear. The Togrutan walked down the ramp.

Anakin furrowed his brows at the sight.

"A youngling? Who are you supposed to be?" he asked the girl. 

"I'm Ahsoka Tano," She replied, coming up to them. "Master Yoda sent me. He said that you urgently need to go to the Jedi Temple...." Before she could finish the sentence, Anakin collapsed to the ground and in the back, a few clone troopers were asking a person in a white cloak, where they had been and what they were doing here on a battleground. Ahsoka's and Obi-wan's full attention changed to the scene of the collapsed Anakin.

Anakin wakes up a few moments later, with young Ahsoka near him. Obi-wan is with the clones at a nearby location.

"Are you fine?" Ahsoka looked worried.

He immediatly rebuilt his strong mental shields and hid himself in the force, as soon he was conscious again.

"I'm fine, just a little dazed and confused. Let me meditate for a bit to get my mind clear." Anakin answered calmly.

_The force is feeling very vibrant and bright. I can feel many familiar Jedi, they really sent back in time. It must be!_

_My purpose is probably to fix the past and prevent the Palpatine Empire from rising. The force works in mysterious ways......everything is possible.  
_

_I need to re adjust to my fleshly body, too........  
_

_For that, i need to pretend to be "Anakin Skywalker" , so i will be able to ruin Palpatine plans._

"Let's go to Obi-wan, wherever he is now. It must be something important to leave me." Anakin commanded. Ahsoka followed his command without opposition.

* * *

They went to Obi-wan. 

Obi-wan: "You look a bit confused, but can you please tell us your name and what you're doing in a warzone? How can we help you? We don't want to hurt you."

The person, in a stiffen stance, answered, after thinking for a few moments: "My name is Ashla. I'm on Christophsis, '955 CRC, first year of the war? I feel a little dazzy, after i had a hard landing because my ship was shot down by the droid fighters and my body was slammed against the wall."

_She can easily lie, because the Jedi Order fell decades before and she was used to it, to survive. She isn't still convinced, that it wasn't a Sith vision or torture....._

"That's right. It would be rude not to introduce myself and my comrades.", Obi-wan added.

"I'm Jedi master Obi-wan Kenobi" pointing to the two other Jedi behind him, "He is Anakin Skywalker, Jedi knight and Ahsoka Tano, youngling. Do you need medical assistance?"

_That must be real, Palpatine can't duplicate that flawless their force signature! Kriff, this isn't a Sith trick, it feels so real._

_If i tell, that i time travalled, they must think, I'm crazy._

_I need an explanation or excuse to get away, to not throw the timeline in disarray._

_I need time to decide, what i should do now. I can changing the course of history to prevent the Galactic Empire rising._

She then changed her stance from stiffen to relaxed.

"Thanx for your offer, the slam wasn't that bad. I'm fine. I can take care of myself and want to get away from the horrible bloodshed, the war is causing", Ashla answered a little delayed and composure herself.

"Hey, Ashla! Nice to meet you!" Ahsoka said with joy, brightened to see another Togruta. She recogniced her, because of her lekku and montrals, not covered by her cloak.

"Nice to meet you, too. But now it's not the time for a casual conversation. We can may talk to each other after the battle." Ashla reminded Ahsoka of the serious situation.

"Ahsoka is still very young, unexperienced and playful. Don't be too harsh with her, she is still a youngling." Obi-wan interjected quickly.

"Back to important matters. We're trapped like you by the droid army. I suggest, you stay back in the camp, until the droid army is defeated. We're under a fleet blockade, too. To uphold your cloak isn't necessary." Obi-wan suggested.

"My preference is to keep it, it's my habit. I feel more comfortable with it. I'll stay in safety in your military camp, until i can leave safely" Ashla agreed.

_She needs to keep her time travel secret and her real identity covered, or Palpatine will hunt her......_

"I can't sense your honesty. How we can trust you, that you aren't a spy? You hide yourself behind shields and your force presence is very faint!" Anakin suddenly interjected and threatened Ashla with his lightsaber.

_Typical hot headed Anakin, jumping quickly to conclusions_

_Stay calm_

"I can reassure you, I'm not a danger. My actions aren't hostile! Even not force sensitive can be trained to have shields" Ashla defended herself

_If he should attack her, she was ready to activate her lightsabers every moment_

"Anakin, drop your weapon. I sense no darkness from her" Obi-wan looked very seriously to Anakin, "We have more important matters!"

"We should contact the Jedi Tempel for help", Anakin conceded

"Maybe you could relay a signal through the cruiser that just dropped me off." Ahsoka suggested.

"Excellent idea." Obi-Wan said.

_Kriff, i fuck up the timeline with my mere presence, the life of my younger self and them are on stake_

"It's no longer possible your cruiser have already jumped to hyper space" Ashla interrupted their talk "It got attacked by several warship of the separatist warships and had to flee already. We're on our own, trust me, it's the truth."

Ashla let some of her mental shields slip, to let them feel her honesty.

"The communicator is a few meter in front of us. Let look, if she is right" Obi-wan said dryly. "Come with us for safety reasons."

With all that said, the Jedi trio try to call Yularen's vessel, but it was fruitless. Ashla had right.  


"Well, I guess we'll have to hold out a little longer. How you did know that?" Anakin wondered.

"It's just a logical conclusion. There is a fleet blockade in place, they controlling the space." Ashla explained.

"Now we have finally time for it for proper introduction. My apologies, for the delay Ahsoka." Obi-Wan apologized. "You mentioned you were a new padawan learner. Whom were you assigned to learn from?" He asked.

Anakin tipped his head. "I thought she was assigned to you."

"Actually, Master Skywalker, Master Yoda assigned me under your tutelage." She said.

As soon as Ahsoka finished her sentence, Anakin posture stiffened.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, "I'm your padawan." She bluntly said.

Anakin looked seriously at her and accepted her and Ashla chuckled.

"Well, that have been cleared. For this time, i'll support your efforts to clear the droid army. It's my only chance to escape from this planet" Ashla rationalised, "I'll relay a message through my ship to Jedi Tempel to inform him, that you need help. I'll relay him through to you, when i managed to contact them. I already know the Jedi Tempel call frequency. Try to hold off the droid army, i don't want to end dying here."

"I can feel her honesty, we should use every help to call reinforcements. Or we'll be death soon." Obi-wan rationalised

_This Anakin is acting differently, that i could remember back from our first meeting, maybe is just the changed situation, i guess_

* * *

After a quiet walk and elevator ride, Ahsoka and Anakin had reached the lookup point.

"What's the status, Rex?" Anakin asked.

"Quiet for now, sir. They're gearing up for another assault." The Clone informed them.

Rex reeled back as he noticed Ahsoka.

"Who's the youngling?" Rex asked.

"I'm Master Skywalker's Padawan." Ahsoka said as she corrected the Clone in a rather petulant manner. "The name's Ahsoka Tano." She introduced herself.

Despite his stoic expression, Rex was still confused.

"She is a little cheeky, but Yoda assigned her to me as my Padawan. She is a little young though...."

"Stop calling me that!" Ahsoka protested. "You're stuck with me, Skyguy." She added cheekily.

Anakin bristled at his new nickname and even more when it managed to elicit a chuckle from Rex.

"You see it, Rex?" Anakin chuckled.

"But don't get snippy with me young one." He warned the Togrutan. "Why don't you go with Rex and he can teach you about respect." Anakin told her.

Anakin could handle her previous back sass, but was not willing to take it in front of his own troops.

Rex was taken aback by Anakin's order, but went along with it anyway.

"Uh yeah, come along Youngling." Rex said.

"Padawan…" Ahsoka grumbled.

* * *

Ashla is sitting in her cloaked ship.

After a few minutes, a stable connection have been established to the Jedi Temple. Yoda, took the call despite coming from a unknown ship and person.

"Here is Ashla, i calling the Jedi Tempel, because your republic troops are in a bit of emergency."

"Yoda, your troops in a trap and are pretty badly outnumbered. The separatist have a strong planetary blockade, my ship got damaged by their fighters badly" Ashla explained the dire situation. "I'll redirect the call now to General Kenobi, please wait a moment"

"Grateful, I'm, for your help, Ashla" Yoda gratefully replied

"Master Yoda, Ashla already explained you the situation. We're in a bad situation, our troops are outgunned and outnummered. You need to break their strong blockade, too. We need reinforcement as soon as possible. Ahsoka arrived safely." Obi-wan stated

"Reinforcements, we'll send. Breaking their blockade, we'll. Happy, I'm, Ahsoka safely arrived." Yoda ended the call, "May the force with you"

* * *

"My legs are hurting. I have to stand up," Ahsoka complained.

Anakin shook his head at the young Togrutan's words.

"We need to be careful," he said as he started to stand up.

As he said that they coincidentally walked right into a lone droideka.

"Snips just deflect the blaster shots, i got a plan, defend me" Ahssoka lightsaber ignited and moved rapidly to deflect the blaster bolts from the droideka.

Then he force lift the droideka and force push it over the bridge. It fell then into deep abyss.

"That was... " Ahsoka trailed off and admired him.

_"Perfect." Anakin thought to himself._

"Very good, you take orders nicely," Anakin, commented clipping his lightsaber to his belt.

When they reached the generator, Anakin examined it. "We should be cautious, there will be a trap. Don't walk towards it! You'll trigger some droids to appear!" he exclaimed.

"Come on, Master. It doesn't look too hard," Ahsoka groaned impatiently.

"Wait! Ahsoka!" Anakin protested sensing a nearby trap.

Ahsoka scowled, but doesn't move further, clearly disgruntled.

"Force jump to the generator, set then those charges," he explained his plan.

He kept an eye on the Togrutan as she began to set the charges on the generator.

After she placed the charges she leapt back to Anakin and then detonated the them. It activated any sentry droids in their immediate vicinity, but A twisted hunk of scrap metal ripped itself free of the ground and hurtled sideways, smashing through all.

"Good work, but somestimes patience is better than to rush", he glanced towards Ahsoka.

He made his way towards Ahsoka. She was reckless.

_She will mature very quickly, he thought proudly_

Obi-wan sucessfully defeated the droid armies with the heavy artillery support, when their shield vanished. The republic fleet forced the separatist fleet into a retreat and reinforcements were on their way.

Aftermath: Destruction of the shield generator

"You may be a little reckless, but you may make it as my padawan" Anakin said to Ahsoka, who then just smiled happily at him as reaction, knowing that she had been a proud rebel fighter with great skill in lightsaber combat and force user in "his past". Then they took off to the meeting to Master Yoda in a gunship.

At the meeting, they meet Ashla, Obi-wan and Yoda. Ashla is here because of Obi-wan and Yoda invitation

"Trouble, you had with your new Padawan, i heard" Yoda said to Anakin  


"I have already explained Master Yoda the special situation" Obi-wan explained

"I'm ready to her as my padawan, she may be rough around the edges, but with a great deal of training and practice, she have a great potential" He replied proudly

Ahsoka's response was an excited grin.

_Ashla is very happy, that she doesn't kriff up the events by not too much, this Anakin seems to be more in control than i used to know him, she mused_

Yoda looked to Ashla and thanked her help "Grateful, I'm, you had helped us. Lost, we probably the battle, without your call. Trained, in the force, you are. Strong mental shields, just a good trained force user, can have."

_Well, i can't hide things from him, i guess_

"I had been trained in the force, but that doesn't really matter now. I'm glad that, i could help you. I prefer to keep my independence and don't want to fight at the frontlines of this messy war, i just want my peace." Ashla admitted

_I fought since i was 14 for 22 years, it's more than enough, until i got thrown back in time_

_Memories of her trial resurfaced, where she nearly got executed, by a crime she doesn't commited and the distrust of the Jedi high council in her_

"Your choice, i'll respect." Yoda gave as answer

"Anakin will be a good teacher for Ahsoka, he is certainly ready for it." she added thoughtfully. "She will end up being a great Jedi, I'm certain. But i need to go now"

Ahsoka brightened by her praise.

_Ashla thinks at herself, she stay rooted in the light, despite her suffering, grief and losses in the "future"_

"To Teth, you'll go then with her, to rescue Jabba kidnapped son"

"Negotiate the treaty with Jabba, Obi-Wan will. Find the renegades that hold Jabba's your mission will be, Skywalker." Yoda said glancing down at the floor before looking up.

"Doesn't sound too bad," Ahsoka brashly said. "Come on master, I'll go find Rex." With that, she ran off.

"I need to go now, may the force with you, we may meet each other another time" Ashla walked off to her ship

The 3 Jedi say goodbye to her, too.

"No worry, Anakin, just teach her everything i teached you, then she will be fine" Obi-wan said to Anakin.

_Well, she was 1 of the last remaining few surviving Jedi and hold up to her light side, she will be more than fine._

* * *

_Asajj Ventress will be there, Ashla contemplated, i need to capture or convince her to work with me for the greater good._

_My first step to fix the timeline._


	2. 1.1 Teth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Ahsoka go to rescue Jabba son....  
> But another person is disturbing the timeline, too, unknown to them....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added more sections, since it happening at the same place. I changed a little bit the conversation between Ventress and Ahsoka....  
> Shared force vision is an idea from star trek "vulcan mind meld"

**Briefing in the cruiser for the upcoming battle**

Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker, Captain Rex and some clones standing around the hologram of the B'omarr monastery on teth, talking about strategies and battle plans.

_Let's reduce the losses and speed up the operation with my foreknowledge._

"We'll be under heavy defensive fire from the droids on the landing platform. Our main attack will be from here, serving as distraction for the second group" Anakin pointing at the hill to climb.

"When the droids are concentrating their fire at us, Captain Rex will lead a second smaller group from behind and surprise by attacking them in their back. There're will be some droidekas, waiting for us. To deal with them, just roll your grenades slowly through their shields,since they only stop fast things" Anakin exlained further his strategy, "Then we retreat, entrench ourselves at the entry and take cover. We have to small numbers, to hold off their reinforcements. Snips, come with me for the assault on the hill"

"Yes, master, let's make dismantle them into spare part" Ahsoka cheekly said.

"Overeager, as always" Anakin grinned a bit as reaction.  


"Back to important matters, once we have the son of Jabba, we're going to depart as soon as possible. For that, we we'll have 2 of our gunships parked prepared on the platform" Anakin finished the briefing.  


** The Battle **

"Like expected, we're under heavy fire. Land all gun boat and unload our troops. Prepare our assault" Anakin gave orders, "Captain Rex, wait for my command to begin your sneak attack"

"Stay close to me, Ahsoka." He told his apprentice.

Ahsoka simply nodded in response.

The AT-TE walkers began to return fire as Anakin pressed his back against the rock wall behind him and Ahsoka. Ahsoka joined him along with the rest of the clones.

"So this is where the fun begins." Ahsoka said.

"Let's concentrate on the battle, just follow my lead to the top" Anakin said in a serious tone.

Ahsoka smiled enthusiastically "I'll give you a head start." she replied.

Anakin grabbed one of the vines that hung against the rock wall and began his ascent.

She grabbed one of the vines and began her ascent. The two of them along with the clones and the AT-TE's continued their ascent even as the droids continued to fire at them from above.

"Captain Rex, now it's time to begin your sneak attack. The droids are concentrating their fire on us. Kill them, before they know, what hit them" Anakin ordered Rex over his comlink.

Anakin was getting closer to the top of the overhang when he noticed Ahsoka, eyeing the AT-TE, swung over before landing on it as it continued its ascent.

They were getting closer as they ascended, when Anakin sensed a disturbance behind him. He glanced over his shoulder just in time to see the AT-TE that Ahsoka was on beginning to reel back on two legs threatening to topple over.

Without pause, he leapt from the walker and down towards the STAP that was firing at the walker. He destroyed all three STAPs he landed on before claiming the last on his own. He smirked at Ahsoka as he flew past her, despite feeling relieved that she was okay.

"Not fair." Ahsoka exclaimed in the exact manner a small child would. Anakin let out a light chuckle. He began to return fire back at the droids above.

Suddenly the droids stopped firing their weapons on them.

Explosions and blaster fire could be heard from above and the droids were quickly dispatched by Rex's ambush. They already taken care of the droideka group, which attempted to kill them, but they were expected to appear and grenades quickly vaporised them.

Once Ahsoka, Anakin and the clones were on the platform, Rex informed with a salute "Everything clear, General".

"Good work, Rex. The men should care about the wounded." Anakin replied

"Yes, Sir. The others gunships wait in a safe distance." Rex obeyed

"Let's look quickly for Jabba's son and leave then, as soon as possible from this place" Anakin added

"No problem, the difficult part have been made, Skyguy" Anakin looked at Ahsoka with serious look and lectured her "Never underestimate your enemies, be always cautious and on your guard". Then walked with clone into the interior, with Ahsoka following him behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ventress was watching them from above with the caretaker droid. She couldn't feel it, but she was shadowed by another person in the background undetected.

"The droids have done their part, now do your part" Ventress said to the droid.

Then the droid and Ventress separated their ways.

* * *

As they ventured deeper into the monastery, they noticed something approaching them. Anakin and Ahsoka got out their lightsabers, while the clones drew out their blasters.

"Oh hello," an auto mechanical voice said.

It was a droid, fortunately it did not sound like any of the Battle Droids.

"I am 4A-7, the caretaker of this monastery. You have freed me from the terrible battle droids. I'm grateful for that" The droid introduced itself.

_I don't have time for that, we need to hurry_

"Now do your part! Where are the prisoner kept?" He demanded.

"The battle droids keep their prisoners down in the lower levels, sir," The droid said. "But it is a dangerous down there, no place for a servant girl." It said glancing at Ahsoka.

"Do servant girls carry this?" Ahsoka demanded igniting her lightsaber and pointing it at the droid. "I'm a Jedi Knight." She told off the droid.

Well, she was very impatient and reckless

Anakin looked down and raised an eyebrow at the unruly padawan. Ahsoka turned it off, and Anakin noticed her lekku twitch in embarrassment.

"Or soon will be," She said.

Anakin turned towards Rex and the other members of the 501st.

"Rex, you and your men stay here while Ahsoka and I get Jabba's son. Guard the gunships, if needed entrench yourself, to repell a possible counterattack," Anakin ordered.

"Yes, sir," Rex replied before he repeated the order to his brothers. Leaving Anakin and Ahsoka to further venture deeper into the monastery.

* * *

**Ventress and Ahsoka**

After Ventress and the caretaker droid separated their ways, Ventress could see cloaked figure nearing her and confronted her.

"Ventress, stop here. I'm here to talk with you. I don't want to fight you" Ashla said calmly.

"Who are you? You'll regret the day, you run into me!" Ventress said sharply, igniting her dual lightsabers and leapt into battle, in intention to kill that person.

_Controlled by anger and rage, expected, Ashla thought thoughtful, i need to calm her down_

As response, Ashla ignited her 2 white lightsabers and blocked her attacks easily.

"White lightsabers? I never seen them before, but you'll die regardless, Jedi! I'll have my revanche!" Ventress spited out.

"Your master Ky Narec never wanted you to turn to that evil and he does really cares about you! Think about it!" the unknown female person replied, "And to add, I understand your grief and anger!"

"You know nothing about me, your precious Jedi Order had abandoned my master on Rattatak. You left me alone, while he died and you left me alone!" Ventress snarled and trying to jump behind Ashla and try to kill her, but it failed due to a block and she was forced to block a counterattack by her.

"I probably know more about you, than you want to admit. I lost my master too, a long time ago, and was forced to roam around the galaxy alone. Your anger is blinding you and i lost a lot of my friends in battles" Ashla retorted back. "The Jedi Order throw me out for a crime, i haven't committed for political reasons!" With a very quick strike, that Ventress haven't anticipated, she used 1 blade to force her to use her blade a deadly strike and then force push a little bit back.

"See in my eyes, I suffered probably the same or more like! See my deeply buried grief, anger and sorrow. But i choosed not to go the mad route, i needed to think reasonable to survive and live under new worse conditions!" Ashla exclaimed emotionally.

_She needs to reign in her emotions_

"You are mad, that the Jedi abandoned you and your master, which is correct. They don't fight for the slaves and hiding themselves mostly in their holy coruscant tempel, without helping the middle and outer rim to upheld the laws!" Ashla spited out

_Calm yourself, don't dwell too deep on the past_

After getting force push back,she was even more enraged and charge towards her, but her opponent simply dodge her strikes and force pull them to her, deactivated both her lightsabers and clipped it to her utility belt.

Ventress could feel for a very short time, her powerful force signature, before it got muted again.

Ventress realized, that she was pretty outmatched, but this person really don't want to kill her andd really just want to talk. She couldn't get away either, too. Her best bet would be to speak with her, she saw in her eyes and saw her bitterness, sadness and grim determination.

"Why you don't kill me or take me as prisoner? Who are you? What you want?" She was puzzled by the person standing in front of her, with 2 lightsabers pointed at her throat.

"Now, we can finally talk without lightsabers. Don't try to attack me, again, you are no match for me. Call me Fulcrum, and i just want to help you. To dwell on anger isn't healthy and I know, that you are Dooku apprentice and he'll abandon like the Jedi Order. I agree with some points Count Dooku had made, that the Republic and Jedi Order aren't working well. You were heroes for the people of Rattatak, you had combat the warlords, where the Jedi feared to show up to do _anything_ "

"You don't know anything about the Sith and Count Dooku! He is caring about me, and lectured how to use the force and light saber combat. Why he would abandon me?. You don't sound exactly like a Jedi or sith."

"I don't fear working together with dark sider, if it served the greater good, except someone is too cruel. I'm no Jedi, because they lost their ways. Does he lectured everything he knows? He'll betray you, if he does really care about you, then his master Darth Sidious must forced his hand. Then we have a common goal and enemy, to kill Darth Sidious, he destroyed my life, too. The Jedi haven't killed your home and sister, he'll do."

_Ventress could feel, that she was telling the truth, since she let some other mental shields down to feel her honesty. She used a force push and her lightsaber skill indicate that she is a strong force wielder. I should give her a chance, if she is really telling the truth.  
_

Feeling that she wasn't a danger any more at the moment, she deactivated her lightsabers and clipped it to her belt.

"Let force bond us shortly together, we can show each other specific memories. We can see and feel everything, but we can't act, just a spectator to watch it. Let meditate shortly together. Like force visions" Ashla continued.

_It can't cause any harm, Ventress tought, she have a groll against the Jedi, too_

Ventress just nodded.

* * *

_Shared Force meld, Ashla memories_

Ashla is showing her the scenes with her during her flight in the coruscant underworld, because she was framed for the Jedi Tempel bombing and had to ran from clones, her death planet, where her nightsister clan got massacred, Order 66, when she felt nearly all the force presences vanished in seconds, and the force crying, when Alderaan got destroyed by the death star.

_ I don't know, how the genocide had happen, but i have to do Dooku betrayal, maybe he was forced by his master. We both, lost out people and home, Ashla said _

_ Let me show you, how Dooku treated me, Ventress replied _

Ventress is showing, how Dooku is caring about her, lecturing her about the force and lightsaber combat, when her old master got killed

_ I see, Dooku would never betray you. He treated you very good, when you needed help, you make the perfect pair, driven by the same. I can understand, why you hate the Jedi. But they won't destroy your home, but their strict rules are dumb, Ashla said in calm tone _

_ We both will lose our home and people. We must uncover, why Dooku is betraying me, he is too kind to do it on his own. It must be his master. I'll murder his master. Your experiences are terrible, similiar i lost my master...... Ventress stated _

_ We need to work together to destroy the Darth Sidious, but we need to be careful. We'll give, once we're back from that, the commlink, where you can contact me. Use Codename Fulcrum. Darth Sidious is a master planer, he somehow sucessful turn the republic into an empire and delete all other force user in the galaxy, we need to be cautious and plan carefully. I'll figure it out. Stay in the CIS and play commander, the first step is gathering information to expose him, _ _Ashla explained her plan _

_ I see, with your foreknowledge, we may prevent that horrible future from happening, Ahsoka. I'll let you the planning, you're more experienced and powerful than me. Let concentrate our efforts to deal with him first, the Jedi issue later and i won't assault the monastery by myself, just commanding the droid army to attack, _ _Ventress agreed _

_ If we have time and you can get unsuspicious away, i can train you in the force, too. Like defending against force lightning!  
_

_ Ahsoka ended the shared force meld _

* * *

After a few minutes in the shared force vision

Ahsoka revealed herself and put her hood down, she is a middle aged Togruta women in her middle thirties.

Ashla handed Ventress lightsabers back and gave her the call frequency

Then, silently Ashla and Ventress departed their ways.

* * *

Ahsoka frowned, as they ventured deeper into the monastery, they passed by another droid glancing at them. Ahsoka was starting to feel more and more suspicious about the present situation.

"Master," She said as she picked up her pace to move up next to Anakin. "You know, we're being watched don't you?" She asked.

"I know." Anakin simply replied not even looking back.

"I don't like this." She said. "Can I attack now?" She asked hoping that the answer would be a "yes".

"Whatever makes you feel more comfortable, snips." He said before walking a couple more meters ahead of the girl.

_We need to get out as soon as possible, no time to waste. Ventress will appear, if we don't disappear quick enough!_

Ahsoka walked ahead and in the blink of an eye turned around while igniting her lightsaber. She cut through their weapons, before slicing through them all and Anakin outright demolished them with a strong force push against the walls, then sliced them into pieces.

"We working good together as team." Anakin commented.

Ahsoka beamed at the approval.

Anakin chuckled before coming to a stop next to one of the blast doors, his brows furrowed as a strong stench seeped into the corridor down which they were walking. "I sense our little Hutt friend right around here."

"Ugh, I can tell." Ahsoka said wrinkling her nose before pinching her nostrils.

Anakin smiled before opening the cell doors and gazing inside its dark interior. Ahsoka frowned before she could hear a strange, but recognizable sound: a baby's whimper. The pair watched as a small huttlet slithered forward, whimpering and gazing at them in confusion in its eyes.

"I didn't think he'd be this young," Anakin remarked.

"Oh he's just a baby," Ahsoka said as she walked into the cell before kneeling down beside the huttlet. She gently lifted it into her arms before examining it. "He's kinda cute." The padawan commented.

Anakin grimaced at her comment. "He won't always be that way. Come on, we need to hurry," He said turning around before adding, "And since you think he's cute, you can carry him. Let's fly to the other landing platform on the hill with the freighter."

"Assemble all men on the landing platform, we use the gunships to transport us from the monastry to the freighter, before the droids can catch us. Then we fly to Tatooine to bring Jabba son in safety. We need to hurry!" Anakin stressed.

The two walked down the corridors they came through back to Rex and the rest of the troops and enter the prepared 2 gunships. Anakin glanced back at Ahsoka and noticed her struggling with Rotta.

"How's the huttlet? Still think he's cute?" He questioned her smugly.

Instead of frowning or letting out a sarcastic chuckle, Ahsoka fired back with her own retort.

"You know he looks like you. See the resemblance?" She said cheekily.

Anakin snarked back in kind, "If you want, you can carry me too?" noticeable amusement could be heard.

Ahsoka smiled and fought back the urge to laugh until she noticed something. Rotta was coughing a lot and his skin was pale. Concern for the huttlet began to grow.

"Master, I think the huttlet's sick," She informed her new master. "He's turning every shade of green but what is his original color?" She asked.

Anakin gently placed his hand on the huttlet's forehead. "You're right. We'll need a medical frigate as soon as possible." Anakin told Ahsoka.

Anakin began to think of a way to carry the hutt in a much more safe manner until then. He looked around the room and noticed the backpacks the clones carried on their person.

"Trooper," Anakin called out to one of the troops. "Bring me a backpack." He ordered.

"Yes sir." The trooper responded before handing his over.

Anakin opened it and gently placed Rotta inside of it.

Rotta began to squirm, which only annoyed Ahsoka.

"Will you stop complaining, we're trying to help you?" She scolded the infant.

They gently managed to settle Rotta inside the backpack without hurting him.

He handed Ahsoka the backpack and they began to walk towards freighter with the remaining clone troopers, after they left the gunships and cleaned up the battle droids quickly.

Now he is contacting Obi-wan, since they are out of the planetery atmosphere.

_We left, before the warships appeared, Anakin is relieved_

Artoo beeped in response before the hologram of Obi-Wan appeared before them.

"Anakin did you find the huttlet?" He asked.

"He is safety, we're on the way with an old freighter with all remaining clone troopers, to the next republic fleet. I already contacted them, we can then take off with a republic cruiser to Tatooine." Anakin confirmed. "The Separatists kidnapped him, trying to get access to the hutt hyper lanes, crucial for either side war efforts. They trying to blackmail us, if the droids trying to find us there, we're already gone" Anakin smiled smugly.

Obi-Wan warned Anakin. "Dooku will not be willing to lose such an important advantage so easily." He told Anakin.

"Don't worry Master, the son will be safe. He's a little ill, but we manage to stabilize him with medicine on board" Anakin said.

"I was sensing Ventress and shortly another powerful force presence flared up, before it was disappaered again, during our rescue mission in the upper rooms. Are any Jedi Shadows operating on Teth?" Anakin looked very worried

_Hiding yourself in the force, it won't usually get teached. Maybe i wasn't that powerful last time and couldn't feel it, my time as sith lord sharpened my senses to feel that_

"I'll check with the council." Obi-wan replied and closed the call.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ventress still dislike the Jedi, but not outright hate them any more.  
> Ventress and Ahsoka alliance is just for an common goal, kinda like Ahsoka nearly had gone with Maul at the end clone wars season 7 to destroy Darth Sidious


	3. 1.2. Tatooine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short talk about Ashla sudden appearance and Anakin delievering Jabba son.....with complications

In a holo conference, with Yoda and Obi-wan

After a few minutes, Anakin joined the conference, too.

"Sorry, i was a little busy. Here is my report: I had safely arrived at the fleet and took a Consular-class cruiser with a clone escort, Ahsoka and the hutt son to travel to tatooine. What about my request about the possible Jedi-Shadow on Teth?" Anakin looked very serene.

"No knowledge, we have, the Jedi high council, about a possible Jedi Shadow on Teth. Very Worried about that, I'm. " Yoda answered truthfully.

"The droids landed reinforcement on the monastry after you evacuated, I'm grateful you make it out in time to escape before they could arrived. How is Ahsoka?" Obi-wan asked

"I'm getting used to her, she'll be no problem. You know more about that Ashla, in the Jedi archives or secret missions, she maybe might be operating now?" Anakin looked to Yoda

_There was no Ashla in the original timeline. Maybe just a coincidence, but i need to further investigate this matter  
_

"Not much knowledge, we have about that togruta women, maybe a Corellian Jedi or a Guardian of Jedha, she is. Not a dark sider user, she is, despite she tried to hide herself in the force, sensed a faint light presence. More details, we need to find out, about her" Yoda mused.

"Her mental shields even rivaling even your shields, Yoda. But i could felt her a very short time, before she tightened her shield to make her unreadable. I couldn't read much, but she was definetly a light sider." Anakin supported Yoda.

"I must continue the mission to bring Jabba son back safely." Anakin then cut off the connection.

"Anakin changed a little, he is more serious, controlled and not that reckless any more" Obi-wan admitted, "In a very short time."

"His demeanor, changed a lot, we must watch him, i suggest" Yoda ended the call.

* * *

**Meanwhile In Jabba Palace**

"My droid armies were unable to rescue your son, from the republic forces, in time. They managed to escape with your kidnapped son, when we arrived. There are no corpses of republic troops, but there are destroyed republic vehicles. They are clearly trying to hide their involment an the Jedi want to kill you, like they killed my droids." Dooku said "I'll try to trace them to rescue your son."

_Dooku is showing him the holo records of destroyed droids on the landing platform and the abandoned AT-TE_

Jabba is believing him and his droid translated "The mighty Jabba see the Republic treason, want you want, as compensation for your assistance?"  


"You might consider support our war efforts against the republic" Dooku answered

* * *

Ventress is calling Dooku

"The Jedi, Skywalker and clone troopers are on the way to Tatooine, they managed to evaded us, we couldn't catch them in time. I'm certain, they killed him." Ventress said.

"It's sad, it's an unexpected turn of events. We'll talk later about that failure" Dooku replied

"Yes, master" she bowed  


* * *

"The glorious Jabba want to know, why the Jedi dare to come to Tatooine."

"To kill you, Jabba, the plan of the Jedi is completly exposed. They only promise to rescue your son to win your trust and now Skywalker is coming here with clone troopers, in his mission, to completly eliminate the entire hutt clan. I already called for a droid battalion and some Magna Guards as reinforcements, to deal with them."

* * *

On the republican Consular-class cruiser  


"You grow up on Tatooine, aren't you?" Ahsoka said with curiosity "Then it's for you, a return to home."

_Time to be honest, i experienced more worse, than my childhood and murder of my mother_

"Yes, i grow up there as slave. I got relative good treatment of my master. Other slaves have been treated very badly" he replied coldly

"You were a slave? I've learnt in classes, that the republic forbidden slavery!" Ahsoka exclaimed shocked

"In the outer rim, there is no real law enforcements, we have too few Jedi to do that. Even that i was found, was pure coincidence."

"How that? The Jedi accidently stumpled over this dust ball?"

"Yes, Padme, her security escort, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-wan fled from Naboo and were stranded. They found me, when i was 9. They freed me, but not my mother." 

"But the Jedi only accept very young children, not too old, because they already formed attachments......"

"It was because i had a very high Midi-chlorians over 20.000. The prophecy of the choosen one, who should bring the force into balance, they believe I'm the choosen one."

_ In the end, i destroyed the sith, i fulfilled the prophecy by killing Palpatine _

"Over 20.000? That is even higher than Yoda or Mace Windu count! I already could sense, that you still struggle with emotions."

"I grown up with attachments, i can't let them really go. I really loved my mother. After i discovered, she was murdered by Tusken Raiders, i murdered in revanche their entire village. I still regret, that i acted out of pure hate."

"Skyguy, it's your past. Don't dwell on that, you aren't evil. Look forward, you're a good teacher and master." Ahsoka tried to comfort him.

_ There was a reason, why i really saw her as a sister, she's very kind and forgiving _

_ Even on Malachor, she tried to redeem me _

"Thanx, Snips." He sobbed in guilt.  


"We arrived at Tatooine, Sir." Rex interrupted them. Anakin composed himself.

"Get the men ready, we'll leave soon to escort our huttling son to Jabba." Anakin ordered.

_ With the clone escort, Rex and my skills, it should be very easy. We should easily deal with Dooku and the 3 Magna Guards! _

* * *

"We'll go ahead, cover us. Keep looking for any droids and blast them, if you see them." Anakin walked beside Rex and Ahsoka, who have Jabba son in her bag.

It was running smoothly according to plan, until they could see his palace from afar.

Unfortunaly, they were spotted by droids and a forward group of B1 battlecroids began to shoot them.

"Clankers! Let's take them apart to spare parts!" Ahsoka exclaimed and leapt forward to them. She deflecting the few shoots, and with the blasterfire of the clone troops, the droids were quickly destroyed.

"You endeager yourself and the huttling son, jumping into action without knowing how strong is the opponent isn't that wise" Anakin rolled his eyes

"I'm sorry." she apologized and her lekku darkened embarrassed.

_Why there are B1 battle droids? They shouldn't be here, maybe the early escape from Teth caused the reinforcements_

_Not a problem, we can easily destroy them._

_But where is Dooku?_

* * *

"Dooku, we spotted the Jedi 1 mile away from the palace. They easily destroyed our forward patrol. Some clone troopers are with them." the commanding battle droid reported

"Retreat to palace, let greet them there with all our forces." Dooku replied

"Roger, roger"

* * *

Dooku, some B1 battledroids and 3 Magna Guards suddenly appeared in front of Jabba palace and surprised them.

"Give me the hutt or you all will die" Dooku demanded

"Take quickly cover and then destroy the droids, Ahsoka and me will take care of Dooku and his magna guards" Anakin commanded

Anakin then ignited his lightsaber and Dooku tried to surprise Anakin with force lightning, but he blocked it easily with his lightsaber.

"Concentrate your fire on the clones, i'll deal with the Jedi" Dooku ordered his droids to action.

As response, Dooku ignited his red lightsaber, then his magna guards and himself charged towards Ahsoka and Anakin, who stood in front of their clones to deflect incoming blaster fire.

Rex and his troopers took quickly cover and opened their accurate countervolley against the fully exposed battledroids, who marched in a tight formation towards them. They are easy targets and their inaccurate aim caused them not hit the clones many times.

Dooku was duelling with Anakin, their blades clashed against each other, exchanging quick blows. Meanwhile, Ahsoka was defending against the magna guards, after blocking their attacks she jumped over them and split 1 of them vertikaly, then continued to defend against the 2 remaining guards. The duells were quickly move to another area, where neither side can't use their troopers blaster fire.

"You've learnt a lot during your training" Dooku commented

After pairing several quick strikes of him, he stepped back a few meters.

"Time to end this duell." Anakin stated casually

_Sadly I can't kill him now without getting attention of Palpatine_

_He really deserves to die for his crimes_

He summoned a strong force push against Dooku, who was completly catched offguard by that and flew several meter back. Then, Anakin quickly turned to 2 remaining Magna guards and 2 precise strikes he cutted them vertically to spare parts.

"You done well, Ahsoka" he gratulated Ahsoka

"To be padawan is more difficult than i tought" she mumbled

"Time to go" Dooku said, after he saw that the battle was turning against him and disappeared quickly in the wide desert.

Rex and his men had already cleaned most of the droids with a few losses, but with help of Jedi, the remaining were quickly destroyed.

Reaching the gate, Jabba guards stepped out, with raised weapons, pointed at them.

"We're here to bring back Jabba son" Anakin explained their arrival and pointing at Ahoka holding him. Subsequently, the guards lowered their weapons.

They were allowed to enter the palace.

"Mighty Jabba, here is your son. He could have been killed in the ensuing firefight with the droids, we still manage to bring him alive home. It wasn't our intention to put him at risk. Dooku and his droids had endangered his life."

Jabba was talking to his son and seemed to be very happy.

Then over his communication device, Padme revealed Zero treachery and Jabba agreed to a treaty, which allowed free passage for republic troops in hutt controlled space.

Padme was grateful for their efforts and Jabba wanted them to catch Dooku for his crimes against the hutt.

_I'll end the slavery, when the war is over and Palpatine is death. Jabba will be certainly death like the other hutts and the Zygerrians._

* * *

Obi-wan, more clone troopers and Yoda arrived

"We got in a little firefight with Dooku and his droids, but we managed to beat them. Dooku was forced to retreat." Anakin said

"You always somehow get involved in messy situations" Obi-wan smiled smugly.


	4. 1.3. Dooku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashla decide to meet with Count Dooku, for her is mostly unknown why he left the Jei Order, but he was very sceptical in the records.....of the Order and the republic.....

Ashla and Ventress  


Ventress commlink is blinking. It was _Fulcrum_.

"Fulcrum, what the matter?"

"I heard, that you're on the way to Serenno to met Dooku. He have the same sceptical opinions about the corrupted and inefficient Republic and Jedi Order. I don't know exactly, why he joined the Palpatine, i need to speak with him. Can you arrange a meeting between me and him? Of course, you can watch us."

"I can do that, what about the subtlety, we spoken of? It could uncover our plans."

"I already taught about that, just tell him, that i pretend, that i'm a representative of a planet in the outer rim, to speak about his intentions and maybe join his cause."

"When we was together in the force visions, i could feel some resentment towards him. How i know that just you want to speak with him, rather than outright murder him."

"In my future, he was branded as traitor and his memories deleted by the empire. His palace was burned to the ground. I'm very forgiving, i was even trying to redeem a mass murder, Darth Vader, which sadly failed. As far i know, he is just a fallen Jedi, he will committed some war crimes, i won't deny that. But maybe he just done that, because he believed, that it was the right thing to do. If we can recruit him as ally, it would be a great help. Maybe we have a common goal, the galaxy his master will create, isn't certainly his goal. I'll be careful about approaching him with sensitive informations. Please disable the cameras during the meeting."

"Agreed, i'll arrange a meeting with him, i'll inform the traffic controls about your arrival, and give you the authorisation code soon. But if the Jedi know, what you're doing....."

"They will brand me as "traitor" and try to hunt me down. He would be probably glad, about a new potential member world, i want to know about more about his motives. I couldn't find more informations in my time, because the empire destroyed nearly all of it. "

"When you arrive, behave and follow my orders. We need to act carefully."

* * *

**Ventess/Dooku**

"Master, i'll meet you in a few hours. I'll bring a potential new member world to our cause. The representative Fulcrum is coming, she want to her about your intentions."

"Interesting, it might help us to overthrow the inefficient republic quicker. For security reasons, please escort her. I'm certain, that she'll understand my noble goals and intentions."

"She have the same sceptical view about the Republic."

"Even better, I don't need much convincing then. But for security reasons, before i know her better, you'll escort her to me with a few battle droids. I'll prepare a proper meal."

* * *

Ashla is entering the system and get immediatly called

"Here is the orbital control. Please submit your authorisation codes.

"Here is Fulcrum, i'll transmit the code now"

"You're clear to land."

After transmitting the correct code, she was allowed to safely landed near Count Dooku residence.

She stepped out in her white cloak, with her lightsabers and blaster hidden.

"Welcome to Serenno, Miss Fulcrum, I'll escort you to Count Dooku, he is already expecting you." Ventress and her droid escort are greeted her.

"Come along, Miss Fulcrum. We don't want to delay him too much." Ventress added.

* * *

They arrived soon in the room, where the Dooku already had a meal prepared for his visitor.

"Ventress please leave the room with the droids and guard the entrance. I don't want antagonize our guest." Dooku ordered them away.

"Miss Fulcrum, please take your seat. We have much to talk. I'm Count Dooku, leader of the CIS, can you introduce yourself?" he asked politely

_I can't feel the pure evil aura like Palpatine from him, i can maybe work with him_

_He isn't that fallen,the jedi want to paint him_

"Thanx for the fine prepared meal, it's very fitting for a diplomatic negotiations. I'm Fulcrum, I'm representing a neutral middle rim planet, i better not telling now the name, until we have a common ground. Be always cautious and on your guard. I heard, you have noble intention and you dislike the corrupt and ineffective republic." she began carefully and enjoying the fine fish.

"The republic isn't, what it should be. They are concentrated on the core worlds and neglect the outer and middle rim worlds. Piracy was rampant, they have left them to their own tools." he explained his point of view.

"I already watched the republic a few years, i can understand, why the CIS had found its roots in the neglected worlds. To add, the republic army comes, fight on the planet and left the devastations behind without any try to compensate them." she replied bitter.

_He isn't lying, he is honest. Bury your anger for him, he is very noble._

_Maybe just misdirected, the republic wasn't really that better. War is always bad, no winner, just losers_

Dooku is eating a bit of the fine flesh and then continued "I'm glad, you're sharing my point of view. I just want a better, more efficient goverment, not the corrupt senate. They couldn't even helped Naboo. Naboo had to defend themselves, a clear sign of ineffective rule."

_Dooku have a few points here, the republic have been very corrupt and ineffective and alienated the outer rim worlds. Noble intentions. I need to foind out, why he joined Palpatine. Time to bring up the Jedi Order theme._

"Worse is, that the republic don't let you secede peacefully and had sent their clone armies to fight against you, with Jedi leading them, supposed to be peacekeepers. But they keep sending young padawans into warzones." Dooku have been surprised by her response and contemplated a while.

He drank a little of his wine and admitted "I must concede, that the Jedi lost their ways, they should serve the people, but instead they choose to fight for a corrupt republic as generals, because they are under the authority of the senate and busy playing politics. They are corrupted like the republic, both needed badly reforms, but they stayed stubborn in their old ways."

_Dooku never really betrayed the Order, he already saw his flaws. Why the Jedi haven't heard at him? If i can work with him, it's my best chance to defeat Palpatine._

After she took a sip of Dooku fine wine, she replied with her expression grave "We are kinda sharing the same opinions, it's time to reveal myself, i'm not representative. I'm here to talk about a possible alliance to stop the Sith master, Palpatine. He want to kill the Jedi and create a sith empire. From our little small talk, i can deduce, you don't really want that."

She is dropping her mental shields a little, took off her hood and stopped suppressing her force signature.

 _Dooku looked shooked at that revealition, but composured himself quickly and studied her force signature. It was strong, experience but what really surprised him, that the force was flowing through her like a_ _whirlwind. He could feel her grief and mourn and that she don't deny emotions, but she is controlling them. Who is this powerful togruta women, maybe she can help to overthrow Darth Sidious......_

"How you know that? Darth Sidious identity is being kept as top secret, no one really know it, not even the Jedi Council..." Dooku looked surprised to her, but she interrupted him "... who are doing bad things for political influence, which is kinda pointless now, because Chancellor Palpatine is playing both sides of the war." Then, she finished drinking her wine and began to enjoy the served, delicious flesh on her plate.

"Firstly, who are you? I never met you in the Jedi Tempel and from what i can sense, you can't be really a Jedi or a sith." he asked astonished and Dooku began to eat the fine fish.

"I'm not really surprised, that no one knows. I'm basically a true grey Jedi, studying on my own the force, without any restrictions of either dogma. Jedi and Sith dogmas are too extreme." She pulled sith and jedi holocrons out of her bag and let them swirling in the air. Then, she put them back in her bag. "Let pull me out my lightsabers." She stands up, stepped back a few meter and activate them. White lightsaber appeared "I had purifed red kyber crystals and turned them into white crystals, symbolizing that i neither align with the Jedi or Sith." She attached them, to her hidden utility belt.

_Wait, grey Jedi? I can feel it, she is kinda a very unique force user. What the Jedi should suppose to be. She is more representing the old Jedi demeanor, before they rejected and forbidden all attachments and emotions. I would like to discuss with her about force philosophy, if i get time. We are very similiar.... Dooku thought to himself.  
_

"Back to our topic, why you joined Palpatine in the first place? You're not really a sith lord, just a dark Jedi." She crossed her arms and sat again at the dinner table.

"I hadn't know, that's possible to purify bleeded crystal. The reason I joined him, because he promised to get rid of the corruption. I don't really know his plans, when i joined him. He told me of them later, it was already too late. Now i seek a way to overthrow him, but i can't defeat him in a duell, he's too powerful and have backup plans." Dooku continued to speak.

"....like bio chips in the republic clones, including order 66, to eliminate all Jedi with lethal force and dragging out the war, as long as possible, to get more emergency powers until he can proclaim himself as emperor?" she added without hesitating.

"You seem to have no problem working with dark siders and with our combined power, we can together overthrow him." She looked thoughtful to him, after he finished his sentence, continue enjoying the remaining flesh on his plate.

Subsequently, she told him "I won't be your Sith apprentice, but i can offer you, what i have learnt from my studies. I'm working with you, for the greater good to prevent his empire from rising. We need to act carefully, if your master detect your betrayal, he'll enact order 66 and will hunt us." She looked to Dooku with a serious glance.

"You're strong enough in your own way, but i'm kinda interested, how you found your own way. I agree to a collaboration, how we proceed to dismantle his plans?" Dooku asked her.

"Firstly, we need to de-chip the clones or alter the order 66 undetected, i'll figuring out a plan soon. I need fundings and free passage through your space, i already have codes to pass through republic space, which put me in an unique position to take apart his plans. The Jedi don't suspect me yet, too. I could need occasionally assistance from your droid armies, if needed." She answered calmly

"Sounds reasonable, here are your passage codes and your bank account number. I can sense, you're not telling me, your real name. You can trust me, i want to get rid of him like you, which is involving killing him" Dooku gave her 2 holopads with important data. "You just need to fill out the missing information, they are already authorized. I can offer you the position of commander, with that position, you have the permission to investigate on your own and can command armies, if needed. We can stay in regular contact, if you wish that."

_He really want to get rid of Palpatine_

"I'm actually Ahsoka Tano from the future. I tried to open a sith artefact, which had sent me back in the past. That's the reason, why i have the knowledge about your master plans. That is why, i'm wearing sort of battle armour to protect me against blaster fire, because of order 66 i got hunted by former clone troopers and the newly founded stormtroopers. I'll take the rank "Commander", but only use that, if i need that. I won't fight pointless battles." she answered bluntly.

"Time travel, never heard of that. But that would explain your deeply buried grief and sadness, your white lightsabers and battle armour, the future must be very terrible and you actually look like the mature version of Anakin's Padawan, when i look more detailed at your face markings and lekku." Dooku reasoned and finishing his dine.

"You aren't narrow-minded, like the blinded Jedi Order, i never encountered a balanced force user like you. We may found a new Jedi Order, with our guidance, we can teach them more progressive ways to deal with emotions and not restricted by just the light side, what the hypocritical Jedi high council define it. You seem to have a lot of experience, i request, if you want to take the position as personal unofficial political advisior." Dooku mused

"It's more beyond terrible, many millions are suffering under Palpatine Empire. Because of his oppressive empire, I only know war, fighting and hidding, since i was 14. I may agree to that, but let speak about that, when we have time for it.Under the condition, that the Jedi Order refusing to change. We'll stay in regular contact, use that encrypted frequency and for all communication the Codename _Fulcrum_. I need to begin forming plans and collecting evidence against Palpatine, without proofs, that he orchestrated the war on both sides, he'll certainly win. In my timeline, 4 Jedi tried to kill him and failed spectacularly, all of them were killed. The CIS is certainly a good idea to take care of the neglected people." Dooku looked thoughtful and agreed

She finishing her meal "Thanx you, for the dinner, i really enjoy it. We'll meet in a few hours, let make a short break. Ventress had already deactivated the cameras, watched our meeting and i contacted her on Teth, already about the plot to overthrow your master. She really trusting you."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like that, please leave kudos and what you think of this fan fiction? Critique is welcome.


	5. 1.4. Discovery of Inhibitor Biochips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex and Kix getting a surprise call from Anakin....

**On the Negotiator**

Few days after the mission of teth

Anakin was in his private mechanic room, where he stored his tools and parts to build, repair and modify his droids.

On his table, he was busy building his new device, after he arrived back from his prior mission.

"Let's hope, this scanner will reveal the inhibitor chips in their brains, it worked on slave explosive chips. I need to test this function first, then trying to test the deactivation impulse to disable them."

R2-D2 beeped in response.

Anakin calling Kix and Rex.

"General Skywalker, what you need?" Rex asked him

"I need to meet you both secretly in the med bay, no spectators. I need to talk to you and i've built a device, which maybe could detect anomalies and bleedings, that i need to test it on clone troopers, if it works." Anakin explained his intention

"Isn't that dangerous, testing an unverified device on living objects? We have still some dead clone trooper from the last battle, we maybe start testing this device on them, without any risks. I don't want to lose troopers due to an experiments." Kix answered matter-of-factly

"I agree, let's meet in 20 minutes in the medbay. If the device works, we may have a more advanced tools to detect injuries to avoid losses." Anakin stated

"I'll order my staff to bring 3 fallen Vode." Kix confirmed and finished the call.

_If the scan and the deactivation works, i could ruin Order 66_

* * *

_5 min later_

Obi-wan steeped into Kix's Office

"What' the matter, Obi-wan?" Kix asked him surprised, he wasn't really expecting him

"Why you ordered to transport 3 dead clones to the medbay? We're nearly ready to bury them honorable." Obi-wan looked to Kix bewildered, "It serve no purpose."

"General Skywalker wanted to test a new medicine device and to minimalize the risks, i suggested, to test it on death vode first. He claiming it, to possible detect injuries quickly. He said too, only him, me and Rex should be there, when we running the test." Kix explained his orders calmly.

"What he is planning again. Typical Anakin." Obi-wan sighed heavily

"You need to talk to him, he don't told us more details." Kix exused himself for lack of explanation.

"I'll do that, thanx for information." Obi-wan left his office

* * *

_4 min later_

"Anakin, what for a insane plan, you're having on your mind again, i've talked to Kix. Why you haven't informed me?" Obi-wan scolded his former padawan.

"The plan is genuine, not insane. This device can be revolutionize the medicine, i doesn't want to bother you, with boring stuff." Anakin defended himself

"If you think, that your device is pioneering, i need to witness it. We could implement across all our regiments to reduce our losses after battles. Why withold informations, if it's a sucess?" Obi-wan looked seriously to Anakin.

"If it worked, i'll change more, than you would think. Let's go to medbay, to begin our test. They'll be waiting for us. I'll need to call, Padme now, it's a private matter. I'll be shortly there. I'm sorry, not to informed you." Anakin's expression serene

"Anakin..... I'll meet you there, in a few minutes. Don't be late." Obi-wan sighed and gave him a knowing glance.

* * *

_2 min later_

"Anakin, how are you, i was worried, you haven't called for days." Padme greeted him

_I'm so happy to have Padme, i really missed her_

_Her voice and presence makes me happy_

"Padme, I'm fine. The war is burdened me a little, but we won some ground against the separatists. Ahsoke, my newly signed Padawan, is a very welcome companion. She's a very playful and happy, young padawan, but sometimes she's really difficult. Still she brighten the day for me. How are you, my love?"

"Good to hear, I'm happy, that you're fine and content. I have much work to do, but it's expected in wartime." Padme assured him

"You're safe and happy, that the only thing, that count. But i must end the call, i have work to do. We'll see us soon." Padme and Anakin smiled and ended the call.

* * *

_8 min later_

"General Skywalker, everything is prepared, we're here with Obi-wan." Kix informed Anakin, with his scanner in his hand

They enter the Med bay and Anakin sealed the room with his code

In the Med bay

"I'm really surprised, that you managed to arrive in time." Obi-wan commented grinly

"I've already disabled the cameras in the room, no one can hear us and sealed the room with my code. Nothing, what i'm telling now, will leave the room. I'll explain later, why." Anakin replied. "Have you prepared them already on the tubes?" looking to Kix.

Obi-wan looked very confused to Anakin.

_Why what he is doing now, need that secretary_

_Again an Anakin plan....Obi-wan mused_

"Yes, General, look over here." pointing at the 3 prepared tubes with the dead vode, on them.

"Comes with me, i'll test it on the first patient." He went with his scanner over the brain area.

"We need to wait a few seconds, until it scanned the entire brain." Anakin reassured them

His scanner device beeped. "What your device found out?" Obi-wan looked sceptical to Anakin.

"An inhibitor biochip, which can take your free will away, implemented in all clones. It's looking like a tumour." Anakin said seriously. He let them look at the display of his device. Afterwards, he gave it to Kix, that he can conclude for his own analyse.  


"Anakin, what you talking about?" Obi-wan looked worriedly

"The Kaminoans told us, that they limited our aggression." Rex reminded him

"This isn't the true purpose of them. They ensure obedience to any orders, like order 66, which is to eliminate all Jedi without mercy." Anakin stated coldly.

_ What the kriff hell, Anakin is saying.... Obi mused _

"Our loyalty is to the republic and the Jedi!" Rex reminded him.

"I can remove this inorganic chip from his brain and try to extract all information from it. The chip can overwrite our basic thoughts and force us to act like droids" Kix stated, after doing some more scans of the chip, with Anakin's scanner.  


"Do it, I'll scan the remaining 2 vode." After Anakin scanned them, same results. They have the bio-chips, too.  


"We can assume, that all of our troopers have these biochips. Have you make some progress to extract and decrypt the informatin on the chip?"  The clones confirmed with a nod the their progress, Obi-wan looked content.  


"If you allow, i can quickly scan you, too. It's not dangerous, it's a modified scanner to find and remove slave implants safely." Anakin explained his scanner device to the Kix and Rex. They nodded in aggrement and Anakin quickly scanned them.  


Same resultat, biochips in their brains. 

Afterwards, they continued their work.  


"Why you haven't told me of that not earlier? It's a horrible thought, that are our troopers have these control biochips in their brains." Obi-wan looked to Anakin gravely.

"You would think, that i'm crazy, without proof. I just got the suspection a few weeks ago, then i concluded, that I need to build the scanner device to detect it." Anakin rationalised.

"I see your reasoning, let's wait for them to finish the decryption and extraction of the chip." Obi-wan stated in his calm Jedi temper.

After a few  tense minutes of waiting, the clones informed them "We decrypted the chip, there is a list of 150 orders."  


They looked quickly together over the list, a specific order stands out, which stated, that all Jedi must be executed for treason against the Republic.

Obi-wan, Rex an Kix looked horrifed.

Obi-wan after a moment of horrification, he regained his composure and said: "We need to told the Jedi High Council as soon as possible."

"We won't tell them, the Sith lord is in a high position in the republic. If he got  noticed , he'll enact it as soon as possible! The Jedi High Council have to follow the senate, that means, if we inform them, he'll be informed, too. I can't allow, that many Jedi will die!" Anakin shouted.

_While he was shouting, he thought how much, he loathed Palpatine._

_He took him everything, he liked and loved. The darkside in him, began to creep up on him._

"Calm yourself, you let your emotions get the upper hand. Think  reasonable, control your temper." Obi-wan sighed and reprimanded him.

_Don't let darkside dominate you again, i don't want to be Vader again!_

"I'm sorry, i let my control slip. Please give me a minute." Anakin tried to calm himself down.

After a few breaths, he regained his control and continued "We need to proceed with the test, i have build in, a deactivation impulse to disable them. We need a volunteer, since it'll just disable it and we need no brain surgery, it should be safe. After that, we can talk about the actions, we'll take"

"I'll do it, i want to disable that control thing in of my head", Rex volunteered

"You could die, are you sure?" Kix asked dutiful Rex.

"It just disabling that dawn chip, i think, i'll have no harm of it." Rex reassured him and layed on of the tube.

Anakin hold his device over the chip location and sent the electric impulse. As reaction Rex, he winced for a short moment and looked dazed for 3 minutes.

"I hope, it'll work, without harming him." Obi-wan looked worried to Rex. Meanwhile Kix was monitoring him.

"His life signs are fine, but his brain activity in the short term memory have been altered, but it had began already to normalize." Kix signaled them in reassurance.

"Kenobi, Skywalker and Kix, where i'm and why i'm here? Wait, my memories are returning, it's the control chip deactivated?" Kix looked to his monitor and scanned the area around the chip intensively.

"Yes, Skywalker's device have short circuited and disabled it. It seemed, to have just short time daze as consequence, when it get separated from the brain by his deactivation. The brain just needed to re adjust to this change." Rex looked relieved.

"It's there a way, it can be reactivated?" Obi-wan asked Kix "No, the short cuit, cause it to lose all function. It's now basically a junk of useless inorganic material."

_That's good, i can disable them without leaving scar, Palpatine won't notice it_

"Can its functionality be intregated into the medical scan systems?" Anakin asked curiously, giving it to Kix. After that, he studied its functionality, for a while.

"We need to be careful, i suggest, we need inform the Jedi High Council. Then, we're able to remove these chips in all clone regiments." Obi-wan emphasized

_Well, i can't let that happen, Palpatine will know_

"No, we can't do that!" Anakin exclaimed

"Why? We can't keep it secret and just remove them from our clone battalions." Obi-wan insisted

"Because Darth Sidious have everywhere spies and is in a high republic position with much influence. That's the reason, why the force is clouded on Coruscant." Anakin deadpanned and gave him a serious glare. "You can't sense him, because he disguised himself in the force. Remember, this Ashla have done the same, when we encountered her." Anakin said with a bitter tone

Anakin let some his mental shields fall, that Obi-wan can sense, he is honest

"Your theory makes sense, the force is very clouded on Coruscant, since a few years. We need to keep searching for the Sith Lord." Obi-wan looked to Anakin, who nodded lightly in agreement.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but we can built in your device functionality, with minimal efforts in our medical scans." Kix said with joy and gave him his device back, i already reconfigured 1 tube to do that.

Kix layed on the tube, to disable his biochip, too. It worked, as it should be.

"I'll began an schedule for 'health check' to begin disabling the chips from the 501st legion." Rex stated, "I'll tell other trusted clone commanders and captains to do the same. Kix and me will begin and spread the mass implementation of your tech, unsuspiciously. We need to find a way to prevent them implemented in the first place, without getting noticed."

_Anakin sent over the force bond with Obi-wan the message, that the clones are the safest method to disable them. It's highly unlikely, that the vode spies  
_

_Obi-wan agreed to this conclusion_

"We'll work out a plan for that. I agree to this plan, it's the most unsuspicious way to disable them, a council meeting would be too suspicious. I'll do it for 212st legion, too." Obi-wan said seriously, "I would suggest, that the clones and trusted Jedi will take care of that problem. We can't know, who and where the Sith lord master is, due to force concealment. We'll the others, that it had worked. Only trusted Jedi and clones will be told, what we found out recently."

_Anakin sighed with relief silently, he managed to not reveal himself and the Sith Lord identity. He's making progress  
_

Together, they left the room.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it, please leave a kudos and if you want a review :)


	6. 1.5. Ashla and Dooku are planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dooku and Ashla are making plans.....

Evening, few hours after Ashla first meeting with Dooku

"Ahsoka here, i have rested in one of your hospitable guest room. We can talk about details now, i got a plan." Ashla said

"Please meet me, in my private room, in 5 minutes. I'll be pleased to hear about your plans." Dooku replied

5 min later 

"Please sit down, Ahsoka" he politely greeted her. Opposite, Dooku already sat comfortable in his chair.

"Is there a way to deactivate the biochip from a far with a signal?" she questioned him.

"I'm know no way to deactivate with any signal, it would be only possible directly an modified electric impulse to short cuit them or remove them surgically." he replied bluntly.

"I already suspected that, that it would be the case. My idea is to remove from imprisoned clones, analyse it and then develop a biological virus, which can infect over air, to render the biochips dysfunctional. With the codes of Anakin and my younger self, i can inflitrate past the defenses and release the biovirus." she suggested.

He acknowledged her good thought "Reasonable idea, I captured some clones, from our early offensives into republic territory. I can ordered medicial personal, to secretly remove them and then develop a biovirus."

"We need great discretion, it would be better, if you "offer" them to a third party to take care of the prisoners, with your fundings, i hire some medical personal to remove the chips and after that, will commission a company to develop a biovirus, that inconspicuous disable them, for the newborn and already existing clones, if they get infected. Then we can maybe declare our indepedence from Palpatine and launch an offensive to Coruscant, trying to kill him." she mused.

"I agree to your proposal, but i think, it will take some months, even years to develop that. We need to interrupt his other plans earlier." he looked worried to her and she replied honestly

"We need to reduce Palpatine influence and make the CIS loyal to you. In case, Palpatine will try to destabilize the CIS, if he discover your treachery. In my timeline, the droid army was shut down by one code, we need to prevent that, too. As long, we haven't the full loyalty on our side, we need to be very careful."

"I'll investigate the shut down code and try to disable it. My charisma will ensure their loyalty, i will show them, that I'm a benevolent leader, not like my malevolent master." he responded.

"If you avoid committing war crimes, it'll create a more positive image, when we'll oppose Palpatine. I'll travel around the CIS and republic space to collect evidence against Palpatine to bring the leadership and people to oppose Palpatine. It was my job during my opposition against the future Palpatine empire to spy and bring people together to oppose him. What about a civilian armed defense force, planetery trained militia?" she put her ideas forward

"I had this idea, regarding the secruity of the republic, but i wasn't heard. If this mulit national defense had existed, this war wouldn't existed in the first place. We could put that bill through the senate. I think, they would approve that, to defend our independance." Dooku liked her idea and added "To war crimes, i have to do them, when my master order me to do that, he's very cruel. I'll try avoid them, if possible. We don't have there much choice, sadly."

"We don't want to get his attention yet, i agree, he'll probably bribe your business tycoons to embargo that. I was thinking about using your redirected funds to discretely establish it, with me as head. The CIS was pushing forward in the first year of the war, in this time the militia will be establish and we don't have to reveal it too soon. I'll step in crucial events and battles, if needed." Dooku smiled a little, at her thoughts "I agree, can we maybe have a sparring match and discuss a little about force philosophy, i'm quite interested, how you found balance, despite hardships."

She nodded in agreement "I'll depart tomorrow evening. Let's go, i don't want to waste time. Ventress can join us."

* * *

Sparring room 2 hours later  


Dooku and Ashla have their lightsaber ignited, standing oppose to each other. Ventress is watching

"Jar'kai and reverse grip, interesting, I never saw that before."

"I adopted the Jar'kai style, as the clone wars progressed, it fit my predatory race and agil style. I heard, that you're a Makashi master."

She quickly leapt over Dooku and try to surprise him with quick strikes, but Dooku repelled all with controlled blocks.

Then he attempted to disarm her with a counterstrike, but she quickly dodged under his blade, rolled to the side and tried use the opportunity to strike from below.

Again Dooku blocked it with elegance, Dooku aimed for her left blade, but she saw it coming and block it. She swang her right blade with the aim to his neck, but withdraw his saber quickly from her left saber, stepped back and quickly blocked it.

She launched, then a barrage of quick strikes with her lightsabers, but all got parried. Then, she could finally broke though his defenses, as he was forced to block her strike at his bottom body, she force enhanced evade his counterstrike, then moved sideways and hold her lightsabers crossed at his neck. As he dropped his weapon, he suddenly released not deadly force lightning at her, but she quickly reacted to it and blocked it with her crossed lightsabers.

"Very impressive, now i can see, how you survived the hostile galaxy with your lightsaber skill, caution and discretion." Dooku is impressed her skill and caution.

"It comes from living in a hostile galaxy for more than 2 decades and trying to survive on my own and leading a spy network. Be always cautions and on your guard."

"I saw your younger self, she seemed to be very happy and excited to be a Jedi. What changed you that much, that you mistrust and disagree with them?"

"Short story, they throwed me out the order for politicial reasons, because they tought, i bombed the Jedi Tempel, but i got framed. They have to obey the senate or have bad image and repell me from the Order. They have no real evidence, i got nearly executed, until my master found the real culprit. That broke my trust for the Order. And the culprit? My best friend, i hate her and at the same time, i feel pity for her."

He could see much pain in her eyes, while she told him the summary.

"The problems, i have outspoken years ago, are aggravating even more, willing to gave up their own members for political games."

"Don't get me wrong, the person, who framed me, was correct in her opinion. The Jedi lost their ways and shouldn't have joined the war at all. But to bomb the Jedi Tempel and gave in the dark side, aren't the right decisions."

"We could recruit her, for our new Jedi Order, maybe it's not too late for her."

"Well, i have already forgiven her. I'll speak with her, if possible. The chances are low currently, because you're for the Jedi their main opponent. We need to wait, but stopping her path to fall, it's possible. I know, that some padawans, don't really like the current order."

"I'm really surprised, that you hadn't fallen to dark side. What you had to experience, everyone else would have probably fallen."

"I wasn't really alone. Have you heard of the story of the daughter and son?" Ashla asked her

Ventress replied "It's a legend, they hold the force in balance."

"My master anakin, obi-wan and me encounter them on mortis. There was a third figure, the father, the balance. I was killed by the son, but got revived by the daughter. Morai comes" Ashla hummed and an owl appeared. "She is faithful companion, since then, she guided even a future person to rescue me from certain death."

Morai and Ashla were communicating with each other.

* * *

"There is 1 person more, who is a time travalled? The force works in mysterious ways." Ashla looked perplexed.

"Who and where is that person?" she stared seriously at Morai.

"Always the sentence "Let the force guiding you", well i feel, the force is humming, I'm doing the right thing now, i guess." She rolled her eyes.

"I promise to find this person quick as possible, it might be a good help to kill Palpatine. I'll see you soon." Morai chirped and then disappeared.

* * *

"I've revived by the embodiment, i guess that might be one of the reasons, she helped me, through desperate, dark times." Ashla smiled a little.

"Another person, who time travalled? It's getting very interesting." Dooku contemplated

"Indeed, i'll look for that person, but now time for bed, i'm very tired." Ashla walked off

* * *

The next day

"Let have small talk, before you depart in 5 hours." Dooku said

"I agree, the yesterday sparring was exhausting, Jar'kai tiring you out quickly, but it's a deadly and quickly dance." Ashla replied

"I could sense during the sparring, that you use your emotions, your determination and compassion to enhance your skills."

"Unlike my master, who got possessed by his feeling and become a sith lord, i'm using them to enhance my abilities, that no one other had to suffer the same, what i experienced. Combine my grief and sadness into grim determination, trying the make the world a better place with compassion. And the ability to let go of persons and things, you used to have, it's no use to hold on to forever hang on the past."

"I lost my former padawan Qui-Gon Jinn, too. I see, that what i tried to changed. Like the old Jedi, who hadn't suppress all emotions and attachments, but learn, how to deal and control them. By forbidden them, you could get overhelmed by them, when you haven't learned that and even marriages between Jedi were allowed. We both, wouldn't be accepted in the current traditional and complacent order."

"We both use methods, they wouldn't approve. I'm impressed by your control of anger, too. You use the dark side controlled, like sometimes i had to do, too. Like hiding my force presence. We need to go Ventress, to teach her about blocking force lightning with lightsabers. I need you to do the force lightning, i don't want to tap into my deeply buried anger and rage."

* * *

"Can you feel it, how he twisting the force around him?" Ashla teached Ventress. "Concentrate on the twist and try to predict, where the force lightning will land. Trust the force, try to predict and deflect it, like deflecting blastershots. Dooku now."

Dooku let his force lightning go and Ventress blocked it with her 2 lightsabers.

"Good, just get used the twisted feeling, when someone trying to force lightning. It's basically like blocking blastershots, usually you don't get any warning." Ashla gratulated her.

"I use another method, to block any deadly explosions or deadly elements." Ashla continued. "Force lightning me, Dooku."

Ashla raised her hands and created a strong force barrier, his force lightning have been stopped by an invisible wall.

"Impressive, only a few are able to block force lightning with it." Dooku state fascinated.

"I need to go now, i'll fly to the coordinates, you gave me, with the captured clones.

"May the force with you." Ashla turned to her shuttle and left with her ship the planet to jump into hyperspace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like, pls leave kudos and if you want, a review.
> 
> The mess begin to unfold.....


	7. 1.6. Further implementation of Ashla plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashla is continuing, the development of biovirus...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fulcrum = Codename for Ashla  
> Ashla = Adult Ahsoka

Few days later after Ashla left

A nearby separatist fleet, consisting of 4 Munificent frigates and 1 Providence dreadnought, were escorting the 5 clone trooper to their destination coordinates and drop out of hyperspace, above a middle rim planet. They were greeted by another fleet, consisting of 1 Providence dreadnought and 2 Recusant destroyer.

"Here is Commander Fulcrum, you arrived in time. Have you already prepared the prisoner transfers?" Ashla asked the commanding droid.

"The prisoners are on the way, they will arrive soon, in Providence landing bay." The droid replied

"I'll take care of them, when they arrived. Fulcrum, out." Ashla closed the call.

* * *

Out of the transport, 5 clones, droids guarding them, stepped out. A togruta women in battle armour with 2 lightsabers attached to her belt and 2 human armoured soldiers greeted them.

"We won't betray the republic, you won't get out anything out of us. We'll rather die, separatist scum!" One of the clones proclaimed.

Ashla smirked lightly as response "I could extract any information, if i wanted. You're here for another purpose. Droids, return to your ship, i'll take over with my guards." She commanded. "Please come voluntary, i don't want to hurt you. You'll be treated humanly." Her 2 guards moving behind the prisoners, with their blaster rifles pointed on them.

"Follow me, you don't have much a choice." She insisted and the clones had to trail behind her.

"What you want? Our Jedi Generals will rescue us. Beside, you're a renegade Jedi, you'll be hunted down!" The clone received a deadly glance from her and she retorted

"You're deep in hostile territory, it's a highly classified mission. There will be no rescue attempt. We'll go the med bay for some scans."

Few minutes later 

They arrived in uncomfortable med bay, with medical staff already expecting them.

"We finally arrived, at the med bay. It's very sparse, CIS ships usually don't have living crews. Please lay down on the med beds, don't try any escape attempts, i don't want to tie you up." She glanced to the clones honestly and ordered her medical staff to prepare to scan them.

"I guess, we should follow her orders, or we get hurt. She really don't want to hurt us." the commaning clone trooper sighed and they obeyed.

Her guards are supervising them.

"I'll scan yours brains, i need to find something and extract it. It won't kill you. Begin scans of most intensive level, that they don't get harmed."

Immediatly, her personal scan their brains for minutes.

"No resultat, Fulcrum." Her staff reported back

"It can't be, let me help. Scan again, i'll help with the force to find that dawn thing." Ashla sighed heavily

* * *

"Don't do anything, i won't hurt you." She comforted the clone and hold her hands at his head.

"I'm one with force and the force is with me." She muttered and the affected clone repeated it.

It continued for a few seconds, then the scanner beeped. After that, Ashla stepped back.

"We have it, preparing surgical removal now. Once we have the biochip out, we analyse the composition of the biochips and re-adjust our scanners to find them without your help." her leading doctor reported

"What is this biochip?" one of the clones looked to Ashla perplexed.

"It's a control chip, which can take away your free will and can force you to do cruel orders, if you want, stand up and see the resultats yourself." She explained the discovery and as the clones saw the monitor, she continued, "The chip is connected to your brain and when activated, will overwrite your will. Basically human droids, you can't deny the truth, here is the proof, in front of you. Here, Order 66."

"Why is this thing in our head and who did implement it. Was it Dooku?" a clone tried to reason and she nodded and explained "It was Dooku, on the order of his master. I'm working with him to disable this chip, which can turn you against your fellow Jedi. I removed once the chip and it hadn't harmed my friend. For the development for the deactivation method, i need samples. We want to rescue your precious Jedi. When i removed your chips, i'll return you back to the republic."

She took a short break "Let's finish quickly, the chip removal procedure."

After that, the clones cooperated without resistance and it was done in 30 min. "We have them." she force lift the chips into a small box and raised her hand to invade their minds to force manipulate their recently memories. "You have seen nothing here, you were just transported back to republic space from prison. Sleep now."

As consequence, the troopers fell asleep. "Transport them to a republic outer rim outpost and drop them there. They will find their way back and give them back their equipment, when you have dropped them. I'll take off to Skako Minor, we'll meet there." she ordered her 2 soldiers, which then quickly leave to execute her command.

* * *

Few days later

Ashla arrived at Skako Minor orbit and got called by the orbital traffic control.

"Here is Fulcrum, transmitting Code now."

"We're already expecting you, let meet us to discuss our business." Wat Tambor greeted her

"I'll land at your destination coordinates." she closed the call

* * *

As she stepped out of her cloacked shuttle, with her 2 lightsabers attached to her utility belt, she followed Wat Tambor and his droid escort to the meeting room.

"Follow me, don't worry about the escort, it's just for security reasons." She glanced to him and pointed at her lightsabers. "I can take care of any threat."

"More security isn't bad, how you get the lightsabers, just Sith and Jedi have them." he longed to know.

"Every force user have the freedom to choose, i choosed not to align to either side." she justified herself, "We're here for business, not let distract us more with unimprtant things."

After a few minutes, droids standing outside to guard them 

"We're finally arrived, let's talk about details." he opened the conversation with her. "Please make yourself comfortable." he pointed at 1 chair, opposite of him. After that, he took his seat

"Now to the deal, i have 5 biochips and you probably have the knowledge and experienced staff to develop a biovirus to unsuspicious disable them without affecting the remaining brain function and body. It should be able to be spread over air and water, to be able to breed in water and thriving in moderate temperature."

"We're comprised of many technology firms, I'm certain, that your request can be quickly fulfilled. We need to speak about the payment."

"I need it as soon as possible. I would be willing to pay more, if you could set my request as priority. What is your demand?"

"To be priority, the price is doubled. For each month of development, it would cost 1million each month. To develop a virus usually takes estimated 1 year with samples."

"I agree to this treaty, but i request absolute project insight, to able to monitor the progress."

"That's possible, this will be the code for the insight. But don't interfere with our work. Your bank already said, that you're liquid, here is the treaty, please sign it" he gave her the treaty on the datapad.

"It's reasonable, i already transfered the first month payment and i signed it. Can i have a copy of it?"

"Of course, here."

"Another request, can you create warships for me, too?" She gave him a holopad, the design of well rounded warship, with reasonable shielding, 1 hangar and good allround weaponry.

_It's basically a 1200 standard meter lengthy Mon Calamari Liberty MC80 star cruiser_

"This design is looking very functional and the specifications are very advanced, estimated 40 million credits each ship. How many, you want to be built?"

"Firstly only 20. Maybe later, we can expand the programm, they need to be ready in 1 year, i'll man them. I'll pay monthly."

"Agreed, here is your commission number to see your progress. I added this commission already to the previous treaty, i'll tell you the exact cost, after we built one."

"Good to hear, I need to leave now. Thanx for the business."

She turned to leave to her shuttle

* * *

_I need a break, I'm done after this hard work, Ashla thought_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The republic and CIS must from logical standpoint, blowing up hundreds up to thousands of capital ships each year, redirecting fundings for 20 cruisers won't be very suspicious.
> 
> If you like it, please leave kudos and if you want, review it.


	8. 1.7. Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Further messing up the timeline.........  
> Palpatine is enlighted and worried by the recent events....  
> Former Darth Vader and Padme are meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing talk between Padme/ former Vader is very difficult... 
> 
> Sorry, i clicked on the false button and posted an unfinished version too early :/  
> But now, is finished

Few days later

"Here is Fulcrum. The development of biovirus is in process, will take estimated 1 year and i commissioned 20 new warships for the future new civil defense force. These are warships of my future, combining firepower, shielding and starfighter complement perfectly together. Beginning transmitting Data now." Ashla greeted Dooku

Dooku studied for a while, then said impressed "These ships have a lot more firepower, can withstand a lot of fire and are very maneuverable. The hangar aren't exposed like these the republic star destroyer. We should commission more of them, when we have the total loyalty of the confederacy and the clones are freed of the chips. They should be able to overhelm any republic fleet."

Ashla nodded "These ships could rival future bigger stardestroyer with more firepower. We could deploy modern starfighters, too. To ensure air supremacy, but after we get rid of Palpatine influence." But Dooku argued "I could build them in a secret location and hide them there" After that, Dooku received Data of a x-wing fighter from Ashla.

"That is a great idea, i propose another strategy. We should supply conquered world, with goods they need, to show our goodwill, where the Jedi doesn't really bother to help ravaged worlds. It'll show, how the Jedi lost their way to the people. More worlds could join us, especially republic the neglected Mid- and Outer Rim worlds. Winning the heart and mind of the people is the key, not suppression." Ashla looked seriously to Dooku and he countered "I see your points, but our big companys won't like this idea. We can't afford to lose their support."

An idea strike her "Let create a humanitarian fleet, which brings supplies to people, who needs it. Then reinforce CIS legal laws to not allow exploitation. We can do a crackdown of the abusive companies later."

"Excellent ideas, i guess you'll do it, with the redirected fundings? That would fill Palpatine with enthusiasm, to discredit the Jedi even more." Dooku appreciated her proposal

"This fleet need a warships to escort the goods. Or the Republic will destroy them, before it could reach the destinations. I'll recruit agents and spies in disgruntled republic worlds to ease our potential future invasion and for getting informations." Her expression was seriously and reminded him "But remember, we still need to speak about the future confederacy government, i won't allow a dictatorship or an inefficient republic, both are bad extremes."

"I'll think about an hybrid model with some senate and a strong leader, I'm certain, you'll agree to that." Dooku contemplated for a while

Ashla replied "I'll be curious, what model you'll craft. I need to do some work now."

* * *

Palpatine Interlude 

The last weeks, Palpatine could feel a big shift in the force. What was happening now, the future was suddenly uncertain.

He won't fail, he planned the fall of the Jedi Order and his creation of his Sith empire.

Proceed with the master plan, just a few more years to wait, just continue to set the stones.

Anakin entered his office, just keep continuing to corrupt his future apprentice. He called him, once he is back

"My excellency." Anakin bowed to him

"How is like weeks not being home and not see your wife, Padme?"  


"I really missed her, I'm grateful, that i'll see her again. My new padawn is fun to have around me, she is a playful padawn, Ahsoka"

"I feel you, having attachment and emotions aren't wrong. I can sense, you like Ahsoka. You're more happy, when you can take care of someone. The Jedi don't see, what compassion and love can do."

"I know, I don't want to lose either my wife or Ahsoka. She can be sometimes difficult, but the Jedi wouldn't appreciate it my attachments, but i still have hope, that maybe some day, they see their mistake. If not, i'll deal with it. I've work to do, Ahsoka is waiting for me."

Anakin left his office, Palpatine smiled, he criticise even more the Jedi. According to plan

Few weeks later

"Master, I have an idea to demonstrate, how far the Jedi had lost their ways."

"How you want to do that?" Palpatine looked sceptical to him

"By providing assistance and goods to worlds, which were devastated by fighting. That'll show, how the Jedi don't act as peacekeeper and helpers, just warmongers. The people will lose their trust in them. The people will lose faith in the republic, which just destroy worlds. I'll accelerate our plans, the hypocritcal Jedi will be seen soon as warlords." Dooku explained.

Palpatine cackled vicious "Proceed with that."

* * *

"Padme, i really missed you." Anakin warmly hugged Padme

"Ani, i missed you, too. I heard, you faced Dooku and his droids."

"I forced him to retreat and Ahsoka prove herself, to be a capable fighter. But let make us comfortable with some drinks, i want to enjoy my time, away from the battlefield, as much as possible. How have you been?"

They were cuddling, with each other, for a while.

"I'm fine. The talks and politics, the usual exhausting game. How was your talk with Palpatine?"

"Like usual. He was kindly. Prepare us a good dinner, i'm really hungry."

"I already prepared for your arrival. I'm sure, you'll enjoy it."

"Ahsoka will join us, you'll like her. I had invited her."

"Let Ahsoka enter, we have invited her." Padme said

"Snips, come in, this is Padme. She prepared us a fine dinner, after our exhausting adventure." Ahsoka looked around and beamed

"Skyguy, Padme is a nice host. I'm excited to talk with her. This food is amazing."

"How is to be Anakin Padawan? He can be sometimes reckless and headless in his actions." Padme said calmly

"I like him actually, he told about his past. Kinda depressing to hear, to be 9 years a slave." Ahsoka replied

"Well, she is sometimes snippy with her comments. But i like your euphoria and your glee, but your don't always follow orders easily." He teased Ahsoka

"I see, you like each other. A fitting Padawan - Master pair." Padme smiled.

"She can be sometimes impatient and reckless, she won't make it as anyone Padawan" Anakin smiled smugly "She can really keep up, with me. Not everyone can do that."

"Skyguy, it's my nature. I guess, that why Yoda gave me to you. Obi-wan can't keep up with me, just look at him." Ahsoka shrugged and gently smiled. "I really like meet Ashla again, i like her kindness. She is a very nice person, who even helped us."

"Ashla? Who's that?" Padme puzzled

"Without her, we would have been probably death. She connected us with the Jedi Tempel, to call reinforcements." Anakin stated calmly.

"Ani, i heard, you acted rashly and pointed your lightsaber at her. That was very impulsive." Padme looked to him warmely "Remember the tusken raiders, Ani can be sometimes impulsive and irrational."

"Maybe i was still a little dazed by my earlier collapse." Anakin joked with ease "And couldn't think rational at this moment."

"You can be sometimes too harsh with distrust, but i still like you. You'd burn the galaxy to protect people, you like." Padme said warmely

_They must be close friends, how they look at each other and acting, Ahsoka mused_

"Padme, can you do one thing for me? Can you monitor the senate and collect evidence, when something is out of order? I suspect, one person in the republic is a spy, who is giving valuable informations to our opponents." Anakin suddenly requested

"Skyguy, what you want to indicate...." Ahsoka trailed off. "Yes, someone in a republic high office, telling the separatists our fleet positions."

"Ani, i'll do it. If it's true, i will find some evidence, it's a serious security breach." Padme agreed

"Snips. We need to go back to the Jedi Tempel, it's getting late." Anakin reminded them.

"We'll see soon us again." Anakin hugged Padme and she embraced warmely back.

_Very close friends, Ahsoka think to herself_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is more relaxed with Padme, he doesn't really care, if he get discovered. His priority are Padme and killing Palpatine......
> 
> If you like it, please leave kudos or if you want, a review :)


	9. 1.8. Toydaria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoda encounter unexpected on his mission......  
> Jedi Council meeting after that

** Toydaria, '955 C.R.C  **

"Commander Fulcrum, a republic frigate entered the system." a droid reported.

"Jump our fleet in. Intercept him, but don't shoot him." Ashla commanded.

"Master Yoda, 2 Recusant destroyer jumped in. They are hailing us." a clone notified him.

A hologram of a fully mature togruta in battle armour appeared. "Here is Commander Fulcrum. We got intel, that you have a secret meeting with the king. Master Yoda, you have the permission to land without escort, i'll be present, too. Meet me at these coordinates, your ship have free passage, as long you don't fire at us."

"Feeling your honestly, i'm. Accept, your offer, i have." Yoda replied.

* * *

Yoda stepped out of his shuttle

"I've expected you, Grandmaster Yoda. We have much to talk." Ashla greeted him."We're a few minutes away, from the meeting with Katuunko, don't let him wait."

 _Her_ _appearance, Yoda recognize it, it's Ashla._

"Why join Dooku, you have, Ashla." Ashla calmly answered.

"Yes, i'm Ashla. There is much on stake for the galaxy, please consider seriously my words." Yoda could see honestly in her eyes.

"Joining the dark side, not the way it is." Ashla just shook her head at that and defended herself

"I joined Dooku as equal partner, to take Darth Sidious down. I'm deeply rooted in the light side, but i'm quite pragmatic. For example, adapting dark side techniques to the light side and sometimes even using it."

"The identity of the sith lord, you need to tell. Arresting him, soon as possible, we need. Feeling your bright side, i do." Yoda stated.

"It won't fix the problem, that the Jedi Order lost its way. Why keep sending young padawans into warzones, neglecting helping people and seclude yourself in temple? Fighting on their planets, but left them ravaged, without sending help to rebuild. The people will believe, that the Jedi are powerhungry and warmonger monks. You need to keep your reputation or it'll be the order downfall. " Ashla scolded him and added "Dooku and me, are plotting currently against him to kill him."

"Seeing your reasonsing, i do. Stretched thin are, our resources." Yoda contemplated and reprimanded her "Killing isn't the Jedi way, arrest him, we should."

"He don't deserve a trial, he's hiding right under your nose. Pure evil deserve death, I'm not a Jedi and we have a common foe." Ashla stood her ground and continue her speech

"The Jedi shouldn't have involved themselves into this war, in the first place. Being puppets of a corrupt and inefficient senate isn't a good thing.. This war could only happen, because the republic and Jedi Order neglected the needs of the outer and mid rim, in favor of core worlds. Why want to stop a peaceful secession, remember your supposed peacekeeper role." She smiled smugly.

_Maybe Yoda will maybe consider my suggestions and implement reforms, it was worth a try._

"Considering your words, i'll be. Arrived at the meeting, we have." Yoda replied

* * *

"Offering, our protection, we are, with our armies. In return, requesting permission to build here a supply base." Yoda began the negotiations

"What the confederacy offering us?" King Katuunko asked Ashla

"We can offer you, protection and goods to support your people. Haven't you heard, that we supplied some neutral planets, who are suffering as consequence of this war, with our goodwill? Some of them even joined us and with some we re-established good trade relations. I haven't see any war affected planet, got help from the Jedi or Republic to rebuild them? What protection, they can offer, when the republic is currently in retreat?" She looked seriously to Yoda and Katuunko.

"But i heard, the Jedi are very stong, especially Master Yoda. There are a few thousand Jedi out there." King Katuunko countered Ashla

"Still mobilising and organsising, we are. Gaining experience and practice quickly, our young padawans and knights in the field. Pushing back, we will soon. Clone troopers, superior troops to the droids, are." Yoda tried to convince him for the republic.

"That's beg the question, when all Jedi are that powerful, why they currently losing ground against battledroids? The answer is that, only Jedi masters are very strong, Jedi padawans and knights can't handle many droids. I'm currently working fixing the reliance on cheap battle droids, they are just good in numbers. The clones and Jedi are spread thinly, we currently overhelming them with numbers."

"The Jedi don't have the monopol of training force sensitives, i'm quite powerful, too." She forced lift some plants out of the ground and then forced thrust them away, a few meter. "I haven't order to fire at Yoda ship, to show our goodwill and trustworthiness."

"Katuunko, we can confirm Ashla claims of giving unconditionally goods and assistance. Transporter have landed." Katuunko's assistance reported.

"I'll negotiate with the confederacy, but don't expect from us military help. We'll happy to trade with you and giving troop supplies, as long you protect us. I'm sorry, Yoda. I think, that you'll lose the war hard and you don't deliever unconditional goods for people in need." Katuunko decided.

"Accept, i'll your decision, I'll. Hope, you'll change it." Yoda said and looked to Ashla. "Honor, you'll your agreement, free passage back to republic space?"

"Of course, i'll. You have seen here, that goodwill and unconditional assistance, will win the hearts and minds of the people." Ashla replied

"Acting like a Jedi, you do. Honored, i was, to speak with you. Speaking with the council, i will." Yoda answered, before he left to his shuttle.

Docking at his unharmed cruiser, he jumped back to the Jedi Tempel.

* * *

Jedi Council meeting, few days later  


"We have confirmed reports, that several outlying republic outer rim and mid rim worlds seceded to separatists. I'm very worried." Obi-wan began the meeting "One detail is standing out, one person known as _Fulcrum_ is a very skilled negotiater and do the major work."

"Have we more details about this _Fulcrum_? We need capture this person, she's a threat to the republic." Kit Fisto stated logical

"From descriptions, it's a mature female togruta women. She seems to be a very experienced speecher and politician." Obi-wan replied. "Orange skins with white face markings, blue and white lekku."

"Togruta and mature women? Ashla, it must be. Encounter her, without cloak, i have on my mission. Working for Dooku, she is." Yoda suddenly realized

"Have she fallen to the dark side? A new apprentice of Dooku?" Mace Windu have a worried expression

"On the light side, she is. Recognized, some of our dilemmas, she had. Not an ordinary Jedi or Sith, she certain is. Secluding ourselves from the public, joining and focusing on the war, sending young padawans into battle, following blind the senate and neglecting the people, she criticized. Acting like a Jedi, she does." Yoda stated calmly

"We had no choice, our duty is to defend the republic. If we rejected to join the war, would have damaged our reputation. We must end the war quickly, then we can return helping people in need. The Sith must be stopped as priority and their allies." Mace Windu made his point clearly.

"We don't have enough Jedi, that prompted us to regrettfully deploy our young padawans to the front lines. If not, we'll lose ground even quicker. She look very suspicious familiar to Ahsoka, it must be a relative. Maybe we should ask her, if she can get more information about her." Obi-wan mused

"Capturing her, wouldn't be wise. Currently plotting, she is with Dooku against Darth Sidious. Masking her force presence and powerful in the force, she is. Same thoughts, like Dooku, she have, about our order and senate. But not corrupted, she is. Opening the temple for visitors, i suggest." Yoda said

"It would show the people, that we are ordinary people. They get to know us and appreciate, our values and life style. It would certainly improve our reputation." Plo Koon stated

"Our opponents could inflitrate us and use the knowledge of our culture against us." Mace Windu warned.

9+ / 3- for opening the temple for visitors.

"What we do Ashla and counter her influence? Because she can mask herself in the force, hunting her would be fruitless. We need to redirect some fundings to help ravaged worlds or we risk losing even more worlds to her propaganda. Maybe we can convince her to join us, that she is on the wrong path." Plo Koon proposed

"I agree, we can't afford to lose more worlds, we're already in a dire situation, it'll be worth the cost." Obi-wan supported him

"It'll weaken our war efforts, I advocate against it. War should be our priority." Kit Fisto stated matter of fact

7+ / 5- for the proposal and against a dedicated hunt for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Anakin decide to change the course of the hunt for Malevolence.  
> I mean, it was incompotent by the republic fleets, they could easily kill it with swarm of fighter, launching quickly. 3 venators should be enough.......Anakin does "kill" it with very few starfighers xD
> 
> If you like it, pls leave kudos or if you want a review.


	10. 1.9. War council and the Malevolence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war is going badly for the republic.......

Few weeks later

"We're losing badly the war, we can't hold them off. They continue to push hard into republic space, despite our best efforts" Mace Windu began

"Very worrisome, this development is. Fail, we can't. Many padawans, we lost on the battlefield." Yoda stated with his usual calm composure.

"We're trying to hold them, but when we fortified one position, they avoid it and attack more vulnerable planets and targets. We can have fleets everywhere, or we are too spread thin." Obi-wan explained the war situation.

"We're already lost some critical frontier planets with industry and ship yards. If they can't hold reasonable the position, they just destroy the military infrastructure and bases to cripple our war efforts, in lightning attacks. Then they retreat, before our fleets can intercept them. Surprisingly, they haven't bombed deliberately civilian centers yet." Kit Fisto mused.

"Instead of fighting, some systems voluntary surrendered to them, to be spared by war. Our relief efforts are just partially effective, where we could repelled the confederate attacks. Without that, more systems would have defected to Dooku." Obi-wan expressed seriously

"Our fallen padawans are mostly alive, i can still sense them in the force. The newest development is, that we currently losing fleets quickly to a secret new weapon.I'm very worried about these development. Mostly, we haven't found any debris of our lost ships." Plo Koon thought thoughtfully.

"Luckly, already located it, we have. Dispatch, you'll, Plo Koon to intercept and destroy it. Careful, we need to be." Yoda said.

Suddenly, Anakin entered the Council Chambers.

"Skyguy, what are you doing? Walking in a council session without invitation? That's stupid!" Ahsoke exclaimed, who appeared behind him and looked desperate.

"Snips, you know, sometimes doing unconventional things, are paying off. They would never ask me, if i have information about this new weapon." Anakin shrugged

"Skyguy, but interruping the council is a very bold move. I guess, we aren't usual Jedi." Anakin and Ahsoke giggled.

"Sorry, I tried to talked him into not doing his crazy idea....." Ahsoka trailed off and rolled her eyes

"You're notoriously known for disobeying orders and doing bold moves." Obi-wan said with a smile. "Back to business, what is that important to interrupt our session?"

Mace Windu looked to him a stern glance "Young skywalker, that was very impertinent. Breaking into a council session, you must learn to respect the council. Don't do that again, follow the rules."

The other council members, just stared at Ahsoka and Anakin bewildered. But Anakin doesn't flinch at all and Ahsoka looked innocent "It was his stupid idea..."

"Talk, you can, Anakin Skywalker." Yoda said with a calm voice.

"The secret weapon is a battleship with a big ion cannon to disable ships. We can take it down with our cruisers and fighters, as long you don't suicide them. With suicide, i mean, that you'll let this weapon disable all your ships at once." The council looked incredulously to him and Mace Windu asked him "Can you confirm your claims? How you got this supposed intel?"

Anakin crossed his arms "Classified, it doesn't matter now. Important is, that we have that" he stressed and plopped up a hologramm of the Malevolence.

"The plan is to spread out our cruisers, that only 1 can be disabled and don't close in...... to be taken apart into spare parts. Once disabled, you're easy target." He stiffened himself. Ahsoke giggled at _to be taken apart into spare parts_ "Colorful words, master."

"Snips, war isn't funny...." Anakin sighed heavily "I already saw too much of it. Sorry, for her outbursts, she's still very playful and immature."

"Hey, I'm not a youngling anymore!" She exclaimed annoyed and Anakin looked to her sincerely. "Let continue the briefing, it's very seriously." Ahsoke lekku darkened in embarrassment and looked to the ground.

"You are going to swarm the ship with fighter and bombers to disable the ion cannons, then destroy it, with the cruisers. If you don't believe me, more cruisers will be lost, your choice." Anakin looked sternly to them.

"I agree to this plan. I warn you, don't mislead us." Mace Windu stated coolly.

"Ahsoka, you know about relatives? Because Ashla look very familiar to you." Plo Koon glanced to Ahsoka and a hologramm of fullly exposed Ashla appeared.

"Not that i know....but she have very familiar lekku and face markings!" Ahsoka immediatly brightened up. Ashla was so kind....she want to meet her again

"Yes, it's her. There just a few rare pictures of her, but it's confirmed. She is very elusive and joined Dooku cause." Plo Koon added worried

"She's too bright and kind, to do that. She would never join the evil Sith...." Ahsoka trailed off incredulously.

"Yoda met her, confirming that. But please leave, prepare for the mission." Obi-wan finished "We have other matters to discuss."

* * *

**Abregado system**

"General Plo Koon, we have the enemy ship on sensors." a clone reported back

"Skywalker hologramm exactly matched the descriptions, launch our fighters and disable this ion cannon. General Skywalker will reinforce us soon. Call him." Plo Koon ordered him "Yes, Sir."

"We've tracked the ship. Launching bombers and fighter to disable it." Plo Koon began

"Prepaing to jump my fleet to you, try to not get hit by the ion cannon. Once the ion cannon is destroyed, it'll be easy prey." Anakin repeated his plan.

Suddenly, the transmission was jammed.

"Nothing to worry, just follow our plan. It'll be fine, Plo Koon will be fine." He said softly to Ahsoka, who looked stressed.

* * *

Dooku and Grievious on the Malevolence bridge 

"It'll be another suitable test for our new weapon, you may fire, when ready." Dooku said to Grievous.

"They are launching fighters, our ion cannon is out of range." A droid interrupted them and Dooku commanded

"Launch our own fighters to intercept them. Close the range to them and call our support fleet in."

* * *

Plo Koon was watching the battle hologramm depiction "We're breaking through their defense, their fighter screen is thinning out. Our bombers are nearly at their destination. _We're winnning according Skywalker plan."_

 _Suddenly 2 Providence dreadnoughts, flanked by 4 Munificent frigates and 6 Recusant _ _destroyer appeared from hyperspace in front of the Malevolence. He could see, his remaining bombers and fighters were wipe out quickly by the newly arrived reinforcement by new droid fighters and point defensive systems. The destroyers and frigates began closing in to his 3 venators and attacked them from the flanks._  


"Prepare to jump as quick as possible." Plo Koon commanded, but the situation got more complicated "Their bombers and fighters are closing in quickly, we can't shoot them down, they are too many. They are targeting our hyper drive engines and shields generators! Sir, they will trap us here, before we can reach the jumping point and then finish our calculations."

"I hope, Skywalker will arrive soon. Prepare for incoming fighters and impact. Stay in a loose formation, if the ion cannon should get in range." Plo Koon tried to calm his troopers. The 2 Providence continued to pound against his ships and the shields began to collapse. As soon, the frigates and destroyers attacked the exposed side and back of his venators with their broadsides. Wtih the bombers and fighters, it was too much to handle. His defenses collapsed in a few minutes.

"Our shields had collapsed, all ships are taking major damage. We lost shields, nearly all guns and our hyperdrive engines. We're death in space and defenseless." His clones noted and Dooku fleet regrouped.  


"They stopped firing at us.They are hailing us." Plo Koon is confused. "Open the communication."

"Here is Dooku. Plo Koon, you're defeated. Surrender now and you'll be taken into captivity. We'll take care of all of your needs. Consider your situation, i could kill your entire fleet immediatly or you'll agree to be prisoners." Dooku sat ultimatum.

"Count Dooku, another fleet of 4 venators will be here in 5 minutes." His droid pointed out.

"I have no insurance, that you'll outright kill me, if i surrender." Dooku looked to Ventress, who entered the call "Are you sure to call Fulcrum, she need really rest now."

"Well, we can't board and defeat them in time.... she's our only chance to convince him to surrender. She'll be furious, if we kill him." Dooku mused and Ventress called Ashla.

"My work is done, she's connected." Ventress disconnected

"Dooku, i have just sleep for 4 hours, after sleepless 4 days. What's the matter?" Ashla replied with a tired voice.

"Look at the holo conference, I need your assistance to convince Plo Koon, to surrender." Dooku stated.

"I'll try.... Hello Plo Koon, you've my reassurance, that you'll be treated fairly. You could be released for a prisoners exchange, i promise." She rubbed her eyes. "You can sense in the force, that we try to take clones and Jedi as prisoners, if possible."

"A republic fleet of 4 venators, have arrived." Dooku noted

* * *

Anakin fleet of 4 venators entered the systems, landing near the confederate and the defeated republic fleet.

"Looks like, Plo Koon fleet have been defeated, on the brink of destruction. For some reasons, they had stopped firing on them." Admiral Yularen commented the current situation. "For some reason, they haven't fired at us yet and we shouldn't risk their life unnecessary."

"We're getting hailed. Sir." Anakin noted and ordered "Let's see, what they want."

He, Yularen and Ahsoka were connected to an already ongoing holo conference and Dooku greeted him "We'll take Plo Koon and his men as prisoners. Fulcrum will make sure, that they'll receive proper fair treatment." But Anakin snarled back "How we can be sure, that you'll hold your promise? That you don't torture, kill or interrogate them, deceptive Sith!"

Ahsoka exclaimed, full with emotions "I'll never leave Plo Koon behind, i don't want to lose him!" She had difficulties to hold her tears back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean seriously, both are playing with the timelines. At one point, they would clash together......
> 
> If you like please leave kudos or if you want, a review


	11. 2.0. Negiotions and Revelations

The tired togrut woman spoke up "Dooku, you really need to learn, how to convince Jedi to surrender......." She looked grimly to Dooku.

"Well, you grown up in the Jedi Tempel and have a good heart. You're really convincing, too." Dooku retorted honestly.

The woman familiarly rolled her eyes, Anakin couldn't really place it. "You were longer part of the Jedi Order, you know them better, but you have one point. You're quite known and no one trust a supposed _Sith_. "

"Ashla, what you doing at Dooku side?" Ahsoka looked to her with saddended eyes. "He's evil....."

"He's not, typical Jedi proganda." Ashla sighed heavily and said softly to Ahsoka "Plo Koon found and freed you. I'll let him and his men go, just because of you. I've already enough trouble with captured padawans and knights."

"Anakin, for releasing them, we'll keep the disabled cruisers. As far i know, you want to save every life, when possible. I even grant Yoda free passage and let him go." Ashla offered with a determined glance. "You obviously already know, about our supposed secret weapon, it have really no purpose to keep them as prisoners." She turned to Dooku and crossed her arms.

"We'll still retain their ships, for our programm." Dooku glanced sternly back. "I promise to transfer them, safely."

"Anakin please, i want Plo Koon back. It's a reasonable offer!" She pleaded to Anakin, with wide eyes, tears running down her cheeks.

"I'll consider it, you're honest, i read about your recent activities. Give me 2 minutes." Anakin contemplated.

"I'll be fine, 'Soka. Don't be too worried." Plo Koon tried to calm her down.

"You should have noticed, that we are avoiding unnecessary civil bloodshed, by only hitting war relevant industries and infrastructure. I already saw enough bloodshed and warfare" Ashla tried to soften them.

"Yoda have right, you haven't fallen. I can see your good heart, you'd make an excellent Jedi. Anakin, it would be wise to accept this offer." Plo Koon stated wisely

"I was once, but I'm not a Jedi any more. Kriff the council!" Ashla voiced it bitterly. "But i won't talk about it further."

_This is confirming my suspections, it's my future Ahsoka... Anakin thought._

"Ashla, you remember, where i gave you 2 blue lightsabers, i'm sorry, what happened on Malachor. We got an another surprising chance to meet us again." Ashla winced as reaction and studied Anakin her intensively.

_Morai mentioned another time traveller, it's him. Somehow he got redeemed. Don't get too emotional... stay subtle._

"That why, you know about the Malevolence. I'm happy to see you again, we'll have to catch up another time." Ashla eyes brighten up and she composured herself "Back to business, you're accepting this deal?"

_That is my future Ahsoka, she can be trusted, i failed her! I'll give Dooku another chance, if she give him another chance. He's acting....differently than i can remember._

"I'll accept your offer and waiting for them to arrive. Then, we'll leave the system. I know, you're always doing the right thing. The dark side is really twisting your mind and thoughts." Anakin glanced to Ashla and smirked lightly

"You know, despite hardships and suffering, i haven't fallen. Not like you." Ashla joked and Anakin retorted seriously "Well....it won't happen again. I'll rather die, than falling again."

Plo Koon, Ahsoka and Yularen looked totally confused.

Ashla returned to her professional stance "Good to know. Dooku prepare the transfer. We need to talk, after i had enough rest." 

"Fulcrum, i need to take care of politics now. They are already evacuating, we're already in progress taking control of the ships." Dooku left the conference and all other disconnected, too.

* * *

**In the private room of Ahsoka/Anakin**

"Skyguy, i have my suspection and based on your talk....it sound insane....time travel...she is my future version?" Ahsoka stuttered

Anakin confirmed dryly "She is looking very familiar, it's just your mature version."

"What she meant, you've fallen? I can sense, you sometimes dipping controlled in the dark side to draw power."

"Well indeed I've fallen in the my timeline and have done terrible things.....the force sent me back for some reason to correct the timeline." Anakin shrugged "Besides, drawing power from compassion and righteous isn't wrong. You're doing the same."

"Well, it working well, i learned it from you. Don't dwell on things, you've done in your past life. That why, you detected the control chips with order 66....if not, the clones would have eradicated the Jedi... " Ahsoka looked terrified.

"This problem should be soon taken care of. I'm very happy, that you had understand my recent advices of controlling and accepting emotions."

"Let's go getting some food, I'm starving!"

* * *

**Back in the Jedi Tempel**

"Anakin, the council want to hear your report. Ahsoka should be there, too" Obi-wan called them over his comm link.

"Haven't they already got our mission reports?" Anakin deadpanned "They want to hear personally and they were some inconsistent parts. Plo Koon already submitted his report"

"I'll be there soon." Anakin obliged

"Few questions, we have, about the mission." Yoda began

"You seemed to be familiar with Ashla, can you tell more about her?" Mace looked sternly to him.

"Why you're suddenly interested in a strong force sensitive togruta woman? The familiarity is my private matter." Anakin glanced back to Mace Windu.

"You're clearly hidding information about her, your attachment to her, cloud your better judgement." Mace Windu stated coolly

"You have no right to interfere in my private matters." Anakin pointed out

"She's aligned with Dooku, a sith lord. She hasn't fallen for now." Mace Windu reminded him

"I won't tell you anything about her." Anakin crossed his arms in defiance.

Ahsoke could feel the tension spiked up and jumped in, to assistance him "She is my older sister, that why we know her. Kinda lost contact, since this war have started."

"That why, i can't give you any relevant information about her, we're just private friends, who lost contact. We saw us, since months, the first time." Anakin supplemented Ahsoka

"Reasonable explaination, it is. Talk, she has about, captured padawans, knights and clones. In charge of them, she is. Dispatching you, Ahsoka and Obi-wan, to find them. " Yoda stated "Speak with you, i'll, after the session."

"I'm certain, she is taking care of everything, they need. She has a good heart." Anakin replied honestly

"Skyguy, i won't be a difficult task." Ahsoka said cheerfully, with the hope seeing her again and to talk about her future.

* * *

**Open Jedi Temple day**

Jedi Tempel Tour: Talk between a Jedi Master/ Visitors 

"How old are these toddlers and children?"

"They are between 3 and 10 for this group. Here in the classes, they learn our history and rules."

"Are they all days here in the Temple? Have they possibilities to see their families for some days and weeks?"

"No, they aren't allow to see their families. We want to prevent, that they forming attachments to them. It would just cloud their judgement, we're meant to serve the greater good."

"Every sentient being have emotions and attachments, without them, we wouldn't be alive."

"Our goal is to serve and help the people, emotions and attachents would just hinder that. We're selfless people."

"Well, but as toddler, you already take them away from their families. They have no choice, but forced to be Jedi, from my point of view, they know no other life. Neither a normal childhood or knowing their families. Sound like a cult for me."

"From their point of view, it makes sense. Teaching them early on, with no emotions and attachments to raise them. It'll be difficult to get rid of them, when you lived with them" Another visitor interjected

"Well, they only takes toddlers in. It's morally right, to the other, denying teaching them, because they are too old? I can understand, why they don't fit in their strict code, but still doesn't sound right for me. In the normal world, taking a toddler, would be kidnapping."

"We only take childrens, with the parent consent."

"That's a bad excuse, for denying them, seeing their children later in the Temple. I always wondered, why your numbers were that small, your recruitment practice causing it."

"Don't forgot, they have noble intentions. But your seclusion is causing, that many see you as myth. They have helped my family to rescue my son from a criminal."

"I guess, they trying their best despite low numbers. You must respect them for that, they are trying. 10.000 Jedi aren't really enough, to bring justice and law to the whole galaxy."

"I thought, they were warmongers, but in reality they aren't. Just the damned war, causing it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like, please leave a kudos or if you want a review.


	12. 2.1. Aftermath of the battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoda/Ahsoka/Anakin and Dooku/Ashla talks

**Few weeks later, Dooku/ Ashla at Serenno**

"Hello, Ahsoka, nice we meet again in person, after busy weeks. You need sometimes really to take break to not overexert yourself."

"Dooku, i'm used to it. Hiding from the Galactic empire and running secret operations, will sometimes require no sleep for some days." Ashla shrugged

"Your wellbeing is very important. I don't want to see yourself get harmed by overexertion."

"I'll consider to minimalize it. I really enjoy, not being on the run all the time."

"I might begin with a important theme. Is Anakin the other time traveller? You both, had shown to each other a clear familiarity."

"He known some facts about my past life. We duelled on Malachor, he was the new apprentice. He must be from a latter time, he isn't Darth Vader anymore."

"That may explain, why he and Ahsoka are exceptional strong for their age. I have records, where he force crushed entire droid armies with ease and his padawan is capable of force lifting a few droids and then smash them into walls."

"That only make sense, that he would her teach his knowledge. He could be a reliable ally. I guess, he want to kill Palpatine and then have a happy time with his wife and family, Padme. In my timeline, he have 2 children, 1 girl and 1 boy. Both are amazing adults."

"Another important piece of Sidious plan made defunct. With the control chips soon disabled, he'll be powerless."

"I guess, that he rendered some of the control chips useless, i have examined some of the captured clones. They have been disabled by short circuiting. The captured Venators are currently in refit, for our planned offensive. They have too less firepower, I'm building more guns on them."

"We need to overhelm quickly, once the majority of control chips are disabled. The republic have more manpower and industry to build warships. If they would draft their population, we will be forced to retreat. We don't know the extent of his sucess, to be certain, we need to release our virus and infect the majority of them."

"Good idea and i have more good news. Removed biochips from captured clones, we could accelerate the development of it. It will take estimated 5 months, i already set up secret and hidden academies across all of our core territory with sufficient manpower. Recruits are already in training. I could imagine, a reformed Jedi Order and decentralised, to have direct contact with the people and better to help destituts and without strict rules. Maybe, include other force orders, under a highly decentralised organisation."

"We had the 4 Jedi Service Corps, the exploration, medical, educational and agricultural corps, where Jedi, who failed their trials, are."

"I never heard of them, because everyone want to be Jedi Knight? Much knowledge have been lost during the purge. They should be included in the mainstream order."

"What you imagine under more relaxed rules?"

"Allow attachments and emotions and learn to control them. Families can stay together, with the decentralised Temples. I learn in my fight against the Sith Empire, that having some sort of a family, will strengthen your resolve and retain sanity. I wouldn't be alive, if i secluded myself. Allow marriages for and between Jedi, i suspect, that my former Master, Anakin, is married to her. It give him calm, strength and compassion. Don't take toddlers away from their families, and no age restrictions."

"Sounds reasonable, i think, bolster the force sensitive ranks with non force-sensitive members, will help uphold justice and law."

"Doesn't sound bad, combining it. The Jedi were always in too low numbers to do that."

"I agree, we can use this acadamies as Temples and training ground for our armed forces. You'll be a good master of this new order."

"I never taken an padawan due to war. I'll get used to it, i guess. What about your progress in securing the loyalties of the systems?"

"I making progress. Piracy and sentient trafficking are stopped and declared as illegal. I strengthened the right of workers and enforcing it, with your diguised planetary militia."

"I have lot of more worlds maybe willingly joining us. Have you been able to deactivate the shutdown code? Your master might changed his plans, he'll bring the collapse of the republic and use the confederacy as base, i guess."

"Probably, he can adapt quickly. Best plan of action would be quickly swop in, destroy quickly the republic fleets, then sieging Coruscant to kill Sidious and force the Jedi and Republic to recognice our independence."

"We should giving them a chance to reform, maybe they will see their shortcomings."

"Agree, i have thought about the political system to avoid the squabbling of the republic. Organising all planets in sectors and they can elect 1 representative to the senate. To avoid the exploitation of regions, they have a regional government with autonomy. The central government will control in case all military forces, forming laws, which don't interfere with their autonomy and 2 leaders with much power to keep each other in check, in case, politicans are squabbling again."

"Interesting, it sound like Palpatine rules tyrannically the galaxy with grand moffs, which got appointed by him. But if they got elected, it would actually work. The militia will be organised into sectoral forces, i propose. We saw, how selfish the planatery defemsive fleets, without central command, were, they didn't dispatch any ship to help Naboo. But i might ask, who should be these supposed 2 leaders? They need to be controlled too, in case."

"I really appreciate your presence. You and me, as leaders, empereor and empress, for the betterment of the galaxy. The Leader needs to be accepted by the senate, but they can serve as long, the senate support them. You're doing amazing diplomatic work, as strategic planner and have the determination to use nessecary force to crush resistance for the greater good."

"I consider you as friend. We're really work good together. But make me an empress? I need really think about it."

* * *

**Few days, after council meeting,**

**Yoda, Ahsoka and Anakin**

"Not the same Anakin, you're, since return from Christophsis. Muting yourself in the force, you're. Teaching the same to Ahsoka, you do." Yoda began  


"I learned a lot in short time, masking your force signature is really helpful." Anakin defended.

"Records, i saw, you force crushed many droids. The dark side, it's. Much stronger, in the force, you are." Yoda looked sceptically.  


"Force crushing them is more practical, than cutting them with the lightsaber. It's not a dark side, i haven't draw from negative emotions, i protected my troops from harm." Anakin scolded him

"More  reluctantly , you got. Your mental shields, on a master level, they are. More ruthless, you're on the battlefield, killing unarmed men and prisoners, not the Jedi way, it is." Yoda criticized him  


"Yoda, why taking bounty hunter prisoners? They deserved death, because they killed many for bounty." Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"Every life, precious, it is. Killing, not the Jedi way, is. Giving them, a second chance, we must give them. Anakin, more matured and calm, you got." Yoda pointed out

"That's why we losing the war. Not using bombardment of military infrastructure or civilian center to achieve victory. Even firing artillery shells in populated centers, when they are entrenched, is quite useful." Anakin sharply retorted.

"Why sending unexperienced padawans to the frontiers? They will probably die, achieving nothing, you're throwing their lifes away!" Ahsoka exclaimed upset

"Prevent, we must, the Sith victory. Too less numbers, we are, force we are, to send young padawans as commanders." Yoda explained

"Unexperienced padawans aren't good commanders, they lead us to many defeats. To kriff hell, clones officiers are better, let the padawns in the Temple!" Ahsoka shouted out "You ruining their lifes with war."

"Padawan Tano, calm down. To the dark side, it lead. Skillfully, you got, in the use of the force, by the tutelage from your master. Worried, I'm, about your emotions and attachments."

"I've teached her, instead of releasing them into the force, to control them. Every sentient being have them, you need to acknowledge them. Emotions, like compassion and love aren't wrong, as long you don't dismiss rationality." Anakin defended Ahsoka

"It helped me through battles, i don't see anything wrong about it. Many Jedi actually using emotions in battle." Ahsoka justified herself.

"For another reason, i come, here. Knowing, who Ashla is and attached you're to. Why a Jedi, work for a Sith?" Yoda asked Anakin

"Because the Jedi are flawed and that'll be their downfall. She have all right to be angry at the order, to be honest.  Ahsoka, you remember the sentence _I was once, but I'm not a Jedi any more._ Ashla had experienced traumatic events, it's quite an understatement really. She survived and thrived in situations, where many would have given up. She's a better Jedi, than anyone currently in the order. She'll have a reason." Anakin crossed his arms 

Ahsoka blinked to Anakin perplexed "Snips, imagine getting expelled from the order and lose your only home. That essentially happened to her and then to be on the run for her life, all the time. She had to fight for justice and got hunted down, the reason why she is that elusive."

"That's why i saw in her eyes, that she already saw too much. This grief and lose..." Ahsoka trailed off and giggled "I still wonder, why she hasn't fallen."

"She is, what the Jedi should be, what sadly, isn't the case. I guess, she decided to not dwell on them and fought on for justice. " Anakin stated coolly

"Knowing a lot, you do. Ashla must travel back in time. Ashla, the mature version of Ahsoka is, based on same face markings." Yoda interrupted them "You are, too wise, mature, strong in the force and calm, you have time travelled, too."

"Good conclusion, you put finally the pieces together. I'm a former Sith lord, your teachings are very wrong." Anakin revealed his identity and let his yellow eyes shortly return.

Yoda was prepared for everything, but that still surprised him. _A former Sith lord?_

"Already suspected that, I did. Didn't expect, a former Sith lord. Observed we have, your changed mature, calm and defiance behaviour."

"What will happen?" Ahsoka asked Anakin, then said with a determined voice "We won't let that happen again."

"Short summary, the republic falls, the Jedi Order got wiped out, some escaped like Ahsoka. I don't know, what happened to you, but i killed Obi-wan." Anakin looked seriously "At the end, i killed Darth Sidious. Sith and Jedi are wiped out. I'm sorry about, what i've done."

"I already plan to kill Darth Sidious, but i need to destroy his prepared plans first. He deserved to be killed, he let the galaxy suffer for decades. I'm certain, my future Ahsoka, see it in the same way." Anakin declared.

"Still the question, Ashla joined Dooku, remain. Wrong, i was to assume, you can't return from the dark side. Knowing the identity, of the Sith Lord, you know. Arresting him, as soon as possible, we need." Yoda stated firmly

"Future Ahsoka and me, already know the true identity of the Sith lord. You tried to arrest him without any evidence, it ended very badly. I'm quite sure, future Ahsoka is collecting evidence already and planning to kill him. His contingency plans need to be disabled, too. We need patience, please hold secretly, what transpired here, we'll handle it. When the times comes, we'll inform the council and your backing would be then very helpful. I'll rather die, than fall."

Anakin said it, with finality in his tone.

"Wise, this plan of action. Another explaination, i'll find. Talk about, flaws about the order, after Sidious death." Yoda left the room

* * *

"Snips, I'm sure, you noticed, that Padme and me are very close friends?" Anakin looked to her warmly

"Skyguy, you aren't very subtle. Everyone can see that." Ahsoka smiled

"Well, we're actually married. I don't even try to hide it anymore." Ahsoka gasped and then said cheerfully "You're happy, that only count. Let go to Padme and have lunch together."

"Snips, i consider you, as my little sister. You're part of my family, you're always welcome."

Anakin and Ahsoka embraced each other warmly "I have lost you once, i won't lose you again." Anakin muttered and Ahsoka lekku darkened as reaction.

_Skyguy is her family and she really like him_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dooku wanted a more efficient government, that is probably, what he want. And not a suicidal Jedi Code....
> 
> If you like it, please leave kudos or if you want, a review


	13. 2.2. Ahsoka and Anakin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin teaching Ahsoka more aggressive unrestricted use of the force

_ **Few months later** _

**Anakin in Padme office**

"Ahsoka, watch hidden the landing plattform. When Cad Bane, Aurra Sing an their crew are assembled, kill them. They broke the law and kill people for money, they deserve no mercy. They must arrive in any moment."

"Anakin, what you said? We're safe, the senat guards will keep us safe." Padme looked worried to her husband.

"They won't an the bounty hunter will slain them. Ahsoka will deal with them." Anakin stated seriously

"Skyguy, Cad Bane is talking with the guards. No sign of the other." Ahsoka reported.

"Anakin, if it true, we want to arrest them, for crimes against the republic." Padme said.

"All bounty hunter deserve no mercy, they kill for money. If we get rid of them, the world is better. They aren't better than sklavers." Anakin defended

"Padme, i want you to ran for chancellor to replace Palpatine. You would make a great chancellor." Padme looked confused "Ani, you are changed since months... I'm worried about you. More ruthless and less hot headed."

"You still love me, if i tell you terrible things?" Anakin asked her

"Of course, i'll. Why you think otherwise?" Padme gently replied

"I've time travelled and committed mass murder for a Sith empire. I chocked and hurted you." Anakin looked guilty. "I'm a former Sith lord."

"Ani, are you serious? It sound ridiculous." Anakin blend his eyes shortly yellow shortly and force lightning towards the window.

"I'm sorry for everything and i nearly killed Ahsoka. I killed Obi-wan..." Padme is shocked, but then hugged him warmely. "You would burn the galaxy for someone, you love. But you haven't done it... you're a good man with a sense of justice. We can stop this Sith empire from rising together." Anakin softened up by her soft answer.

"Darth Sidious ensklaved everyone in his reach, i won't let that happen again. I was his pet and carried out his genoicides and massacres." Anakin continued to sob.

"It's fine. We'll stop him, before the terrible things can happen..." Padme spoke gently "And then we can raise happy family together, once it's over."

"Ahsoka will come with us, she's part of our family. I'll stop him, but i need your help. Gathering support arround you, the Sith lord is Palpatine. Once he is done, we need a popular chancellor. I'll leave the Jedi, if they don't agree to our marriage." Anakin looked relieved "I'll teach you some tricks to deceive him, i was his puppet for decades."

They got suddenly interrupted, Ahsoka calling them.

"They beginning killing the guards, someone sniping them." Ahsoka said

"Stay put, let them feel safe. We can't rescue the guards." Anakin replied honestly

"It seemed, they are assembled and planning. Thye convinced the other guards, that everything is fine. Time to go in!" Ahsoka reported and leapt into action.

"She'll be fine, Padme. I teached her a lot." Anakin calmed down panicked Padme, who replied. "I hope, i don't want herself get hurted."

* * *

Cad Bane suddenly saw a person jumping, who was a young togruta teenger, appeared before them.

"You'll pay, what you have done!" Ahsoka exclaimed determined and forced lift them all into the air.

The bounty hunters looked shocked, they haven't expected company, but they couldn't do anything, because they were suspended in the air.

Suddenly, the teenager enhanced their fall and let slam against the ground. The hard impact rendered them unconsciously.

Ahsoka force throwed her 2 lightsabers to decapiticiate them quickly and their droid company.

"Skyguy, it's done, they're death. How we explain this mess?" Ahsoka said, with a small smile on her face.

* * *

Soon an inspection team of Obi wan and senat guards investigated, what happened. The bounty hunters bodies laid decapiticiated bloodied on the ground, along them shattered droid parts.

Obi-wan turned to Ahsoka, Anakin and Padme, who looked paled, by the bloodsheed. "Who have done that?"

Ahsoka explained "They killed the guards, then I incapacitated them to kill them. They can't harm more people, because of money."

Anakin glanced to Ahsoka "And Ziro, will stay in prison, where he belongs. Last time, he got freed. This bastard and all hutt, really deserve to be killed off."

"Skyguy, that is extrem. Not all hutts are slavers." Ahsoka said seriously and Anakin conceded "Well all hutts, who are engaged in sklave holding and trade, deserve death."

Obi-wan scolded them "Ahsoka, killing them wasn't necessary. We could put them into prison." Ahsoka just shook her head and exclaimed "You can't change bounty hunter minds. They slain without honor!"

"Anakin! Ahsoka! Killing is not the Jedi way. Every life is precious." Obi-wan scolded them further. "Killing incapacitated persons isn't morally right." They just starred back to him, with sceptical expressions.

"We just throwing pragmatism into it." Ahsoka defended and Anakin slightly nodded "What Ashla have done. She killed, when it was more practical. Killed or be killed off."

"Skyguy, it's not the time.. to speak open about it." Ahsoka urged Anakin, giving him a serious look.

"You both giving the council a lof of headaches. Just submit a report, what happened. I admit, your strategies and tactics, despite ruthlessness, are effective." Obi-wan stated coolly and frowned "Ahsoka, you become like Anakin."

"Snips, Padme. Let's go to an restaurant. I'm hungry, i'll order us some special food today. Ahsoka, you've done good work dispatching them." Ahsoka beamed at Anakin compliment. "You're a very unconventional teacher, i learned more than in the past last years from the kriff order."

Obi-wan still heard this piece of conversation, while they walked away and sighed internally "Anakin, what are you doing...."

* * *

The Jedi high council got the reports, what happened. They looked horrified, to put it mildly.

"Ahsoka herself admitted, she killed them without remorse. Anakin have no problems with that." Obi-wan looked worried

"That is worrying. I know Ahsoka, i found her. She would never kill unarmed and incapacitated persons." Plo Koon said, with a incredulously expression.

"The chief inspector had concluded, that they were decapiticiated by lightsabers. It was a clean cut." Obi-wan confirmed

"They broke the Jedi Code, i can oversee their tactic and strategies, which include endangering innocent civilian, to be victorious. But that can't be tolerated!" Mace voiced his opinion.

"Anakin said, that he want to kill all hutts, once the war is over. He seemed to hate slavery. Anakin and Ahsoka are clearly attached to each other." Obi-wan added

"Together they are, our most sucessfully army, currently. Dealing with it, we must, after the war. Having more pressing matters, we have." Yoda stated.

"I agree, Ahsoka and Anakin will need each other. I'll reprimand him, for the not Jedi behaviour. Let's concentrate us on the war." Obi-wan defended Yoda decision

_Anakin and Ahsoka please do anything more stupidly! I can't cover everything._

"Master Ima-Gun Di had recently capitulated and Ryloth is now under enemy control. We lost a row of important fortified planets due to their new superweapon, they are calling it _defoliator._ It's a weapon, which kill all organic lifes around it, but left the droids untouched. They threatened to use it, when we don't capitulate lost positions." Kit Fisto stated sourly.

"They used it against very stubborn commanders. Beyond doubt, this new weapon will decimate our crumbling hold over the mid rim. Geonosis sucessfully revolted, Ashla could negotiate a truce with the Ryloth resistance, Felucia and Christophsis have fallen. We're in a very direly situation, i suggest using Electro-proton bombs." Obi-wan proposed

"Free to use them, if no harm to civilians is possible, to slow down enemy progress." Yoda said with finality  


* * *

**Few months later**

"Hello Dooku and Ventress, welcome to one of the prison camps of the Jedi." Ashla greeted them and Dooku replied politely "It was on my way, visiting it will cause no harm."

"We recently captured a Jedi master, Ima-Gun Di. A lot more Jedi and clones were captured in the last days. The buildings, where they are being hold, are built with force suppressive material, they can't escape." Ashla continued

"With your strategic and tactical advices, we could advanced even deeper. They are losing rapidly ground." Ventress praised her

"My agent network across the republic is a big help." Ashla admitted

"Darth Sidious is happy to see us crushing the republic. He said, that i'll show the population, how far the Jedi have failed them. We're currently safe from him. Could you swayed some of our captured Jedi to join the new order?" Dooku looked to Ashla

"Not the majority, they are too deep indoctrinated. I already began to pick up force sensitives with a new institution, with the help of the few, who could be swayed. It's really hard." Ashla sighed heavily

"I had mostly secured the loyalties of all systems. How far is the bio virus developed?" Dooku wanted to know

"About 2 months, take or give 1 or 2 weeks. It's sometimes annoying, that the big companies still trying sometimes illegal blockades over unprotected planets. It's exhausting to deal with that. Good news are, that most of the venators are refitted with more firepower." Ashla replied.

"We'll cut their power, when have the people behind us. They can't be allowed to undermine our state, like they do in the republic. I have observed, that Anakin is training your younger self with more aggressive use of the force. I'm applying this supertank armour on our hidden regiments tanks." Dooku said

"That will nicely surprised them..we'll bring them to heel with that." Ventress eyes sparkled

"It's typical Skywalker again. I was informed by one of my agents, that she killed Cad Bane and his bounty hunter crew, it'll prevent some bad things. I wasn't able to do that in the original timeline" Ashla rolled her eyes and added "I have an idea to deal with the neutral systems and Mandalore, before it will rip itself in flames."

"I guess, i need to work along with Kenobi." Ashla said, clearly displeased

"I can sense, he hurted you. What happened?" Dooku carefully asked her

"He let me believe, that he was killed. He betrayed my trust, big time." Ashla sobbed and tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like, please leave kudos, or if you want a review.


	14. 2.3. Mandalore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use mandalorian language, because it would be more convincing

**Mandalore, '956 CRC**

"Commander Fulcrum, we're in the system. Our ships are cloaked in the orbit of Concordia." A humanoid commander responded.

"Stay alerted, wait for further orders." Ashla replied.

"General Kenobi." Prime Minister Almec greeted him

"I thank you for the audience, Prime Minister Almec." Obi-wan greeted politily back.

"I welcome you as servant of the people. But i'm worried about rumour, who lead to us. Mandalore would never oppose against the republic. Duchess Satine values peace more than her own life." Almec said

"I already know the her motives." Obi-wan stated coolly

"Mandalore have left his warrior past behind. All of our warriors have been banned to the mond Concordia. They already died out for years." Almec retorted.

"Are you sure? Recently I encounter one man in mandalorian armour, Jango Fett." Obi-wan looked sceptical to him

"Jango Fett? He's an usual bounty hunter, how he got the armour, is for me a mystery."

Suddenly Satine and Ashla enter the thron room.

"The elusive Ashla, the rumours must be true. The Mandalorians are building an army against thee republic and joining the confederacy." Obi-wan began

"I'm not forcing any planets into the confederacy, only republic planets. I'm here for another purpose. There is no need for hostilities now." Ashla shooted back

"We would never join the war, we're peacefully people. Our 1500 neutral worlds have been spared from the devastation of the war." Satine defended, with a sharp voice.

"Can i may ask, why Ashla is here? She is the diplomatic voice of the confederacy. A separatist saboteur attack one of our cruisers. A mandalorian saboteur." Obi-wan retorted back and showed a holo display of the assailant.

"It must be wrong. No mandalorian would use that violence. Not any more. Who is the prisoner?" Almec looked to Obi-wan "He took his life, to avoid the interrogation. I know these commandos fought many wars, often against the Jedi."

Satine interrupted him "Every member of my people is trustworthy like me."

Ashla huffed. "The new mandalorians are trustworthy. It was the death watch, who had their base on Concordia. To answer your question, i'm here to negotiate a trade agreement with the neutral systems. I respect their neutrality, i already saw enough warfare, lose and death."

"They don't interfere with our politics. Without question, your senate have ordered by the senate to interfere with our politics!" Satine said upset

"My investigation have ben ordered by the council of the Jedi." Obi-wan gave back a honest answer.

"The kriff Jedi council tends to stuck their noses into things, where they don't belong." Ashla rolled very familiar her eyes, Obi-wan couldn't quite place. Her cheeky language sometimes... and face markings.....

"Let's go for a walk through the city." Satine decided

"I agree, i saw only smouldering ruins of Mandalore. I won't get another chance." Ashla agreed

* * *

"This is a beautiful city and no infighting between clans." Ashla observed the city landscape

"My peace politics brought prosperity and stability sucessfully. Ashla, how you know about the Deathwatch?" Satine asked her

"I have my sources. To be honest, i could have easily supported them to overthrow you, but it'll probably lead to a totally destroyed Mandalore. Your leadership united the mandalorian peacefully and allowing them to prosper. Dooku and me have stabilised the outer and mid rim worlds and brought back prosperity and wealth. We even managed to outlaw slavery, which the republic failed to do!" Ashla said proudly, her eyes sparkled

.

"Mandalore have developed pretty well, since my last visit." Obi-wan said pleased

"Sadly, not all see it in this way. For example, the previous mentioned death watch. We're already trying everything to track them down." Satine regreted

"How influential is this death watch movement?" Obi-wan asked

"They are very militant group and want try to take over Mandalore. They are pretty good armed." Ashla replied, with her eyes even more saddened.

"From my understanding, they are just a small group rioters, who are bombing public places." Satine countered and looked to Obi-wan "Why peacekeeper are fighting at the front?"

"A peacekeeper belong to the frontiers of a conflict. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to his work." Obi-wan explained

"The work of peacekeepers should avoid, that conflicts can be escalated." Satine voiced her opinion.

"Satine, you heard, that the Jedi keep sending their young padawans to the front lines? Sacrifing them for a lost cause and this war was unavoidable. The outer rim and some outlying mid rim territories were mistreated and exploited by the core worlds. They don't even have representation. The republic cause this war, they raised a clone army to stop our peacefully secession movement." Ashla shrugged and glanced to Obi-wan with disapproval.

"You threatened to your biological weapons on worlds, if you we refuse to surrender. Not quite peacefully." Obi-wan scolded her.

"It's a good way to minimalize our causalties. I can assure, that all your captured Jedi and clones are supplied with everything, they need. Satine, the Jedi Order just have 10.000 member, many of them padawans, they can't really uphold law and justice." Ashla pointed out.

"Ashla have some points. Why keep sending teenager into warzones?" Satine looked paled

"Satine, without them, we would certainly lost the war already." Ashla just giggled and replied honestly "You're already lost, since you joined the war. The public opinion is turning against you, Darth Sidious used that to his advantage." Ashla couldn't hold tears back any more for a short time, her memories of feeling of death of thousand Jedi at once, resurfaced.

Obi-wan looked deeply in her eyes, which are striking familiar with Ahsoka one's. He got a glimpse, how much grief and sadness, she currently holding back, before she could snaps her shields back.

"Obi-wan. Ashla honored all treaties, she had negotiated. Trading will benefit both parties, they don't require us to join the war." Satine spoke up

Suddenly, an explosion happened before them. Many got injuried. But Ashla created, with her hand lifted a force barrier to possible block smoke and debris reaching them.

Ashla walked forward and stated calmly "I guess, i need no force healing here. Everyone in a relative good shape."

Obi-wan could shortly sense Ashla force presence, while she raised the force barrier. It was essential Ahsoka force presence. Maybe the force was distorted, during the explosion and disturbed his senses.

_Time travel sound ridicioulous, but she really look like the mature version of Ahsoka.... Obi-wan mused_

"It can be only the work of foreigner." Satine declared

"It's the death watch." Ashla pointed to the death watch hologram on the ground.

"That's more than usual vandalism. This is a political revenge with your government and with you. You aren't safe her, i'll bring you back to the palace." Obi-wan stated

"She's safe, we need to find the culprit of this. Stupid death watch....." Ashla sighed, like when Ahsoka have enough of something.

"Agree, everyone will stay here. I'll question everyone, no one will leave scene of the crime." Obi-wan declared loudly.

Shortly after, one man tried to run away, but when Obi-wan wanted to pursuit the suspect, Ashla forced lifted him into air and then force pulled him towards her.

_Obi-wan could confirm, the essence of that presence, it was all Ahsoka. She lowered her masking drastically, to enable to use the force. She feels quite... powerful and is a bright shining beacon_

"You can't move, i'm holding you with the force in place." Ashla towered over him "I know, that Pre Vizsla is the Mand'alor of Kyr'tsad. You got nothing from violence, it'll spiral down Manda'yaim to total haran."

"Usen'ye jetii! Satine naakla politics are a violation to Mandalore traditonal warrior culture. We were proud verda, what are we now? No ijaat!" The man exclaimed

"Hodar! You didn't know, what decades of akaan do to you. Manda'yaim will hettir, because of your stupid traditional pride! Look around you, isn't that mesh'la?" Ashla exclaimed, Obi-wan could sense, a lot of emotions swirled in her. She spoke somehow fluently Mandalorian.

"Pre Vizsla will restore our ijaat. He'll parjir! Satine is a hut'uun." the man exclaimed

"To be mando means naas, if Manda'yaim is naastar. Jurkadir neverd is no ijaat. Hut'uun!" Ashla retorted

"Aruetii! No kar'tayl, you have about us." The man insulted Ashla

"Aliit is very important for you. You're mirci't of Satine now." Ashla said with finality, force stunned him and mask her again in the force.

"What you have done to him?" Satine asked and Ashla shrugged "He's just force stunned, he'll be awake soon."

"How you jorhaa'ir our joha?" Satine looked to Ashla stunned and she replied honestly "I borarir with mando."

"Ashla... Ahsoka. I could sense, that you experienced in your future must be terrible, i could feel deeply buried grief and sadness. But joining Dooku, isn't the way to end this war. It'll just prolong the war." Obi-wan interrupted them and Ashla said "We're safe, i raised a force bubble around us, when i heard _Ahsoka_. No one can hear us."

Satine looked confused "Ahsoka is Anakin Padawan and 15 year old."

Ashla spoke up and looked to them sternly "I'm very surprised, that you need that long, to figure it out. Satine, i'm from a terrible future, decades ahead. Mandalore and the whole galaxy will be in ruin, if we don't stop Pre Vizsla. It's just really an understatement."

Obi-wan said calmly "We would have accept, you as a master. You would make a great Jedi."

But Ashla crossed her arms and looked to him, with a determined and unsympathetic expression "Why i should join a kriffing Order, who betrayed my trust? You stupid Jedi dawned the galaxy to suffer under a Sith Empire, you had failed me and the galaxy. We can speak about it later, i propose to kill or arrest Pre Vizsla."

Satine replied "I'll arrange a meeting with him, i prefer to arrest him than killing him."

Ashla rolled her eyes "Don't expect me to let him alive, when we have no option. I'll not shy away from bombing them into submission, if needed."

"Ahsoka, i can't really reprimand you, but please consider less murderous options." Obi-wan pleaded

"Just get back to the palace, i'll show specific memories. You need to understand, why i consider the killing option." Ashla stated with finality

* * *

**Private secure room, Satine, Obi-wan and Ashla**

"I'll begin projecting my memories into you. We need to mediate together, i'll connect with Satine.

Obi-wan and Satine nodded.

_Almec "Sign that the confession is, you are a traitor."_

_Satine "There is only one traitor here on Mandalore, prime minister. It's you! You control the black market, misused the trust of the people, use your office to get more rich and powerful. Shame on you!_

_Almec "Your idealism is inspired, but hopeless naive. The black market serve for the good of the people"  
_

_Ahsoka "That's absurd!"_

_Almec "The war destroy the trade in the galaxy. The profits of the black market enable to us to get humanoid supplies for Mandelore. See it as new taxation for the national security"_

_Satine "This taxation just serve your interest, prime minister. Who are these humanoid supplies, you speak of "_

_Almec "My patience have ended, myabe that'll convince you"_

_Satine get electroshocked, but resist "Rather i'll die than signing your confession"_

_Almec "I can do that"_

_Ahsoka "You just wasting your time"_

_Almec "Bring me these treacherous cadets"_

_Satine "No, you can't do that. They are only kids"_

_Four cadets were being lead in_

_Almec "I fear your nephew must suffer"_

_The cadets and Ahsoka defeating Almec and his guards_

Ashla said, with a serious expression "You see, why i opening trading, even with neutral worlds. Or that'll happen. Many worlds would have to suffer, if the their trade collapsed. Your republic don't even consider that. My action will prevent, what i showed from happening. The war needs to end soon."

Satine looked pleading to Ashla "Agree, the war need to end. Why you don't have taken steps towards peace?"

Ashla answered, with a sad expression "I already taken steps, but Dooku and me are currently ruining Darth Sidious plans. I know his identity, but in my timeline you failed spectacularly to kill him, then we'll make peace."

Obi-wan spoke up "You must have high influence."

Ashla shrugged "Well, i'm equal to Dooku, we ruling currently together the confederacy, dealing with exploits from greedy big companies isn't fun. I couldn't really much from joining your order, i have my grudges against you, but we'll speak later about that. Let's continue to another important memory."

_Bo-Katan "You remember me. No worry, the death watch is history. Now, we have an common enemy"_

_Holopicture of Darth Maul appeared_

_Ahsoka "Maul"_

_Bo-Katan "I need your help. I'll explain everything on the way."_

Ashla explained "Maul have taken over Mandalore, with the help of Death Watch. I'll guide you to the republic invasion of Mandalore."

Obi-wan "How Maul could survive his cut in 2 parts, it's impossible."

Ashla shrugged "I don't really know, i encountered him, multiple times."

_Several Republic gunboats and mandalorian fighters were approaching Mandalore, with 3 venators in orbit_

_"Commander, i have Prime Minister Almec from Mandalore, calling."_

_Rex "Put him through."_

_Almec "What does this invasion mean? That republic troops are here, is a clear treaty violation."_

_Bo-Katan "Your time have come, Almec. You're now Maul's puppet. We'll overthrow him."_

_Almec "Bo-Katan, the traitor. I should know, that you're behind this invasion. To be on the side of the republic, you'll be in the eyes of the people an enemy"_

_Bo-Katan "I doesn't care"_

_Scenes of anti air fire and missiles, with some gunships destroyed. Intensive fighting between in the air between the defenders and attackers._

Ashla continued "I'll skip to a much later time, is just basically intensive fighting."

_Ahsoka stand in opposite side to Darth Maul_

"Ahsoka, you faced Maul?" Obi-wan looked horrified

"Well, i won. Look outside the window, the destruction and explosions happening everywhere. I can't show you more precious memories, it could hinder my plans."

_Many explosions and suddenly the left window broke._

"Before you ask, i nearly joined him, to destroy Darth Sidious. He offered me an alliance. In hindsight, we couldn't really do anything, if i would join him." Ashla shrugged

"I can't let that happen, the destruction of the Mandalore." Satine said determined, with her hands on her hips

"Then we need to deal with the deathwatch, either they collaborate or get destroyed. In case, i could hire them for the confederacy army, i really need some instructors." Ashla contemplated. "Let's end the session."

* * *

Obi-wan spoke up gently "You experienced a lot. I hope, you can maybe forgive us at some point. You have a good heart."

"You hurted me a lot, i need time to think about it. Act, like you've seen nothing." Ashla suggested and Obi-wan nodded

Satine spoke up "Let's take off to Concordia."

"Satine, one thing. I have cloaked warships parked around it and they already calibrated precision strikes on all death watch bases. I deduce the nessecity of that, just in case, they are refusing. They'll leave immediatly, when we resolved our little problem." Ashla pointed out

"From your honest actions and motivations, i think, you'll hold your promise. I don't want Mandalore to descend into total destruction." Satine relucantly acknowledged it.

"You can count on that." Ashla promised her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manda'yaim = Mandalore  
> mesh'la = beautiful  
> alor = leader  
> akaan = war  
> verda = warrior  
> Usen'ye! = Go away  
> jetii = Jedi  
> haran = destruction  
> hettir = burn  
> hodar = idiot  
> ijaat = honor  
> Kyr'tsad = death watch  
> naas = nothing  
> mando = Mandalorian  
> naakla = peacefully  
> Mand'alor = sole ruler  
> Jurkadir = attack, threaten, mess with  
> neverd = civilian  
> hut'uun = coward  
> aruetii = foreigner  
> kar'tayl = knowledge  
> aliit = clan name, identity  
> mirci't = prisoner  
> jorhaa'ir = sprechen  
> joha = language  
> borarir = arbeiten  
> parjir = win, be victorious
> 
> http://mandoa.org/
> 
> Yeah, i really think, that Satine need to see the destruction with her own eyes to accept that...... she stood her ground, despite all other facts...
> 
> If you like it please leave a kudos, or if you want a review.


	15. 2.4. Concordia

**In the transport ship, on the way to mond Concordia**

"They need to live out their fighting spirit. I think, i can employ them as mercenaries to destroy the hutt and Zygerrians. They'll be eager to fight." Ashla mused

"Sounds good, it'll redirect their fighting spirit and violence away from Mandalore. Let me try to integrate them into Mandalore society." Satine spoke up

"They want to overthrow you. Probably, they won't agree. Pre Vizsla want to rule Mandalore and get rid of you." Ashla countered honestly

"There must be other option than bloodsheed. Ahsoka, you know their culture a bit." Obi-wan inquired

"Traitional mandalorians honored strength and leadership. Part of death watch followed Maul, an aruetii. He have no kar'tayl about being Mando, that caused a break up of the Kyr'tsad. I could challenge him for a duell of ijaat, to claim his place as Mand'alor of Kyr'tsad. Because i know about mando culture, maybe they won't split up. In emergency, just bomb them to the ground." Ashla thought thoughtful.

"Sound after a reasonable plan. Satine, you agree?" Obi-wan looked to Satine

"I must warn you, it'll including killing him, after mando traditions. I'll handpick a moderate person to govern Concordia. I'll me give even more headaches." Ashla sighed

"This governor must answer to my government. To maintain stability and peace, they can fight as verde in your service." Satine agreed, that may prevent much bloodshed.

"You must explain then, to the Jedi high council, if you succeed." Obi-wan insisted

"It will screw up my plans. I disagree, let speak about it later." Ashla stated coolly.

* * *

**Concordia**

Ashla, Obi-wan and Satine stepped out of the ship

Pre Vizsla greeted them "Duchess Satine, you're welcome."

Satine greeted back "Thank you, gouverneur. I want to introduce Obi-wan and Ashla.

Ashla interrupted "I'll take it from here. Mand'alor of Kyr'tsad. I interrogated one of your hut'uun, there is no honor in hurting neverd."

A record of interrogation appeared, with the interrogation.

Pre Vizsla accused her "Aruetii! Jetii have no kar'tayl of being mando."

Ashla replied "I'm neither a Jetii or darjetii. Aliit and kot are important being mando, but you hut'uun not akaanir verde or jetii. I'm akaanir the jetiise, you not. Ni'duraa!"

Pre Vizla responded "Satine is a hut'uun, naak is naas. Violating our verde pride, our heritage."

Ashla crossed her arms and her blue eyes pierced him "I understand your verde pride, i fought decades of akaan. You want haran of Manda'yaim, like the other me'suum in this akaan? Fighting us or the jetiise, is like jaro. You're an or'dinii."

Pre Vizla defended "Satine is an or'dinii. Tom'yc with the Jetii and jetiise, our aru'ela. I'll be parjir with our akaan'ade to rule Manda'yaim."

Ashla said, with passion infused voice. "I'll challenge you to verde to verde over the Mand'alor of Kyr'tsad, to the traditions of mando. I have ijaat, I could have haran your bases and kill you with the force. Accept it, or i'll kyr'amur you here. I'm not aruetii to mando."

"You have kot and nasreyc, you're a worthy aru'e. Only the strongest can rule Manda'yaim." Pre Vizla accepted the challenge.

"He wasn't given up, he is too stubborn." Ashla looked to Satine and Obi-wan

**Mining complex, outside place, few hours later. Death watch members, Satine, Obi-wan, Ashla and Pre Vizla.**

"I'm not aruetii to being mando. I'll respect your ijaat and aliit. You're all proud verde and vod. I jorhaa'ir your joha." Ashla exclaimed, with determined eyes looking around the room. "I have respected your verde tradition, I'm neither a Jetii or darjetii. I'll cabuor better, than this hut'uun."

Ashla ignited her 2 white lightsabers, Obi-wan as reaction just reeled back. White lightsabers, he never seen them.

"For Manda'yaim!" Pre Vizla shouted and began the duell, ignited his darksaber and charged forward Ashla.

Ashla parried his strikes with ease. Then, she mounted her counterstrikes and forced him to defend against her agile and quick attacks.

After he got forced back and she dodged his strike, with a roll to the side and tried to decapitated him. He just blocked in time and fly with his jet pack into the air to fire his blaster at her, which she already anticipated and deflected the bolts back to him with 1 blade. He landed on the ground then, trying to strike her. As reaction, she blocked this strike, get out of the saber lock and evade him to the side. A quick strike with one of her 'saber deactivated his jet pack. He droppe it to the ground, and activated his flamethrower at her to gain a few meter distance to throw explosives at her. But she leapt back quickly, to avoid the explosions. She then charged towards him, forcing to deflect one of hr baldde with his darksaber, but she quickly withdrawed from the blade lock, then twirled around him to his side, using her agility, chopped off his 'saber hand with one of left lightsaber and then chopped his head wih right lightsaber, before he could react.

Obi-wan looked paled, how easy, the future Ahsoka could kill without remorse.

"It's done, but I'm not a native mando to be Mand'alor of Kyr'tsad. I killed him, because he was very unreasonable. Manda'yaim can't parjir alone against the jetiise or the confederacy, you would never accept aruetii as Mand'alor. Despite it, will you accept me? I can give it, to one reasonable member of the Kyr'tsad." She said gently to the attending Death watch members, while she force pulled, with one hand, the darksaber from the fallen Pre Vizla and clipped it to her utility belt.

Bo-Katan contemplated and spoke up "You jorhaa'ir our joha, respect and knowing our verd traditions and ijaat. You're a great verde, even without the force. We'll always respect you as burcyan, but one of us must be the Mand'alor." The other deathwatch members agreed with Bo-Katan.

Ashla's lekku twitched in joy "Satine agreed, that you can stay Concordia, if you don't jurkadir her. She'll provide you with equipment and you can keep Manda'yaim safe. Bo-Katan, i assume, you want to be Mand'alor. Satine, you'll get somehow get along with your sister, she will be a good Mand'alor."

"Yes, i'll find a good compromise with her." Bo-Katan nodded and Ashla force throwed to her the dark saber.

"I borarir with mando to akaanir an akaan, let do it again. We akaanir the honorless hutt and Zygerrians, who ensklaving people without ijaat. They are hut'uun, deserving kyr'am!" Ashla exclaimed and glanced to Satine "Our warships have already withdrawn like promised."

"We can borarir as ver'verd and verde." Bo-Katan looked honestly and eagerly.

* * *

Anakin was standing, with captain Rex and his other troopers, ready to escort Obi-wan back.

He was surprised, to see Ashla and Obi-wan together.

"It's Ashla, what we should do General Skywalker? We're looking for her, since months." Captain Rex asked him

"Captain Rex, sha'kajir. I'm here for an diplomatic mission." Ashla sighed

"We're on a neutral world, Rex. No fighting here." Anakin ordered.

"It's that, the real Captain Rex, Anakin?" Ashla inquired, with tears in her eyes.

"Of course, Ahs...ehm... Ashla. How did you know him?" Anakin glanced to her.

"Vader, Anakin we can drop our disguise. Obi-wan know my little secret, i don't know, if we can really trust him. How many others know of our little secret?" Ashla asked Anakin, with emotions raging her mind.

"Ahsoka.. i really miss you." Anakin embraced her, she hugged warmly back. "I'm sorry, that i left you, when you needed me, the most." She muttered

"Sir, you want to indicate, she is Ahsoka? She is currently at the Jedi Tempel." Captain Rex looked confused and Obi-wan concluded " Anakin, you must be from the future, too."

"Yes, i really wondered, why you need that long to figure it out. Only Yoda knows, too." Anakin rolled his eyes and turning back to adult Ahsoka

"Ahsoka, i really beg you for pardon, what i'll inflicted to you. Everything, what i've done." Anakin begged adult Ahsoka for forgiveness.

Obi-wan and the clones looked very perplex, to put it mildly.

"I mean really, the destruction of the Alderaan wasn't that necessary. But all the terrible things, haven't happened yet." Tears running down her cheeks, letting some of her buried grief and sadness out. Obi-wa could feel just a glimpse of that, but it still terrified him, what a terrible future she had to experience.

"I didn't want to hurt you on Malachor, or your friends. You know, the twisted mind...." Anakin sobbed into her shoulders

"But i shouldn't leave you in time of need. I was very cold in our last meeting, before the times goes dark..." adult Ahsoka trailed off emotionally and release herself from the hug.

"The Order didn't care about you, the order failed you and me. You didn't failed me. How you did survive, i really feared, i had killed you." Anakin tried to calm her down.

"I got pulled by Erza into the worlds between worlds, time travel shenanigans. Morai, you're here!" Adult Ahsoka lightened up, an owl is sitting on her shoulder and chirped happily.

"I already forgiven you, it wasn't really you. I'm just happy to have you back, your other form was very terrifying." Adult Ahsoka rolled her eyes and looked with watery eyes to him

"How you got back to your senses?"

"Did you know, that Padme is my wife? My son brought me back to light, this time, i'll raise him by myself. I killed Darth Sidious and rebels managed to blow up the second death star. You've laid the foundations to enable that." Anakin looked gladly and proudly

"I already suspected that, you weren't that subtle. Leia must be your daughter then. She really had the face of Padme and her kindness." Adult Ahsoka supplemented

"I'm that glad, you didn't totally lost your cheekiness and cheerfulness during the dark times. It won't happen again, i already disabled the majority of the control chips." Anakin said delightened.

"Dark times, it's a really an understatement. I'll take care of the remaining chips with a biovirus to disable them, even shinnies." Anakin nodded.

"I can't really get over to forgive the Jedi Order......" Adult Ahsoka said, with a sad expression and Anakin asked gently "You can always come to me, you're like my sister. Do you think, we can trust Obi-wan?"

Obi-wan finally spoke up and looked around "Can we discuss it, in the ships? It would be ... more subtle."

* * *

**Inside the ship**

Obi-wan cleared his throat "Can i get short summary, what will happen?"

Adult Ahsoka summarised quickly "The republic have been replaced by a Sith Empire, headed by Darth Sidious and the Jedi Order was wiped out." Then tears ran down her cheeks again and she regained her control. "I've to feel 10.000 Jedi dying, at once due to order 66. As i know, only 4 Jedi survived, the remaining were hunted down or went into hiding."

"Nearly all clone battailons are freed by the control chips, we have, a few we can't do. Too loyal to the chancellor." Rex reported

"My biovirus will take care of them." Adult Ahsoka declared. "Rex, in my future you're the only friend, i had left." Her eyes glittered.

"That is a very terrible future, we must prevent that." Obi-wan stated determined.

"Anakin, how you ended up in this weird suit thing?" Adult Ahsoka inquired and Anakin replied, with a guilty expression "When i turned, i fought Obi-wan and he cut of my legs and arms and let me burn in lava. Then Sidious decided not to heal me, but put me in painful suit. How you can't just kill me, but just let me burn there?"

"I would never do that. I really like you as my brother. I would never let suffer, like that." Obi-wan defended

"I guess, his attachment to you, have prevented that." Adult Ahsoka shrugged

"You never said that to me. If you had said that, i wouldn't turned...i used to like you, too. Until the Hardeen incident happened....we need to begin from a new...." Anakin trailed off and Obi-wan nodded "Maybe attachments, if not obsessive, aren't that bad. I saw, that is strenghten young Ahsoka and you. No lies between us any more."

"Skyguy, we'll fix it. We can soon live in peace. Not this incident, i still have bad memories about that." Adult Ahsoka reassured him and then rolled her eyes.

"The question come up, why you join Dooku?" Anakin looked to her and she stated proudly "He really want to kill his master, when i heard his noble intentions and he saw my power, we worked together. We have banned sentiel traffings in the CIS and brought back prosperity and wealth to the outer rim. But it's a very exhausting work...i got today Mandalore stabilised." Adult Ahsoka sighed. "I hate somestimes politics..."

"Well, that may explain the absent of many war crimes." Anakin joked and adult Ahsoka explained "I have a good influence on him and i intend to stay at his side as equal partner, i see him as friend. I might come sometimes to visit your future family."

"But why keep continue to invade our planets?" Obi-wan looked to her "Anakin, i'll hold it secretly, you are very happy with Padme and both Ahsokas."

"To keep up a farce, we'll withdraw all our forces back, when Darth Sidious is killed. The planets have the freedom then, if they want to stay in republic or in the CIS."

"What about the captured clones and Jedi?" Obi-wan insisted and adult Ahsoka said, with a honest expression "They are currently in camps, in which they have everything, they need. When this war ends, i'll let them free, if they want. I hadn't forgot my Jedi roots."

"Anakin, we have like 3 months left. Can you let ran Padme for chancelor and tell her my intentions? I'll collect all the evidence to justify Sidious death." adult Ahsoka exclaimed

"She is already doing that, but you know politics..... Maybe you can sneak in her appartment to talk with her, it was your job as Fulcrum." Anakin smiled a little

"It was less exhausting, what i'm currently doing. A lot of projects to manage.....I found a reasonable successor to Pre Vizla. He was very stubborn, i was forced to kill him." adult Ahsoka said dryly

"Let me guess, Bo-Katan?" Adult ahsoka nodded to Anakin guess. "I really need to do some... diplomatic stuff again. I need to leave now, we'll see us soon. Here is my commlink." adult Ahsoka embraced shortly Anakin and left to her own ship.

The clones just muttered under themselves "Just usual crazy Jedi force related stuff."

"How the kriff, we explain that to the council?" Anakin rolled his eyes

"Just what happened on Mandalore, about the whole time travel, we need to keep it as secret. I have the feeling, we'll see older Ahsoka soon. She's usually an amazing controlled, self-confident and matured woman, to see her like that, was quite surprising." Obi-wan mused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aruetii = foreigner  
> kar'tayl = knowledge  
> Mando = Mandalorian, adj or noun  
> Kyr'tsad = Death watch  
> ijaat = Ehre  
> Mand'alor = sole ruler  
> verde = soldiers, warriors  
> hut'uun = coward  
> neverd = civilian  
> aliit = clan name/ identity  
> kot = strength  
> akaanir = fight  
> verde = soldiers  
> jetii = Jedi  
> jetiise = republic  
> Ni'duraa! = You disgust me!  
> naak = peace  
> naas = nothing  
> akaan = war  
> haran = destruction  
> me'suum = planet  
> mando = Mandalorian, adj or noun  
> darjetii = Sith  
> jaro = death wish, insane act of reckless stupidity  
> or'dinii = moron, fool  
> tom'yc = alliert  
> aru'ela = enemies  
> parjir = win, be victorious  
> akaan'ade = army  
> kyr'amur = kill  
> jorhaa'ir = speak  
> joha = language  
> cabuor = protect  
> akaanir = fight  
> jurkadir = attack, threaten, mess with  
> kyr'am = death  
> ver'verd = mercenaries  
> burcyan = friendship, comradeship, close bond
> 
> http://mandoa.org/
> 
> If you like it, please leave a kudos or if you want a review.


	16. 2.5. Aftermath and reconciliation

**Jedi Council meeting.**

Obi-wan appeared. "I found more detailed informations, about this incident. I unexpectly encounter another person."

Few minutes, hologramm of Ashla appeared "I investigated together with Obi-wan the matter and could clean the mess up."

All looked perplexed and Mace Windu stated coolly. "Then it must be true, Mandalore will join the separatist with a hidden army."

Ashla rolled her eyes and sighed "The stupid and hypocritical council all over again...... the culprits of the attack, was the death watch. An extremist splitter group, who want to upheld the warrior tradition, i have dealt with them already. I negotiated unconditional trade agreements with the neutral systems, we won't force them into the war."

Obi-wan looked shortly to Ashla and said "I can confirm that. Pre Vizsla was plotting against the mandalorian government to overthrow them, but she challenged their leader to a duell, disarmed him and then killed him."

Ashla added coolly "I killed him, because he was unreasonable. I replaced their leader with a more reasonable person. They had found a compromise to work together. I can assure, that they won't directly attack the republic, they are on their own." She held up the decapitated head of him in the air shortly, with the force.

"How we can trust her, that she isn't deceived us. She's still our opponent." Kit Fisto reminded them.

"I had already anticipated that, you need to trust my words." Ashla shrugged.

"I have records, what happened." Obi-wan pulled out a recording device out and the recording began. 

It displayed the entire fighting scene and the following speech of her.  


"You believe now? You've seen the truth, before your noses." Ashla looked sceptically to all attending council members.

"Don't be too cheeky with the council." Obi-wan reprimanded her and she just looked sternly to him.

"We haven't violated neutral planet authority, you can be sure, that i won't break that. I've dealt with all rule breakers accordingly." Ashla stated coolly

"I worked with her, she can be trusted. If the republic invade Mandalore, I'm sure, we'll bring much uproar and resentment against us." Obi-wan supplemented her

"The death watch will be very eager to defend Mandalore and will counterstrike. Angering them, isn't really a good option. They're great warriors, don't underestimate them. For that case, we'll throw our support behind them." Ashla warned them.

"I'll  reluctantly accept that. As long, they stay out of the war." Mace Windu conceded  


"Agree, i do. Our best option, it is. Can't afford, another war." Yoda stated.

The council voted in favor 8 - 4, for non interference.

"Thanx for not giving me, even more headaches.... i need to attend pressing matters now." Ashla sighed and disappeared

"Grandmaster Yoda, i need to talk with you, together with Anakin and Ahsoka." Obi-wan said seriously.

* * *

** Private chambers  **

** Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-wan and Yoda **

Ahsoka and Anakin entering the room

"Skyguy, it must be something special to call to this meeting." Ahsoka snickered

"Let's look, what they have to say." Anakin replied

"We all arrived, let begin. We'll know in this room, that Anakin and Ashla are time traveller. I want to speak about planningdefeating the sith lord." Obi-wan opened.

Ahsoka puzzled "How did you know? Anakin told me that, months ago."

"It's very obviously. I just dismissed, time travel as impossible. But i sensed her force presence, it was basically yours." Obi-wan replied

"I'll wonder, if even the kriff stupid council will ever found it out." Ahsoka said cheekly

"Ahsoka, language....you're even more cheeky, than the original Ahsoka." Anakin smirked, but she just rolled her eyes "I learned that from you."

"Back to the topic, can you said the identity of the Sit lord? We're safe here, you can defeat him better with the backing of us." Obi-wan inquired carefully.

"You were the surviving Jedi, who fought me and Sidious.....It's Palpatine. He orchestrated the entire war, think about it. His rise to power and the suddenly appearance of the clone army." Anakin deadpanned and exclaimed "I'll certainly killing him for good."

"Sense, it made. Arresting him, we must, as soon as possible." Yoda contemplated

"You tried it in my time and failed. He won't accept death, he'll fight, either he wins or lose. Sith don't concede." Anakin scolded Yoda

"I wonder, how i survived..." Ahsoka trailed off and Anakin praised her "You defeated Maul and somehow managed to escape the cruiser. I found it, crashed on one planet."

"Adult Ahsoka told me the same, she faced Maul, when she was a little more grown up." Obi-wan added and looked to Yoda "She is an equal leader to Dooku, we don't need to antogonize her. I felt a lot of sadness and grief, buried in her."

"Attacking us, she does and winning the war." Yoda mused

"She is using rebellion tactics. Hit, were your enemy is weak and retreat, when you can't win. Really annoying, use it with a big navy and it's even better. They will withdraw, when Palpatine is killed and let every world choose freely, if they want to align with either side. Would you accept her conditions?" Anakin asked Yoda

"Felt no malignancy from her. Meet, her and Dooku, firstly, before deciding. Accept, i'll for peace, if planets can decide freely. Not sure, of other remaining other council members." Yoda responded honestly  


"We are in the dark, what is happening in the confederacy. She told us, she working with Dooku to better the prosperity. I'm more worried about the senate, many want to see them reintegrated into the republic." Obi-wan stated, with a seriously expression

"I fear, if that would happen, she'll lead a total war against the republic, with no regret for losses. In my future, she fought a freedom war against Palpatine Sith empire, with all available possibilities. It'll lead even more to more destruction." Anakin stated coolly.

"What? I would never turn that  heartless!" Ahsoka exclaimed shocked and Anakin said, with a said voice to her "That, what decades of warfare do to you. I want to resign after this war, too and live a happy life."  


Ahsoka eyes widened in shock and then said "Hopefully, i won't be her. She seems really traumatized."

Anakin said gently to her "You won't be her. She experienced way worse things, than this war."  Ahsoka smiled softly and hugged him. They embraced each other for a short time.

"I suggest, we place loyal forces in the near of and over coruscant and we'll assist her invasion to get rid of Palpatine. She got a plan and in time, she'll contact us to coordinate together." Obi-wan proposed  


"Support that, i'll. Secretly, we have to act." Yoda confirmed and looked to Anakin "Wrong about some things, i was. Attachment and emotions to Ahsoka an Padme strengthen you and about the dark side. Much to think, i have." 

"I love Anakin, like my brother, too." Obi-wan supplemented and asked Anakin "Anakin, can we talk later in Padme apartment?"

* * *

**Padme apartment**

"How long, you're already know about my marriage? We can talk honestly and open." Anakin began

"I suspected it by your behavior around her, but why don't told me about it?" Obi-wan inquired

"I thought, i will get throw out the Jedi Order. I'm not really trying to hide it, it make my life with her way better. I used to do it in my past life, but it doesn't do any good for the relationship." Obi-wan serene expression showed up

"I want only the best for you. I wouldn't told anyone, about it. It makes you happy. I had my own love with Satine, i would left the Jedi for living with her, if she wanted it."

Anakin looked in shock "I thought, you're example Jedi, strictly adherent to the code."

"I love you as younger brother, i really care about you. That misunderstanding lead to your fall."

"It was one of the factors. When i lost Ahsoka, my turn really began, i had no one to care about. Palpatine misused it and convinced me even to slaughter younglings....." Anakin looked guilty

"You and Ahsoka work really good together. The thought, that you lost her and no one cares about, except Padme, isn't good. I'm sorry, that i haven't seen Palpatine manipulations. Everything my fault, please forgive me." Obi-wan deeply apologized

"No one have sensed that, it isn't your fault. He's a master deceiver and politician. I won't lose Ahsoka for a second time! I'm so proud, she use the force very skilled. I still wonder, what the mature Ahsoka can do." Anakin smirked

"Ani, you're here. How was your day?" Padme said gently, when she entered the room.

Anakin embraced her warmly "Fine, I told Obi-wan about marriage and he know the time travel thing, too. How far you could gather support around you?"

Padme answered sourly "Many fearing the collapse of the republic, because the separatists are advancing quickly and granted him even more emergency powers. Even more clones commissioned."

Obi-wan spoke up "Padme is a very kind wife, I think, i need to speak with Satine......The whole time travel is even more complicated, i fear."

Padme made a perplexed expression and laughed "That my husband had time travelled, it's complicated enough. Not hot headed any more, but sometimes still stubborn."

Anakin made an amused expression and asked "Some things never change. Padme, you know Ashla?"

"She is making things very complicated, her diplomatic work with planets defecting, because of her charisma and speech." Padme sighed

"She is the future mature Ahsoka, she somehow comes back, too. We tend to mess up things!" Anakin joked with ease.

"What? Let me think, if i really think about it. She looked like mature Ahsoka, what she is doing on Dooku side?" Padme said, with shocked expression.

"I can call her, she might be happy to talk to you." Anakin stated calmly and Ashla appeared "Anakin, how are you? I'm kinda busy with politics plays, dawn trade federation."

"Padme want to speak with you, you kinda make her work difficult. She already know, even Palpatine." Ashla smiled smugly at Anakin "I know, i make the republic much trouble. I guess, it was your idea and be careful with precious informations!"

Ashla turned to Padme and said gently "It's been a while."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like, please leave kudos or if you want a review :)


	17. 2.6. Coruscant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=amALBl3kOtU
> 
> This room, 3 unknown senators :/

"Padme and Ahsoka, you might plan together to restore peace. We're planning to concentrate our loyal forces around Coruscant." Anakin stated calmly.

"You could use the official diplomatic channels for this issue, i'm the official head of the diplomacy. How far you could gather support around with Bail Organa and delegation of 2000? I'll end this war, as soon as possible." Ashla has a worried expression

"As far, i can see, you're invading our planets and threatening with genocides. It's not very peacefully and you joined Dooku." Padme said carefully

"To end the war now, will plummet the galaxy into darkness. I'm actually the restraining person, which is preventing currently genocides. I can arrange a secret peace meeting with your peace delegation to discuss this matter, i don't want the republic destroyed, after Palpatine removal. He got very powerful supporter." Ashla sighed heavily  


"Our efforts are very much hindered by your war. Much of the senate are supporting Palpatine, because they fear of our collapse. I couldn't gather much support and he got more emergeny powers. You're much changed, than your younger version. Don't dwell on your past, what you doing at Dooku side? It can't be worse, than Anakin joining a mass murder, Palpatine." Padme joked lightly and then smiled softly

"Decades of warfare do that to you, I really missed your kindness, i was pretty on my own to survive...... I haven't know, that Anakin time travelled, too. My best chance to prevent Palpatine rise, was to join Dooku and overthrow with him together, Palpatine. We have already secured control of the state and we can't kill Palpatine without evidence, which i already got plenty of. Still, we need proper peace talks with your delegation, to prevent another real war breaking out between us." Ashla answered, with a saddened voice.

"I'm fear, that the pro war delegation and Palpatine faction is too strong. They won't accept peace, until they are forced to do so. Being alone and trying to survive on your own, must be a terrible." Padme softly said

"More than terrible....seeing people ensclaved and destroyed and you can't do really anything..." Ashla's emotions overhelmed her and tears running for a short time over her cheeks.

"In case, we'll just launch a full invasion to force them to capitulate and execute the hardliners. A few deaths for the good of the majority." Ashla said, with fierce determination in her eyes.

"You must be one of the leaders of the confederacy and you sound honest. Let discuss the possible terms, but where and when, we'll meet?" Padma asked.

"I'll meet you in secret, Palpatine can't know. The confederate senate is splitted, but i'm confident, that they can be swayed to agree to a peace." Ashla responded and closed the call.

Obi-wan spoke up "Anakin, what had happened to her? She is an experienced politician and fighter."

Anakin looked proudly "She worked as rebell agent and always escaped the grasp of Palpatine. Fulcrum was the alias of the leader of the spy network, i guess, she learned from experience."

Padme laughed a little "It must be. The young Ahsoka isn't subtle and innocent, she is quite a different person."

Obi-wan made  amused e xpression "You haven't seen her, when she saw Anakin. Her hard shell got cracked and acted like the young Ahsoka."  


Padme smirked "When you see your love's ones, you embrace, what you've left from your previous life. She left all her friends behind, when she time travelled back."

* * *

** Peace Delegation meeting, few weeks later **

Bail Organa worried "The chancellor is amassing more emergency power and i fear, the majority of the senate will give him even more power."

Padme looked worried too "I have signs, that he won't lay down this power, if even the war ends. He'll hold upon it, the senate see him, who hold the republic together."

Bail Organa explained bluntly "They fearing a defeat by the separatist that much to sacrife our thousand years of democracy. Our republic armies, despite efforts of the Jedi, get steadily beaten back."

Another black human senator spoke up "We can't sacrife democracy for security. We need to stop it."

A hodded figure entered the room and all 6 senators looked to the unknown person. It revealed itelf then, it's Ashla.

"No need for hostilities, i'm here for possible peace talks. I'm one of the leaders, it was more safe to come here, than inviting you for an official meting, for classified reason."

Padme spoke up and tried to calm all other participants "I talked to her, few weeks ago. She can be trusted." 

Mon Mothma still looked sceptical "Padme, she's our enemy. How we can trust her?"  


Ashla replied calmly "Expected. Haven't i proven my honestly already with my merciful and reasonable acts? I just beg you to hear, what i've to talk about."

Padme added "Let give her an chance, we can still consider later her words. It might be our only chance for possible peace."

Mon Mothma relucantly said "Take a seat, Ashla. We'll hear your words."

Ashla looked around "Are you fine with it? I'll go, if you want."

Another women senator agreed "It's fine. We can't let pass a chance for peace."

All other senators didn't show resistance, but are very hesistant. Ashla forced pull a  chair towards her and make herself comfortable on it.

Bail Organa asked her with suspection "Are you a sith, the Jedi claim to fight against? You used the force."

Ashla shrugged and stated coolly "I'm not align with either side, but it doesn't matter now. I get to know, that you're concerned with the increase of Palpatine power, he have now the mostly the exectuive branch under his control and is currently attempting to increase his authority over the judicative branch. You're all opposing him. My purpose is here to talk about possible peace scenarios."

Mon Mothma countered Ashla "Your forces are pushing through our fleets, you want to destroy the republic. It's not a war for independence, but a war for supremacy."

Ashla contemplated and then replied softly "I'm sorry for any losses. This war just causing unnecessary bloodshed and devastation. I'm certain, we can find some common ground, to end this war."

Bail Organa spoke up "We're interested in ending this war to return to peace. What are you demands, we can certainly find a compromise."

Ashla replied honestly "Recognize our independence and re-opened trade relations, the gelaxy is suffering under the collapse of trade. Our citizien don't want to return to your republic, we can handle ourselves."

Mon Mothma retorted very sceptically "If indepependence would be your goal, you don't need to invade our planets."

Ashla sighed "Dooku and me would prefer to end it now, but it's not possible yet. The war is orchestrated by Palpatine, i have gathered evidence of his treachery against the republic. If you look reasonable at this war, it only benefitting him to get more power, by using fear."

Mon Mothma responded incredulously "We're wary of his power abuse, but treachery?"  


The eldery human senator asked Ashla "Can you handle us over the evidence to prove it?" 

Ashla pulled out some data pads and force throwed to them, 1 data pads each. "Here, you can take your time to analyse it. This are finacial reports to redirect funds to us and giving important intel to our forces. In the meantime, i'll enjoy of some of the food and drink here, if you allow it." They nodded and read the data pads for a while.

Bail Organa frowned "It's a very detailed report, with verifications codes. The question stays, why you betray your cause?"

"Hold on. I got even records of Dooku and Palpatine speaking to each other. The hooded figure is Palpatine, giving intel." Ashla displayed, one meeting between them.

"It's undeniable, your report seem to be valid and truthfully." Mon Mothma spoke up and the black human senator added sternly "We need to remove him from power as soon as possible, before he can damage our constitution even more with more amendments. But the bloodshed need to be stopped now."

Ashla looked to them, with expressive eyes "We can't now, we need to uphold a farce. Please don't move against him, just gather support around you, with my intel. His plans need to be disabled first, before we can do anything. You know, what a Sithlord is?"

"The Jedi told us, that they are evil. I see them just another cult or religion." Mon Mothma replied honestly and Ashla shook her head.

"Sith lords are evil minded force users, Palpatine is a very powerful one. That why don't move against him. Technically, being Sith isn't a crime because of religious freedom. But you read from my evidence, that he's a traitor. He won't give up without a fight, because he is powerhungry. He ordered the clone wars to begin, he funded your clone army." Ashla explained, with even more expression flashing through her eyes.

Ashla turned to Bail Organa, with fierce determination burning in her eyes "I'm doing all this to prevent Palpatine vision of cruel empire, I won't let it rise. I'm gonna to kill him for all his crimes, then we can have all peace. I'll do everything in my might to reduce the bloodshed, as far it's possible. The Jedi and we will take care of him, you need to do the political work."

Mon Mothma reponded "We're already gathered our own evidence, but combined with your report, we can certainly gather more around us."

Ashla replied bluntly "I'm certain, we can arrange it. In the time, they get everything, they need. Any questions, before i leave?"

Padme said thankfully, with glee in her voice "We have no further questions, you was very helpful."

* * *

**Open jedi Tempel day**

After a very hard battle, Ahsoka was relaxing in her prefered and hidden corner, in the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

Suddenly, a hooded figure neared her. "Who are you?" Ahsoka wanted to know and the hooded figure revealed itself.

"It's me, Ahsoka, have no worry. I know, where i used to hide, after exhausting battles." Ashla smiled gently  


"My older self? You know, you're one of most wanted. Kinda reckless going in here, like an Anakin stunt." Ahsoka giggled.

"I was on a diplomatic mission here. I figured out, i can sneak in, during the open Jedi Tempel day. I'm used to sneak in forbidden places." Ashla's eyes shined with proud

"I last seen you, months ago. I was wondering, when i meet you again. I have much to talk with you!" Ahsoka brighten up

"I forgot, i haven't learned subtlety yet. Let's have a talk together, but please be more careful. I don't want to be catched here." Ashla sighed and rolled her eyes

"I'll try. I still wonder, how you could become the person, you're. Fighting battles couldn't changed you, that much." Ahsoka said softly

"Well, i kinda wish the days back, when i was cheerful and happy padawan. I really want to forgot, what i experienced." Ashla responded, with sadness in her eyes.

"I really like to be a Jedi, why you don't consider yourself not as one anymore? I can feel your hurt, something terrible must happened." Ashla winced as reaction

"Terrible experiences, i got expelled from the order, because i got framed for a crime, i haven't committed. They showed no trust in me.....and got nearly executed. Haven't Anakin told you about this already?" Ashla looked perplexed

"He kinda avoid that, he's very vague about it. But you made it out alive, what happened then?" Ahsoka inquired

"Anakin discovered the real culprit and i was invited back. But i declined, because they broke my trust." Ashla sobbed

"What i should do, when it should happen? Leave and stay? You're regretting your choice?" Ahsoka asked gently

"Kinda, i left Anakin, when he needed the most. In hindsight, it may saved my life...." Ashla trailed off emotionally

"But i won't happen that again. I don't want you to experience, what i have seen. Too many terrible things." Ashla added, with determined voice

"Like Anakin said, don't dwell on your past. Your future can't really happen any more." Ahsoka exlaimed

"Agree, what you learned as his padawan? I heart some terrifying reports of your strength. You would certainly matched me, when i faced Maul, when i was eighteen." Ashla inquired and smirked

"I adopted Jar'kai, i really like it. Can i see your lightsabers, i'm interested. He learned me a few unorthodox force methods to better defeat opponents, like force smashing them into the ground!" Ahsoka said proudly and said with glee. "We giving the council a lot of headaches. Kinda funny, they had't figured out your real identity."

"You know, the all wise and hypocritical council. Typical Anakin, he can't really keep his head down. I noticed, you control emotions instead of releasing them all into the force?" Ashla smirked, her words about the council dipping with sarcasmus.

"Yeah the council...... It's not very Jedi like, but i find it more appealing. You doing the same literally." Ahsoka said smugly

"I learned a long time ago, that emotions are natural. I really miss my friends... i left behind. I'll never met them. You and me are basically a grey Jedi." Ashla snickered silently

"Grey Jedi? Never heard of them." Ahsoka looked perplexed

"In short, accepting emotions and find a balance between dark and light side, to serve the good. I'm proud of you, i can feel your balance." Ashla graduated Ahsoka

"I really find that the current order is too strict....what you have done with Dooku? We're completly in the dark." Ahsoka inquired

"Agree, that why i currently building a new Order, integrated in the society, not a secluded one. No strict rules, just use the force to serve the others. I can count as sucess, that slavery is completly stopped and prosperity brought back. What you think, that i joined him?" Ashla glanced to Ahsoka carefully

"Your new order sound way better, than the Jedi Order! I never believed, that you turned dark..... rigid and stupid Jedi sometimes." Ahsoka rolled her eyes

"I'll show you my lightsaber, you'll be quite surprised." Ashla smiled smugly, ignited her 2 white lightsabers and hold them in reverse grip in Jar'kai opening.

"White lightsabers, never saw them before! You retained your old habit of the reverse grip. How you got them?" Ahsoka starred at Ashla, while she deactivated them and clipped them at her utility belt.

" _Our Habit._ I purged the bleeded kyper crystals and healed them from bleeding. Morai, come here." Ashla explained with Pride and an owl appeared on her shoulder.

The bird chirped happily and flown to Ahsoka left shoulder to sat down there. "Morai is my steady companion, have no fear." Ashla said softly to Ahsoka  


"Morai shone very brightly with light. I already like it" Ahsoka eyes glittered gleefully and patted carefully its wings. "What you have done in the future? Anakin know nothing about it. The good and bad things." Ahsoka asked Ashla

"Let begin with the good things. I coordinated various rebell groups together as leader of the agent network, i was called _Fulcrum_ as alias. I tried to help people, if it was possible, without the danger, getting yourselves foolish in danger. Being a force sensitive, was a dangerous thing. If discovered, you're hunted down by the Sith empire.

Now the bad things, it was a freedom war against an oppressive empire. Gathering informations, taking lifes, blowing up military bases and stealing military equipment for our small rebell alliance."

"Sounds, you were quite busy. Must be real headaches." Ahsoka snickered and Morai flown back to Ashla to sat down at her shoulder

"Wasn't fun to be careful all the time. I have even more headaches dealing with stubborn business tycoons and politicians... i really appreciate, not be always on the run though. You're Commander of the 501st legion?" Ashla sighed and asked back  


"I really like them, my vod and i consider the Resolute as my home. Must sound weird." Ahsoka softly replied  


"Don't forgot, i'm your older self. I can remember this time fondly, cutting droids into spare part was fun!" Ashla said, with glee in her voice 

They continued to speak about 2 hours, about her war exploits and other stuff

Ashla said goodbye "I need to leave now, time for playing politics again....... I really enjoyed my time with you. We'll see us soon, the plans are rolling, here is my commlink contact data, if you want to speak with me"

"You still can sometimes be cheeky, old habit dying hard. Was nice to speak to you." Ahsoka returned kindly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it please leave kudos or if you want a review.


	18. 2.7. Barriss Offee

**Few days later**

Barriss was walking along the corridor of the Jedi tempel, until a hooded figure emerged from the shadows and surprised her with a gentle voice. "I need to speak with you, i mean no harm to you"

"Where are you? You're hooded." Barriss retorted sceptically.

"It won't be wise to talk here. Can we talk in your privat quarters or in a silent corner of the garden? I would prefer the latter option." the hooded female figure suggested. Barriss could recognized a very familiar voice.

"Why you hiding yourself, it's open Tempel day. You have to fear nothing." Barriss reasoned.

"It doesn't matter now. Let have a nice talk together, no need for hostilities." she stated silently.

"A nice conversation can't harm, let have a nice walk together." Barriss replied politely

"We need a more safe place to speak, can we go to a silent garden corner? I would prefer, a talk just between us, without interruption." Ashla looked carefully around.

"In a silent garden corner, where we can be under ourselves." Ashla added softly.

"I can feel your honestly, i'll go along." Barriss said still sceptical, but she felt honestly radiating from her.

"We're here. I'll take my hood off, not longer needed. I'm aware, that you dislike the idea of Jedi joining the war and that they lost their way." Ashla's eyes glittered with expression.

Barriss looked at her face and lekku markings, they are pretty similiar to Ahsoka markings. "You're Ashla. How it can be, that you look very familiar to my friend Ahsoka?"

"You'll think, i lost my mind. I'm the future Ahsoka and that why, i know your thoughts about the Jedi. They aren't that wrong, the Jedi shouldn't join the war in the first place and they shouldn't keep sending young padawans to the frontiers." Ashla smirked and lowered her force presence masking.

"I can feel your force presence.... it can't be the truth. Time travel is impossible....." Barriss spluttered

"I thought, it was impossible, too. I exactly time travelled 2 times." Ashla said smugly.

"The force is doing sometimes weird things. Don't fall uncontrolled to the dark side, there are other ways." Ashla said honestly and hid her force presence again.

"I honestly haven't thought more detailed about it. It's just wrong, we're supposed to be peacekeepers, not generals. Some people spoke, like we're warmongers. But why you working for Dooku!" Barriss looked sceptical to her

"Well, it was my best chance to prevent the rise of a new cruel sith empire. Together we already made progress to get rid of Darth Sidious and the republic doesn't care about the outer rim. They let companies ruling there, who exploited people and taxes without representation, to enrich the core. The kriff Jedi, just let the people suffer there. I managed to turn Dooku away from Darth Sidious influence, he is basically a grey Jedi." Ashla said, with expressionsfully eyes.

"You have some points. But why is the war continued?" Barriss replied

"Politics games and we're already working towards it. I met with the peace faction a few days before, but I'm not sure about the other factions. I'll try my best and the confederate senat is splitted, too. Politics are complicated..." Ashla rolled her eyes

"I don't understand politics, but it must be a lot work for you. But what you mean by grey Jedi?" Barriss questioned interested

"Indeed much work and stubborn politicians, don't make it easy. You probably don't understand it." Ashla sighed and then explained

"A grey Jedi is, who in balance and not shun the dark side. Accepting emotions and control them. His motives got twisted for proganda reasons, the current Order only accept rigorously light side methods and no emotions and attachments. He have really some points about the exploitation of the outer rim and too strict rules."

"I fought on some outer rim worlds and they weren't very happy about the republic. I really like your younger self, i guess, they don't want see that..... why...." Barriss trailed off

"Yes and will probably split you both up. I'm honest, i should be angry at you, but i can't really.... you were such a good friend. I'll give you another chance." Ashla said, with saddened eyes.

"What i have done, to hurt you that much? I feeling your grief and anger." Barriss looked perplexed

Ashla said softly to Barriss "Let me explain, what happened. You grew more disillusioned of your mentioned reasons and uncontrollable fall to the dark side. The dark side clouded your judgement, then you stupidly bomb the Tempel to show, how the Jedi lost their ways and framed me for this crime. It had achieved nothing and i nearly got executed.....how you could do that to your best friend...." Ashla trailed off, with even more saddened eyes.

"I'm really sorry for everything, i've done to you in your _past_. I promise, not to do that, to your younger self. I can see, how much you got hurted by that." Barriss deeply begged for forgiveness andd Ashla mood brighten up

"I'm just happy, that it wasn't too late, i'm a very forgiving person. You were just misguided, isn't your master helping?"

"Not really, she's having with me just a professional relationship." Barriss looked saddened and Ashla mused "From what Anakin explained to me, she would let you die at Geonosis in the original timeline. Only the passion of my master, to not give up, saved us both, we were buried under a destroyed factory, in the _original timeline_. She doesn't care about you! No wonder, you turned and no one heard at you."

"She's very cold to me. Why i haven't talk with younger self about it?" Barriss wondered

"I don't know, but you can speak with my younger self about everything, better than turning to the dark. I might have an offer for you." Ashla contemplated

"I didn't know that. What for an offer?" Barriss asked Ashla

"Would you like to see my new Order? It's better than the current seclusive one, i have relaxed many rules and integrated them into the society." Ashla inquired kindly

"Sounds good, but i need to see it, with my own eyes. You have to grant us then free passage." Barriss responded honestly

"I can arrange that. Meet at these coordinates and this time, you just need to tell, how many want to come." Ashla said and then disappeared in the far.  


* * *

**Jedi high council, war meeting, few days later**

"We've encountered unexpected in some of our counterattacks. They have modified Venator star destroyer and repelled our forces. They seem to have a new modell of superior starfighter, too. These venators overpowered our venators with firepower, even if outnumbered. They seem to have stronger shields, too. These new fighters are shielded and could match our squadrons in agility. Due to their superior shielding, they win dog fights and have even proton torpedo launcher on them. Anyone encounter the new and unknown warhips and starfighters, too?" Obi-wan looked around the council chamber.

_Holopicture of modified Venetors with no dorsal main hangars, only ventral hangar opening, but have instead more 6 frontal mounted dual turbo lasers and X-wings._

"We tried to take back Ryloth, but 4 of these venators and their starfighters repelled our assault force of 7 venators. We lost 3 of our cruisers, 2 were damaged." Kit Fisto made a worried expression.

"We landed soldiers at Geonosis, then we encountered fierce resistance of well drilled drafted soldiers, which managed to throw back our assault, with the support of droids and forced our forces to retreat. They are fierce fighters." Obi-wan added

"I launched an attack to retake Kashyyyk, but i encountered 3 unknown warships, supported by 1 Providence dreadnoughts and 2 munificient frigates. Their point defense systems took out our fighter with ease and have superior firepower and shielding. My force of 10 venators were forced to retreat, they had used their new fighters to great effect." Mace Windu stated matter of factly

_ Holopicture of Mon Calamari cruiser appeared _

"They seemed to entrench themselves in the territory, they conquered. We couldn't hold long any taken territory, before they forced to retreat." Shaak Ti said dryly  


"Haven't they used the oppertunity to counterattack?" Plo Koon inquired

"No, they just holding their position and sometimes launching raids at us. These fighters can jump on their own into hyperspace, they are annoying to deal with and causing havoc behind our lines." Depa Billaba spoke up.

"Their ceased offensive seem to be a trap, to lure our forces into their territory. They just firmly securing the main hyperlane routes and not risking losing them to overextension of their forces." Plo Koon mulled

"The hit and ran attacks weakening our war efforts, without exposing any precious positions. How we can counter them, all of our tried countermeasures failed." Obi-wan spoke up

"Not just that, the population is slowly losing trust in us, to protect them. We had to disperse some anti-war protest in front of our temple and calling us warmongers." Mace Windu added sternly

"We can't make peace with a Sith lord and let a Sith empire rising again." Kit Fisto voiced his opinion

"I agree, but the war due to recent events, we're in a bad situation. Our clone army and fleet wouldn't be able to repell an all-out assault." Stass Allie contemplated

"We're in a dire situation. In case, we need to draft our population to defend against their aggression and then counterattack to retake the important hyperlanes routes." Ki-Adi-Mundi stated logically

"Our economy is suffering, we had to redirect fundings from public services to our clone army. A draft would further anger our already demoralized population, they don't want to fight. They will probably revolt." Plo Koon pointed out

"Lowering our reputation, we can't afford. Certainly, Ashla will be open to peace negotiations. Reason must be, they holding their position." Yoda interjected

"We need to cut our losses and focus to defend against the raids. Counterattacking would just even more jeopardize our positions. We can consider ourselfes luckly, that we got the time for organising our defenses. Their drafted soldiers are eager to defend their territory, it'll be hard to take their planets." Obi-wan pointed out

"Do you suggest, that we surrender ourselfes to the Sith?" Mace Windu looked sceptical to Obi-wan

"No, i propose peace negotiations, that they stopped their offensive, is a good sign." Obi-wan countered

"I agree, we organise our defense. An offensive would be fruitless, but i decline peace negiations. The Sith must be eliminated." Mace Windu voiced his opinion

"I agree, with Mace Windu. If we lose all important infrastructure to raids, we'll probably lose." Stass Allie supported Mace Windu

"We need to preserve our armed forces and cut our losses. We can all agree, that a draft isn't a good option." Ki-Adi-Mundi reasoned

"To an agreement, we had come. Organising our defense and no drafting. Adjourned, the meeting is." Yoda said with finality

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the council is in panic mode!
> 
> If you like it please a kudos of if you want a rewiew.


	19. 2.8. Politics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She is carrying her combat outfit, she had during the siege of Mandalor. A little more modified. with more thin beskar plates hidden under her cloath.
> 
> akaan'ade = army  
> Kyr'tsad = Death watch  
> naakla = peaceful  
> aru'ela = enemys  
> verde = soldiers  
> naastar = destroy  
> me'sen = starships  
> verda = warriors  
> trat'ade = forces  
> vu'traat = special forces  
> akaanir = fight

Few days later

Back at Dooku's mansion

"Ahsoka, i see, you changed your combat outfit. Very elegant design." Dooku looked at her new mandalorian combat suit.

"Yes, i used during the original siege of Mandalore. It's more light weighted, to not hinder my agility and have integrated thin Beskar plates. Besides, it fits more in my official role, to wear my ancient Jedi armour wasn't that good, for the first impression." Ashla shrugged

"I agree, this combat suit have a good appearance and protection. Beskar is a very resilient material. I can assume, your mission to Mandalore was a sucess." Dooku inquired

"Yes, i killed the unreasonable Pre Vizsla. Bo-Katan is the new reasonable leader of Death watch and made a compromise with Satine. I could get the favor of the death watch, they are great instructors and warriors. They donated me, the my combat suit." Ashla said proudly.

"Good to hear. I have secured the loyalties of the confederacy and used your new warships and starfighters to repell an big counterattack of the republic. They have done a great job and your drafted, well drilled soldiers are good pilots, leaders and soldiers." Dooku gratulated Ashla.

"I'm still worried, what Darth Sidious is thinking. We can't afford too early, that he detect our plotting." Ashla made a worried expression.

"I could cover our activities to most parts. He is content, that we're destroying the Jedi reputation as reliable protector and peacekeeper. I gave him faked data, that our ships are thin spread and we need to hold the line. He have no real authority any more." Dooku reassured Ashla

"Good news. Like expected, Yoda failed to hear at my warnings. The reputation of the Jedi isn't that good." Ashla said, with humour.

"I'm very impressed, how quickly you establish the academies and the foundation of our new order. The populace is taking our approach to force sensitives very positiv. The idea of integrating them into public service and military, not as seperate seclusive institution, is a good one. The Jedi and the force were mostly unknown towards many, they seeing our force sensitives slowly in a positiv light. How you got this excellent thought?" Dooku questioned interested

"The new order still need a lot of work though. I served as spy in the rebel alliance and they praised me baed on my actions. Many doesn't even knew, i was former Jedi. The Jedi were just a legend for the people, because of their seclusiveness from the general citiziens. Even worse in public, they got accused of treason against a supposed generous Palpatine. They tried to kill him, without evidence against him and got hated by a majority!" Ashla smirked and then laughed "They were a little stupid."

"For the people, it must look like, that the Jedi attempted to grab power. Not really surprising, they just seen a strong and generous chancellor" Dooki realised

"Yes, ordinary people look at public actions and interactions! Back to your question, I thought, why not apply my modell to all force sensitives?" Ashla replied, with contentment in her voice.

"Reasonable. I've spoken with the leaders of the senate factions, they seem to be in favor for our political reorganisation and new constitution. What we do about the big tycoons, they still held big economic power." Dooku inquired

"We need them, but they need people working for them. Maybe install a worker council to overwatch their actions, that they upheld laws and don't exploit worlds. If they don't agree, they will lose all profits." Ashla suggested

"Good suggestion. How sucessfully have been your talk with the peace delegation? It seems, that they want upheld their precious democracy, but we could maybe a common ground. The supporter of Palpatine are too strong and the faction, who want keep us in the republic to exploit our ressources. I fear, we must fully invade to force them to negotiation table." Ashla sighed heavily and then lightened up "But i have good news, too. Maybe i could convince Barriss and some other padawans to join us, but they want to look around first."

"Excellent! You have thought, about being empress at my side? You're quite popular among the population and senate." Dooku asked

"For preserving, what we had achieved. I don't want our efforts to be wasted. We need to get rid of Grievious, he has no place. He just want to kill Jedi, isn't that good for a commander and is under control of Palpatine." Ashla accepted reluctantly

"Grievious isn't popular among the senate and the council. They just see a monster and warlord in him, we need to dispose him to retain our popularity" Dooku replied honestly

"I'll dispatch him. I'll have a meeting with the tycoons, in a few days. The plans for annihilation of the hutts and  Zygerrians are almost finished." Ashla responded, with fierce determination in her eyes.

"May i ask, how far the biovirus have been developed?" Dooku asked politely and Ashla nodded "They will deliever it in 1 week, Anakin have already disabled most of the control chips."

"They already planning to coordinate with us, but let speak about it, with our war leaders. They waiting already for us." Ashla pointed out

* * *

"Bo-Katan, your instructors are a great help to train our trat'ade. How have been your cooperation with Satine?" Ashla inquired

"She's naakla, she'll handle the civil and logistics matter. The Kyr'tsad are the mando akaan'ade against external aru'ela, she supply us with equipment and cash. We need each other, together we're stronger." Bo-Katan replied honestly

"Without prosperity, no equipment, security and verde. I need you as verde, against the honerless aru'ela, the hutts and  Zygerrians _._ I want to naastar them for slavery, i'll organise us the me'sen and your starfighters could be useful." Ashla replied softly

"Agreed, i'll organise our verda and vu'traat. For a ijaat akaanir." Bo-Katan exclaimed

* * *

Bail Organa and Padme

"Padme, Bail! I'm happy to see you both. How are you?" Ashla smirked lightly

"We're fine, but we want to talk with your senate factions to ensure a possible stable peace." Bail Organa replied kindly

"With meeting with your senate, we can gather more support around us. Most of us, thinks you're evil warmongers. We can may convince better with records, after Palpatine removal." Padme reasoned

"Sounds good, I can arrange a meeting in 2 weeks on Raxus. We're quite busy at the moment. I can assure, that we want peace rather than continuing the war." Ashla stated matter of factly

"What about the your tycoon council? They won't be happy about it." Padme pointed out

"I'll deal with them, either they collaborate or end death on the floor, by my own blades. They won't be a problem. How you want to get to us, without breaking law?" Ashla reassured her

"I'll excuse my missing, with a short vacation travel. You'll give passage codes and cover?" Padme asked politely Ashla

"I've done it, many times. I'm looking forward to meet you, i like your kindness, i sometimes missing it." Ashla said, with happiness glittering in her eyes.

"I suggest taking Mon Mothma with us. Three senators on vacation, shouldn't be very suspicious." Bail Organa mused

* * *

"Ahsoka, you want to come with to an adventure?" Barriss inquired

"Don't sound planned, what is raging in your mind?" Ahsoka asked kindly

"Visiting the confederacy, Ashla mentioned supposed a better Jedi Order. I want to get in touch with it, i have gathered some 100 padawans." Barriss explained

"Sounds exciting, i really want to see, what Ashla is doing!" Ahsoka brighten up.

"Is your future self, she told me." Barriss looked to Ahsoka

"I guess, i don't need to hide it, before you. Already knew it, since months. I'm really interested, what changes she made to the new order." Ahsoka said, with excitement

"I wonder, how many other persons know about the time travel thing?" Barriss smirked

"My master time travelled and Obi-wan know, too. It's really a mess." Ahsoka rolled her eyes

"Let approach them, they might be interested, too." Barriss mused

"Obi-wan and Anakin, are you interested, to join us? Visiting Ashla's reformed Order. It can't be that bad!" Ahsoka eyes glittered

"It was my idea. Adult Ahsoka proposed it to me, it can't harm to get know of this order. Maybe we can learn a few things from it." Barriss spoke up

"I guess, adult Ahsoka spoke to you to prevent the Tempel Bombing. Genius idea! The current order is a total failure, i'll look, how she changed the rules." Anakin responded honestly

"I must admit, the Jedi Order have some flaws. It can't harm to accept this offer." Obi-wan pondered

"Some flaws? You mean big flaws!" Ahsoka said smugly

"Which leads to my fall and the rise of the Sith empire." Anakin deadpanned

"How we explain our missing? It's highly suspicious." Obi-wan pointed out

"Well... i haven't thought about it." Ahsoka lekku darkened embarrassed

"Just go and explain latter, we need to hurry to the meeting point. Missing for 3-4 days shouldn't be really arise much suspicion." Barriss urged them

**Meeting point, all are assembled, in front of the group Barriss, Ahsoka, Anakin and Obi-wan**

Ashla was awaiting them, with 4 matured guards in a combat outfit, similiar to Ashla one's, who have a lightsaber and blaster pistol attached to their belt.

"Wait, you brought along Obi-wan and Anakin?" Ashla looked to Barriss

"They are interested, too. I know about Anakin about the crazy thing." Barriss replied

"Obi-wan, you haven't told anyone? I can remember you, as strict rule follower." Ashla looked perplexed

"My time with Anakin, Padme and Ahsoka changed me. Maybe we can copy some of your ideas, the current order have its flaws." Obi-wan replied calmly

"These are my 4 force sensitives guards, they learned a lot in short time, age doesn't really matter. Follow me to the transport, we'll give you a superficial overview of my order." Ashla explained

After all boarded the transport, it took off the ground and proceed to leave Coruscant.

"Make yourselves comfortable, you can take every eat and drink everything, i've prepared." Ashla pointed at the prepared drinks and food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it, please leave kudos or if you want a review.


	20. 2.9. New Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sekas = female Mikkian  
> Shido = female Mirilian  
> Ezeter = male human  
> Alam'malo = male twi'leak
> 
> Therini Parbiss = corellian commander

"Ashla, your new combat suit look like, you worn for the siege of mandalore. It's more elegant than your other battle armour." Anakin noticed and smirked

"Why not? It have less weight, provide more freedom and with thin beskar plates, it provide the same protection." Ashla shrugged and then said to all attendants "I saw, you made yourselfes comfartable. We'll began our instruction. I'm Ashla Tano and in your terms, with Dooku, grandmaster of the new order. These are my guards, i train them in force, since estimated 4 months. I'm proud of them."

"Let introduce me, I'm Shido." the female Mirialan guard spoke up

"I'm Ezeter, i got picked up by Ashla, 4 months ago." the human introduce himself

"I'm Alam'maloI, joined her new order, when i heard about it. Wanted to improve my force powers." the male Twi‘lek smirked

"To improve? You want to say to learn, Alam'malol. Well back to topic, I'm Sekas and proud to serve along Ashla." the female Mikkian introduce herself.

"Isn't that too old to begin a training, at this age? They have already developed deep attachments and they can't adapt to the Jedi Tempel culture." Obi-wan interjected

"I'm aware of your practice. You're all taken away from your families, when you are toddlers. I don't even attempt to indoctrinate them, they should just learn, what they want to learn and serve the public, in their abilities." Ashla explained her practice.

A padawan inquired "Have you ranks, like we have? Youngling, padawans, knights and master?"

Ashla shook her head "No, i abolish these stupid ranks. They get teached, like in ordinary schools and get assigned to their profession. My guards are just teached in useful combat skills, why they need more?"

"I can sense your brightness, i still wonder, why you're on Dooku side." another padawan starred perplexed at her

"Haven't you heard, that your Order is mostly unknown to most people and your public reputation isn't the best. With my changes, i can bring them more closely to the society and the people will actually see force sensitive as good people. Don't be afraid of Dooku, he is completly other man, than the republic proganda is saying." Ashla countered

"We had some anti-war protest in recent time......" a padawan trailed off

"That is the problem, the majority of people don't see your good intentions. They just see you as generals and ravaging your worlds. That comes from your seclusive way of life." Ashla rolled her eyes, stepped back and gestured to her guards, to take over.

"I only heard rumours of Jedi, with magical powers. You're really hated, fighting a war for warmongers? I had use my force abilites instinctively and Ashla began to assemble force sensitives. Why restrict entry to toddlers and then indoctrinate them?" Shido asked them

"They saying, they doing it to prevent attachments and when too old, they can't adapt." a padawan replied honestly

"I'm actually married to Padme, does it affect my ability to serve the order? I was found, when i was 9. Despite all that, i'm a good knight." Anakin spoke up

"Skyguy is a great teacher, Padme is a good and kindly wife. I still wonder, why the council haven't found out already!" Ahsoka snickered

Anakin sighed and Ahsoka glanced back, cheekly.

"Why forbide marriage and attachments? It's just natural and it don't hinder my ability to serve as proud guardian for Ashla. Besides, you take toddler away from their families and their parents never see their child ever again." Sekas criticized, too.

"Not really surprising, that you're seen as seclusive and kidnapping order, who is holding political power, too. Just think from their perspective. The key is to control emotions and not let them rule you." Ezeter supplemented her reasoning.

"We kinda take the force sensitive children from their parents, that there is no other alternate option. I don't like, that we are force to fight a war. You aren't force to fight? Your view on attachments make sense." Barriss said honestly

Alam'malo spoke up "No, we have free choice, what we want to do. I can't imagine, getting ordered around by old mans council." Ahsoka giggled and snorted

"Old mans council, is quite fitting! I don't like them, too."

"I can't still understand, why you make a decision for toddler already? They aren't in the age to really think, what they want." Shido stated factually

Obi-wan had to think a lot, it makes a lot of sense.....and interjected "I see your reasoning, Anakin and Ahsoka have attachment to each other, but performing well together, because of their passion. We might be too strict and lost our way."

"Free choice? What does it exactly mean? You can ran everywhere, you want?" Ahsoka questioned interested

"I'll exlain it precisely. They can assign themselves to projects and then will work along with non force sensitives. For example mine incidents, they clearing the mess up with the force, to enable quicker help. Shido is force healing people, when they get injuired back from fighting." Ashla stepped in

"If we want, we can leave these assignments and choose another one. The people began to like us, we easing their lifes." Alam'malo supported her claim.

"Families and kids are allowed, too?" Anakin questioned them.

"Why not? Offsprings of force user will inherit the force sensitive and will make a fine addition to the society." Shido looked confused by this question

"Ashla, how you could hide it all from Darth Sidious?" Obi-wan looked puzzled

"I'm used to ran covert operations as _Fulcrum_ in dangerous times. Dooku and me, have the total control of our state" Ashla grinned smugly

"Who is controlling it? When there is no ranks?" Barriss mused

"Kinda sort of council. Each departments choosing their representative, to coordinate with each other and to set loose rules. If the members want, they can remove them by voting. Not the stupid almighty high council." Ashla smirked

"What about the dark side usage? You're allowing it, too?" Obi-wan inquired

"There isn't really a dark or light side. It's defined, how you use the power. For example, force crushing dangerous bounty hunter or criminals, is a good thing." Ashla reasoned

"Anakin, i already killed off Boba Fett and his bounty hunter crew. They won't blow up an entire cruiser." Ashla said smugly to him

Everyone, except Anakin, looked perplexed.

Anakin sighed "Ashla..... thanx, that you already take care of this matter."

"Ashla, your changes sounding very well. I might join, but i need to discuss with my group." Barriss said softly

"You're free to join or to go back." Ashla reassured them

"Your changes are very radical and good, but i don't think our order will accept the many changes." a padawan contemplated

"We are soon in Raxus, i'll show you the raxus academy and hospital. I'm exhausted, we need all rest now." Ashla said tiredly.

* * *

**Raxus**

They were stepping out the transport

"Ashla, i see, your visitors are here." Dooku greeted them politely.

"Greetings. How are you?" Ashla greeted back

"Fine and you?" Dooku looked worried at Ashla

"Somewhat exhausted, but i'm used to it." Ashla smirked

"Don't overexert yourselfes again, like in the last week, you nearly collapsed by not sleeping. I assume, you lead them around?" Dooku inquired

"Just shortly, my 4 guards will take over. We need to do some political work, then enacting the new laws. Padme and Bail Organa will come in 2 weeks, too. A lot of work...." Ashla trailed off

"I don't bother you any longer, well meet in a few hours. Have a good stay here, enjoy the peace and calm here." Dooku said to them and leave.

"See, he isn't evil. I turned him to good. Follow me, i'll show the academy now." Ashla smiled and gestured to them, to follow her.

"I could sense no real darkness from him, she is saying the truth." Barriss mused

"What about the war? They still continuing it, but they stopped their offensive." a padawn puzzled

"It's not in our hands, the senate have to decide. Padme will begin the peace talks." Anakin stepped in

"I thought a lot about it, it makes a lot of sense, using us for the public. We don't contribute much to the war efforts." a padawan mulled

"We should really help the people instead of leading armies. She is doing the right thing, what we supposed to do." a padawan exclaimed

"I kinda expected the Jedi Order, what she had said. Let's look, if it true." Anakin said softly

"Agree, i really thinking leaving the Jedi Order. What we're doing currently in war, doesn't feel right. Leading a slave army." Barriss contemplated

3 rodians, 1 corellian and 5 human soldiers coming closer

"Our escort have arrived. Just security protocol." Ashla stated

"Are these drafted soldiers and militia?" Barriss inquired

"Yes, we have sectoral drafted civilian army for defense. Your last offensive had already encountered them, quite fierce fighters, i have to admit." Ashla shrugged

"I really find it hypocritical. You outlawed slavery, but using a slave army for fighting your war?" Sekas looked very sceptical to them

"It feeling very wrong, i agree." Barriss nodded

"Commander Therini Parbiss, these are our special guest from the republic. Just for formality." Ashla said kindly to the corellian

"Leader Ashla, it's a honor to see you." He greeted them back and Ashla smirked as reaction.

"No wonder, that Ashla could win many planets with her words. A better negotiator, than me." Obi-wan mused

"Well, she got decades of experience. Of course, she is very charming!" Ahsoka exclaimed proudly

_In the background, a murder tried to get away_

"Stop here, you're under arrest for murderer." a soldier exclaimed

The group was turning to them

"You won't get away, murderer." A soldiers force pull towards him and knock him unconsciously, by slamming him against a wall.

"I still wonder, why some people doing these terrible acts." Sekas shook her head.

"You see, we have force sensitives working with non force sensitives to ensure law and stability." Ashla explained

Before she could think of force healing by herself, Shido already going to the wounded man and force healed him.

"Thank you, without you, the man would probably died of his wounds." the soldiers looked grateful to her

"He'll be alright, he's stable right now." She spoke, while she regrouped, with them.

**In the hospital**

Force healer and usual medicin personal working together

"They voluntered for this job? This is amazing, will create good public reputation." Barriss said surprised

"Yes, they want to help people. Why they shouldn't do that? The good thing is, they will pass their specific knowledge to new force sensitives." Ashla explained with joy.

"I still wonder, why we haven't consider doing the same." a padawan contemplated

"How you got these ideas, Ashla?" Obi-wan inquired

"Common people will respect you, for public actions, not status. I fought against a cruel empire, for that i was respected." Ashla responded honestly

Obi-wan nodded

"The kriff council are too deep stuck in their old fashioned traditions, i guess." Ahsoka shrugged and brighten up "I really like your ideas, Ashla."

"We were really out of touch, with the common people." Barriss admitted

"It's quite the understatement...you are despised by most." Alam'malo trailed off

"Well, i have like 3.000 people already and the number is increasing every day. I guess, because they can see their families and retain their culture and traditions, it makes us more attractive." Ashla shrugged

**The academy**

"Here we are. I set up these academies on every inhabited world multiple times, if possible. It's a training ground for our armed forces and force sensitives at the same time." Ashla explained

"That's amazing, if we had that, i could stay at Shili, training as Jedi and retain my culture and family...." Ahsoka trailed off

"You're quite expanding the idea of the institution of the service corps. You gave me a lot to think about." Obi-wan conceded

"Therini Parbiss, i need to leave now, to political matters. I hate that..." Ahsoka muttered and leave.

"Let go in." Therini Parbiss gesture to them

"We working here together with force user, they are quite useful as support. Throwing them away in battle, is just a waste." Therini Parbiss explained

"Well, some of us decided to work as officiers for the army." Ezeter countered

"Only competent are allowed to serve, not because of status. It make no sense, having incompetent officiers at the front lines. I saw you Jedi, sometimes executing bad strategies." Sekas reasoned

"I also wondered, why young padawans getting thrown at the frontlines..... to sacrife us?" Ahsoka voiced sarcastic and Anakin nodded slighlty in agreement

They walked to the more force sensitive training room, sparring room

"Here we train with lightsabers, but we learn to use the force as combat tool, too. Some of us, have choose to train with blasters, it's good to be versatile." Sekas explained

"How you get your Kyber crystal? From Ilum?" Obi-wan inquired

"Yes, like you Jedi do. We harness them from old Jedi Tempels all over the place, too, including your old Jedi homeworld." Shido spoke up

"We're arrived at the training ground." Ezeter stated

"Here the force users can train their force abilities and sharpening their shooting skills. You've seen a lot, do you consider joining us?" Sekas inquired

"Probably, after i see all of this, why i still fight for a Order, who lost its way. Your confederacy isn't bad, even Dooku isn't really a Sith lord. For what, we're fighting?" Barris replied honestly.

"If you want to go, do it. I still hope, i can change the council minds about some things." Obi-wan sighed

"I want to point out, that mostly Ashla have made these changes. They're great, i must confess." Anakin spoke up

"That is probably the reason, Ashla invited you to open your eyes. Obi-wan, i hope, you have some sucess, we really want peace." Therini Parbiss said honestly

"I'm certain, Padme and Bail will broker a peace agreement." Anakin reassured them

"Soldiers, you aren't needed aymore. We'll handle it." Sekas gestured to them

The soldiers escort slowly disappeared in the far.

* * *

Few hours later

"Sekas, we'll stay here. But don't expect, joining the frontlines. A few more will arrive, i've informed them." Barriss stated

"You can work, whatever you want. Just tell us, what you want. Come with us, Ashla will be happy." Sekas said with Joy

Barriss and her group followed Ashla's force users back into the academy.

"How we explain that, to the council? They probably don't believe it!" Ahsoka looked sceptical

"Well, we'll figure it out. I have records, maybe we can convince them, to not be hostile with them." Obi-wan mused

"I hope so, i can remember them as very arrogant and ignorant." Anakin countered and Ahsoka snorted in sympathy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it, please leave or if you want reviews.


	21. 3.0. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mina Bonteri = leader of peace faction  
> Voe Atell = leader of war faction

**Separatist parlament session, Parlament assembled, with Dooku and Ashla standing next to each other on the plattform**

"We have long prepared for the legitime legislation, for the official establishment of our militia and sectoral defense forces. They have done a great job, repelling the last major offensive of the oppressive republic. The eager and fierce soldiers have valiantly drove the aggressors of the clone army back and inflichting heavy casualties on them! We can get only stronger, when we create an official command for these sectoral forces to better coordinate defense and counterattack. The corrupt and greedy tycoons will have no comman over any military forces anymore, for their own benefit, the reformed sectoral regional command will take over." Ashla spoke, with a determined voice

"I have secured the droid armies command codes, they are now under our control, the tycoons are powerless. If they want to betray our righteous cause, we'll deal with them. They have done multiple times in the past and we needed to step in to stop their illegal actions. The military power of the council will be transfered to the parlament officially." Dooku declared

"If anyone want to counterpropose or argue, the time is now. If not, we're voting for or against this law." Ashla looked around

The war, peace and independence factions voted in overhelming for the change.

"After the constitution, the law is enacted. The military matters are now your responsibility." Dooku confirmed

"Next issue, what we do about the tycoons? They broke several laws in the last months, it was a lot of work to remind them. I propose execution or force them to cooperate, they can't get away with their crimes." Ashla inquired them

"We aren't depended on their battle droids any more, i propose them to remove from power. Then, we can begin peace talks." the leader of the Independence Faction stated

"I agree, we can force now our independence, to the struggling republic. It's our best chance and i propose nationalise the big companies, they began the war at the first place to enrich themselves." Mina Bonteri supplemented the previous argument

"We can use our momentum to destroy the republic, with our superior military forces. With their cooperation, we can overhelm them and impose pn them our peace terms." Voe Atell countered

"The longer, the war is dragging on, more people will lose their lifes. We already controll a large space of republic space and if we crush them, they will resist our occupation. We wouldn't be better the republic, who oppressed us." Mina Bonteri retorted sharply

"Besides, if the republic mobilise their huge population, we've already lost. They will, if we force them to do so." Ashla interjected

"I agree, we'll lose then everything, we fought for. The republic will swap over and oppresse the alien species and us, as minor species again." Mina Bonteri contemplated

"How? They haven't drafted their population, because they won't comply. How a sucessful invasion would change their minds?" Voe Atell exclaimed

"Most of the their population don't know or care about the war. But if the war reaches their worlds, they will eager to defend their homes against invaders. Currently, there is much anti-war resentment, total war will motivate them to fight!" Ashla argued back

"We've already plans to overhelm their current defensive lines and an invasion of Kamino and Coruscant. Then, they will be force to concede, to control a rebellious core wouldn't be worth the effort." Dooku pointed out

"They need us and we need them. They'll agree, i'm certain. The big tycoons used the war to enrich themselves and work on both sides. I've transmitted data on your padds, take your time to read it." Ashla stated coolly

After a while, Voe Atell spoke up

"I can't deny it! They are playing both sides, i can't still believe it. They're traitors and i propose execution of them."

Mina Bonteri looked disbelieving, too "Either imprison or execute them, they need to be removed as soon as possible."

Dooku spoke up "Time for voting. Who is for executing or imprison them?"

Nearly all senators voted for that, treachery can't be tolerated.

"It's passed, i'll take care of them. In case, i'll kill them by myself. The worker council will take over their function, then." Ashla said, with expressionful eyes

"I have another topic to discuss, how the new force sensitive order will be integrated into politics." Mina Bonteri requested

"I'm against any integration of them into politics at all. We saw, what the Jedi Order had become. Slaves on the whim of the senate." Ashla voiced her opinion

"They will treated like any other public service, we currently have. No special permissions, just people with more ability to help the destitutes." Dooku contemplated

"Where the Jedi Order totally fail and just serve the stupid senate." Ashla smirked smugly

"I see your reasoning, why the Jedi have special permission and status in the republic!" the leader of the Independence Faction contemplated

"That have lead them to lose their ways, that why i rebuilding it without the flaws. They'll be under the authority, where they currently serve." Ashla said bluntly

"As long, they don't have special permissions, like the Jedi, I'm fine with that." Voe Atell stated

"I propose, that force sensitives and non force sensitives are allowed in the senate, to represent both interest groups." Ashla suggested

"But can't force user manipulate minds?" Mina Bonteri questioned

"A strong mind can't be manipulated, you're free to learn to resist it." Ashla countered

"I request, that the senate can overview, like other public service, if something is odd. They are helping out greatly, with the force." Voe Atell mused

"I agree, but you can't force decisions upon them. Just investigations about corruption or power abuse, but not directing its interest and activities." Ashla agreed

"Any more suggestions? Then, it'll be treated as public service." Dooku proposed

76% voted for this treatment

"For the reform of our political system, who you suggest as second leader?" Mina Bonteri questioned Dooku.

"Isn't that obvious? Of course, me." Ashla spoke up and Dooku nodded

"Not really a surprise, but i wanted to be certain. She's unofficially a second leader and doing a great job." Mina Bonteri stated

"You mean it seriously? I'm just doing my job." Ashla said humble

"You always tend to underestimate yourself. Of course, you brought many worlds joining us, formed the new order and civil defense forces and are a good strategist." Mina Bonteri responded softly and Ashla brighten up "Thanx you. But let form the new war leaders, choose your representatives. We'll converge at the command center in 1 hour."

**Command center, Raxus**

"Well, i request her to replace Grievious as supreme commander. He is just a monster and warlord."

"Grievious is just too proud and thinking at killing Jedi."

"Agree, he give us a bad reputation."

"Any counterpropositon?" Dooku asked

After no countervoice, Ashla stated coolly "I'll accept, but there is no way, Grievious will accept that. I need to kill him."

Then, she ignited her 2 white 'sabers "I got it, i need to take off to the tycoon council, then Grievious."

* * *

Before Anakin, Obi-wan and Ahsoka could leave, Therini Parbiss was closing to them. With a box in his hand.

"This is the biovirus to disable the control chips, just open the canister and it'll spread over the air." Therini Parbiss opened the box, which contain many small canister.

"Who gave you the box?" Ahsoka inquired

"Soon be empress Ashla Tano, gave me that." Therini Parbiss stated

"What....." Ahsoka sputtered

"Thanx Dooku for the stay here, we really enjoyed it." Obi-wan replied politely

"I'll tell him that." Therini Parbiss nodded

"Thanx you, it'll help us a lot." Anakin said gratefully and take the box into the ship, which Ashla gave them to travel back.

* * *

**In the ship**

"Have i really heard that? _Empress?_ " Obi-wan said with unbelief

"Yes, he said that." Anakin confirmed

"But then, she's powerhungry..." Obi-wan looked terrified

"Hey! We don't know much, about the current politics... but she can't fall to the dark side!" Ahsoka exclaimed

"Well, i heard, that she's a leader already. Might be just a title change!" Anakin spoke up

"I'm certain, my future self have good intention behind it!" Ahsoka said determined

"We got today, a glimpse, what is currently happening. We're completly dark, they won't accept a dictorship. Maybe just a strong leader." Obi-wan mused

"I assume, she'll leader besides Dooku. Observation, how they act with each other." Anakin stated calmly

"I suggest, giving the clone the canister. They will it spread, without being suspicious." Obi-wan proposed

Status of the galaxy, orange allied neutral space (trade) or part of confederacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like pls leave a kudos or if you want a review :)


	22. 3.1. Separatist council

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sekas = mikkian female guard  
> Shido = mirilian female guard

**Resolute**

"Here is Admirdal Yularen, unidentified ship, identify yourself or get shot."

"Here is general skywalker, sorry that i couldn't announce our arrivals."

**Resolute Hangar**

"Ahsoka, Skywalker! We're worried, that you disappeared for a few days without a trace." Rex greeted them

"It was unplanned, i admit. But we could get a glimpse, what is happening in the confederacy." Anakin stated coolly

"There must be rolling a lot of changes.....have you seen Ashla expression?" Ahsoka chuckled

"The expression, you make, when you have enough of something." Obi-wan said amused

"Well, Rex, i have a solution for shinnies and still affected clones." Ahsoka exclaimed and leapt into the ship.

"She will be a professional spy? A big jump, she isn't subtle right now." Obi-wan teased Anakin

"Well, she'll mature quickly....." Anakin sighed

Ahsoka hold a box in her hands, when she disembarked.

"Ashla gave us these canister with a biovirus, they will take care for our problem!" Ahsoka exclaimed excited

"Wait? How we can trust her?" Rex asked

"Why she should damage her own friends? She want to help us!" Ahsoka looked perplexed and laid down the box.

"Because we were death serious, that she's the future Ahsoka. We're on Raxus for some reason." Anakin deadpanned

"Crazy Jedi force related stuff. But she look really the same like Ahsoka." Rex admitted

"The best plan of action, that you're spreading it around. You can test it, but i trust my future Ahsoka." Anakin stated calmly

"We'll test at a small group of shinnies. If it really work, i'll take care, that everyone will be affected." Rex agreed and took the box

"Rex, maybe the moment will come very near. Let's talk in a few hours in the war room." Obi-wan stated

* * *

**Sealed war room**

"Rex, in a few weeks, Ashla will invade Coruscant. I'll support her with my 212th attack battailon and need your 501st legion, too." Obi-wan opened

"Why we should support Separatist?" Rex looked confused

"Because we have a common enemy, Palpatine. He has ordered to implement the control chips in your brain, to kill the Jedi, with Order 66." Anakin explained factualy

"Why he took interest in a young boy, like Anakin? He want him to be his sith  apprentice." Obi-wan stated and Anakin nodded "It had actually happened in my future. He had deceived us all. He is the Sith lord, we're looking for."

Anakin bleed his eyes shortly yellow and Rex looked terrified.

"It was very suspicious, that we suddenly have an army, appearing out of thin air. Only the supreme chancellor can trigger order 66, what for coincidence." Anakin added coolly

"I understand, the chancellor is a traitor. but why not let the Jedi take care of the Palpatine?" Rex inquired

"Politics." Anakin and Obi-wan said simultaneously

"Rex, my future self will have a plan. With her power, we can overthrow him!" Ahsoka exclaimed

"I get the feeling, that not all clones, with their free will, will support that." Rex pointed out

"That why we need many loyal mens, stationed in the near of Coruscant. Padme said to me, that they just want to rule themselves." Anakin responded

"I can assure, you can trust my mature version. She just want... finally peace." Ahsoka said softly to Rex

"Because of me, the galaxy is literally broken." Anakin said, with a guilty expression

"Skyguy, we finally near getting rid of him. We'll have a happy life." Ahsoka wrapped her arms around Anakin and he hugged warmely back. Then, both pulled back.

"Anakin, this time, we'll make it." Obi-wan reassured him

"We need keep our heads low, i guess. Until she comes up with a plan." Ahsoka shrugged

"He's a really powerful man, we need multiple people to defeat him. Just prepare and wait." Anakin added 

* * *

**Palpatine/ Dooku**

"Ashla could be useful, she is ruthless and charming. Good as public figurehead for our sith empire." Palpatine smirked evilly

"I agree, she crushed very criminal organisation inside our borders and forced them to flee. Without mercy." Dooku nodded

"Merciless, charming and ruthless? Ideal public figurehead and 2nd in command." Palpatine cackled

"She brought nearly the republic to its knee. The Jedi and republic are in trouble, thanx to her." Dooku stated coolly

"The downfall of the ignorant Jedi and Republic will be soon near, i wish to keep her around. You'll overran the republic and together we'll shall rule a eternal empire. Let the war drag on, to reduce the Jedi predige even more. If i can't bring Anakin to fall, Ashla will be a good replacement. Submit or get destroyed." Palpatine mulled

"Yes master." Dooku bowed and the call ended

* * *

**Mustafer, Grievious and separatist council meeting, war room**

Ashla was hiding with Shido and Sekas.

She put her sensitive montreals to overhear the conversation, from behind the door.

"Grievious, abduct Padme and kill Bail Organa and Mon Mothma. I want to destroy the peace delegation, you'll get precious information, when they are vulnerable."

"It'll be done." Grievious replied

"How you could deal with the worker council? It must be annoying." Palpatine asked the tycoons.

"We could placate them and hide some operations. Nothing, we could deal with." The tycoons answered

"Good, to disrupt the peace talks even more, Grievious will stage an attack on coruscant power network and Kamino. Give him the needed ressources and the prolonged war, will enrich you. I'll give the neede informations." Palpatine stated calmly

"What about Ashla, she'll be enraged." the tycoons pointed out

"Not if you can it cover up, as incidient. When the republic don't want to make peace, she'll fight until the end. She's a fierce independence fighter, if you give her no choice." Palpatine cackled evilly and disappeared

_"Typical Palpatine, master manipulator" Ashla transmitted through the force to Shido and Sekas, while overhearing the conversation_

_Sekas "I think, we should really kill them, we can't risk anything"_

_Shido "I don't like killing them, but they plotting against the state interests. I relucantly agree."_

_Ashla "If we let them alive an imprison them, Palpatine will just free them"_

_Sekas "He had still a few supporter, we can't detect."_

_Shido "The senat has agreed to remove them and of Grievious."_

_Sekas "The call ended, they talking to each other. I'll activate the signal jamming device now."_

_Ashla "Let's go in, i'll force crush Grievious and you 2 take out the council. Use everything, to keep them from escaping."_

Suddenly, Ashla marched into their room and 2 other persons force leapt to block the exits, and killing the stationed battledroids and guards on the spot, with their lightsabers.

"You're committing treachery, the punishment is execution. I overheard your conversation with Darth Sidious and block off any communication. The senat recently stripped you of your power and authorized your execution, if needed. Your greed is your doom!" Ashla proclaimed, with determination burning in her eyes.

"Wait, you're a Jedi? I recognize you! Ashla!" Wat Tambor exclaimed and Ashla shrugged "It doesn't really matter now, You'll be executed now."

Grievious ignited his 4 lightsabers, too "Your unique white lightsabers will be a beautiful addition to my collection." Grievious cackled.

"You don't know, who are you facing. Grievious!" Ashla force lift him into the air and then proceed to force crushed his entire body. Then she cut his body in multiple parts to make sure, he stayed death.

Meanwhile, the entire council got decapitated by Shido and Sekas.

"It's done, what for a mess." Ashla sighed

"I suggest throwing their parts and bodies into the lava to remove any traces." Sekas suggested

Shido force pulled the signal jamming to her and deactivated it.

"Dooku, the council and Grievious were obdient to Palpatine, they were plotting against us. We killed them, cleaning the mess now." Ashla reported by call

"Excellent, in 1-2 weeks, we'll should ended the war. Palpatine won't expect that." Dooku replied honestly

"The fun thing is, he wanted to use me as puppet." Ashla snickered

"He thought, you would be a good figurehead. By your skills, it's no wonder, he noticed you." Dooku said, with a small smile

"We'll beginning to clean the mess now." Ashla smirked, by his praise and disappeared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the new order don't shy from killing if it's better....
> 
> If you like it, please leave a kudo or if you want a review :)


	23. 3.2. Anakin and Jedi council

**Peace delegation meeting conference room**

**Mon Mothma, Padme and Bail Organa**

Ashla stepped into the room with her guards, Shido and Sekas

"Our guests have arrived. Can you introduce your 2 escorts?" Padme greeted them

"These are 2 of my new order guards, Shido and Sekas." Ashla greeted back.

"New order?" Bail Organa inquired

"This the new founded order for force sensitives, by Ashla and Dooku." Shido explained

"We never had an Institution in the outer rim, the Jedi Order was very inefficient and unpopular." Sekas supplemented additional informations

"But Dooku is a Sith lord, evil Jedi." Bail Organa reasoned

"He was under bad influence of Palpatine, but when i appeared, he is no longer under his influence. I managed to correct his distorted views and he seeked for a strong partner to overthrow Palpatine. With some convincing, i could turn him away from his idea of a traditional Empire." Ashla said proudly

"I see, my friend Mina Bonteri told me, about your and Dooku popularity." Padme mulled

"Correctly, and we'll contine to rule together with the senate. But i didn't come here to discuss precious political matters. How sucessful, you were in gaining favor of the senate?" Ashla asked softly

"I'm afraid, we couldn't win the majority of the senate. They seems to perceive your halting of your offensive as weakness and pressing for counterattacking. Palpatine is sadly very skilled in manipulation." Mon Mothma contemplated

"He had our council and Grievious under his control and were plotting against us. They have taken care of, we killed them, a few days ago." Sekas stated coolly

"You don't shy from killing, Ahsoka?" Padme looked sceptical

"Wait, you told them, about my true identity?" Ashla sputtered

"Yes, they figured it out on their own, it's very obvious. I just confirm their suspections." Padme smiled gently

"In case, we fail, we'll form an opposition against Palpatine. What Anakin told me about the Galactic empire, it's just terrible!" Padme said determined

"Bail Organa, i really appreciate you, that you offered me a place, to work against the Sith Empire in my future." Ashla said fondly

"That would make sense, that i'll offer the Jedi assistance against the empire. Alderaan would never stand for tyranny." Bail Organa stated calmly

"Padme, i got rid of any criminal organisation and slavery inside our borders. Including, killing their leaders and destroying their bases. What will happen, when we finally kill Palpatine? I don't want to trigger a civil war." Ashla responded honestly

"I fear, they will oppose any peace. The core worlds will lose their opportunity to exploit your worlds and want to ensklave you again." Padme sighed

"I expected that. Then i have no choice, i'll launch simultaneously a full out assault on Naboo, Kamino, the galactic core and coruscant. Then, you step up and announce a surrender, to denounce the war faction. Because you could negotiate a generously peace, you'll be heroes." Ashla sighed

"When i could ask you, what position you're in the government? You must be pretty high." Mon Mothma questioned interested

"Empress, besides Emperor Dooku. We'll serve the people, similiar to the modell of Alderaan. Working pretty well." Ashla replied honestly

"You can't think of another plan, Ahsoka?" Bail Organa asked Ashla

"Not really, if we just kill him, the republic will probably fall in civil war. I saw already enough warfare to be honest." Ashla said saddened

"What about releasing the information into the Holonet? The politicians can't act against the citizien interests." Padme suggested

"I never thought about that, good idea. Still i propose, that i'll attack Kamino, coruscant and the frontal worlds to show, that their war efforts are fruitless." Ashla counterproposed

"We won't occupy your republic loyal worlds, we'll leave them, if they wish that. It's more trouble than worth holding it. The galactic empire tried it and a rebellion rose up." Ashla reassured them

"We should be able to coexist, next to each other. We're depending on each other for trading and manufacturing." Mon Mothma spoke up

"Exactly, that why we have trade relations with even neutral worlds. Both sides will benefit of it, but we can speak more detailed about it on Raxus with our senate, in one week. I'm not a sole ruler." Ashla reminded them

"Ashla, you're really Ahsoka mature version?" Sekas asked her

"Look at my face and lekku markings, it's very obvious." Ashla confirmed

"The force is sometimes mysterious. How we should call you?" Shido inquired

"In public still Ashla, but when it's already known, Ahsoka Tano. I'm really getting tired, using alias.

But when the galaxy is free of Palpatine, i'll use Ahsoka Tano again." Ashla said weary and asked them

"We need to present our plan and evidence to the Jedi high council. Who want to come along?"

"I suggest, we'll go now. They have a session right now." Padme pointed out

**Back to the Jedi Tempel, few days later**

"Anakin and Ahsoka, the council is already awaiting for you." Obi-wan called them

"We're coming." Anakin sighed

"It won't be worse than other meetings." Ahsoka shrugged

Anakin, Obi-wan and Ahsoka entered the council room

"You disappeared along with Obi-wan, Ahsoka and a few padawans for a few days. We're very worried." Plo Koon stated warmely

"We're on a secret mission, nothing wrong about it." Ahsoka shrugged

"Well, the Tempel bombing can't longer happen, positive side effect by this secret mission." Anakin joked with ease

"Ashla told me more about it, it must really hurt her, what happened." Ahsoka said and the others in the room could suddenly feel her sadness.

"Snips, shield your emotions. Your shields were down for a very short moment." Anakin reminded her

"Skyguy, but it overhelmed me..."Ahsoka muttered

"Anakin and Ahsoka, we need to talk about important topics." Obi-wan cleared his throat

Both nodded and Anakin inquired "What you want to know?"

"First, Barriss Offee along with her group don't reappeared. Do you know about their whereabouts?" Mace Windu asked sternly

"They joined Ashla new force sensitive order. We let them go, they stated the Jedi Order lost its way." Anakin stated bluntly

"Can you elaborate on that ?" Mace Windu inquired

"I must admit, her new order have some creative ways. They viewing attachment and commitment in a completly other light." Obi-wan explained

"They fixed the problem with bad reputation, they're integrated in the public and aren't secluded. Haven't we have protests in recent time against us?" Anakin pointed out

"The most exciting thing is, that they allow all people joining, independent from age! They are great people." Ahsoka spoke up

"And no commanding high council..." Anakin grumbled

"We don't need to be adversary with them. Dooku isn't a Sith really more, Ashla brought him back to balance." Obi-wan looked seriously to all attening members

"They are quite popular, in contrast to us. Some people hate us..." Ahsoka trailed off

"Some people? The majority on the ravaged worlds regard us as warmonger." Anakin sharply pointed out

"Warned me about it, Ashla had. Some mistakes, we made. Want to see, her new order and Dooku." Yoda spoke up

"What is their view on attachments?" Plo Koon questioned interested

"They see them as natural and rather than ignore them, they control them. They don't have a culture like we do and are allowed to have families and marriages." Obi-wan explained

"I really like their freedom, they can do, whatever they want..... without commands from you any old man council!" Ahsoka said cheekly

"Sounding familiar like the old Jedi, used to be." Yoda mulled

"I agree, they seem to use their emotions to enhance their abilities." Obi-wan stated serene

"Emotions, like rage and anger lead to dark side. Love and passion will cloud your better judgement." Kit Fisto voiced his opinion

"What are we, without emotions? Mindless droids? From my studies, the Jedi used to be in balance between dark and light. But you literally created the Sith by expelling from the order thousand years ago, both sides the Jedi and Sith lost their ways." Anakin stated coolly

"I think, what Ashla is creating, is a middleground between both extremes. Passion, as long not obessive, will strenghten you." Obi-wan supported Anakin

"What if i tell you all, that I'm actually married to Padme? Does it affect my ability as Jedi?" Anakin inquired

"That's a breach of our code! You should be removed from the order." Mace Windu voiced his opinion

"That doesn't answer his question! You're too stuck in your dogmas!" Ahsoka huffed

"Despite his marriage, it doesn't impede his ability as Jedi. We should overthink a few rules, some maybe are too strict." Plo Koon said warmely

"I already knew, that the boy would be too old to train. His attachments clouding his better judgement." Mace Windu said sternly

"This discussion will be better be adjourned, i have records of our visit on Raxus." Obi-wan suggested

"Better, it would be. Lot of discussion, we'll need." Yoda replied

"Snips, i don't intend to stay in the Jedi Order. I'll leave with you and Padme to Naboo to live a happy live with a family, after Darth Sidious is removed."

Then Anakin and Ahsoka warmely embrace each other. "Better, than serve the stupid and ignorant council. I really like you, they are just cold." Ahsoka mumbled to Anakin, afterwards they pulled back.

"I'm certain, Ashla will finally time for herself." Anakin joked and Ahsoka replied softly "She really looked, that she need some rest."

"Anakin, you don't need to leave us. We can certainly find a way." Plo Koon warmly said

"Under the condition, that i can have a family, wife and you let me alone. I won't be available to be commanded around." Anakin replied honestly

"I'll come with Skyguy, he really cares about me. But you don't, just throwing me in battles, don't really like it." Ahsoka stated determinded.

"We understand, we'll consider that in our discussion." Depa Billaba responded

"We've a new assignment for you three. We intercepted a transmission far beyond the Outer Rim, deep in the Chrelythiumn system. Buried in the message is a old Jedi distress code, without indication from where and why. Investigate it, with a venator escort." Saesee Tiin spoke up

"No, no one will go there. It's pointless and dangerous." Anakin defiantly refused, with crossed arms

**Suddenly 3 hooded figure, Padme, Mon Mothma and Bail Organa appeared.  
**

The hooded figures revealed themselves, one of is Ashla. The other 2 are unknown to the council, except to Ahsoka, Anakin and Obi-wan.

Ashla closed the door and destroyed all recording devices in the chamber with the force. The Council stand up and activating their lightsabers, except Yoda and Obi-wan

Obi-wan tried to de-escalate "Let's hear her, it must be a reason, why she comes here."

Padme looked paled "Why you already threatening her? We come over here to discuss the removal of Sith lord Palpatine. She's an ally of us."

Mace Windu spoke up "The confederacy committed a few atrocities and we're looking for her for a long time. Capturing one of the leaders is a progress."

Ashla interjected "I'm here for a diplomatic mission, which can maybe end the war in a few weeks. You want to miss it? I'm not a danger."

Ashla gestured to Shido and Sekas. All three, ignited their lightsabers in a defensive posture. Ashla hold her white lightsabers in reverse grip, which Ahsoka is using.....

"We'll defend ourselves, i won't end up being thrown into jail again." Ashla stated, with expressionful eyes

Mon Mothma reasoned "All please calm down, we're here for talks. Our common enemy is Palpatine."

"If they power down their 'sabers, we'll do it, too." Ashla said softly

Ahoka turned to Ashla and pointed at her. "This is my future version, can't you recognice her? She just grown up in a few decades. Look at her and compare to her to me!"

Ashla rolled her eyes "It should be already really a giveaway, what i'm really are, when we standing next to each other."

"Wait.... your face and lekku markings are nearly the same like Ahsoka's. How it could be..." Plo Koon sputtered

"Time travel is impossible." Mace Windu stated, but as Ashla lowered her force masking, everyone was so dumbfounded. The force presence was essential Ahsoka.

"No one can fake a force presence, you can do a DNA test to confirm it. Can we finally talk, instead menacing each other?" Ashla asked them nicely and both sides deactivated their lightsabers. The council sat down in their seats.

The medical droid confirmed, it's Ahsoka DNA.

"Speak, you can. Interested, i'm in your plan." Yoda spoke up

"We have confirmed my identity. I have collected evidence, that Palpatine is the Darth Sidious." Ashla began to display reports of financial reports.

"This hodded figure is Palpatine. He orchestrated the entire war, Dooku doesn't want it. Palpatine influence have been already removed." Ashla reassured them and showed the record, what transpired on Mustafer

_"Grievious, abduct Padme and kill Bail Organa and Mon Mothma. I want to destroy the peace delegation, you'll get precious information, when they are vulnerable."_

_"It'll be done." Grievious replied_

_"How you could deal with the worker council? It must be annoying." Palpatine asked the tycoons._

_"We could placate them and hide some operations. Nothing, we could deal with." The tycoons answered_

_"Good, to disrupt the peace talks even more, Grievious will stage an attack on c oruscant power network and Kamino. Give him the needed ressources and the prolonged war, will enrich you. I'll give the neede informations." Palpatine stated calmly_

_"What about Ashla, she'll be enraged." the tycoons pointed out_

_"Not if you can it cover up, as incidient. When the republic don't want to make peace, she'll fight until the end. She's a fierce independence fighter, if you give her no choice." Palpatine cackled evilly and disappeared_

_"You're committing treachery, the punishment is execution. I overheard your conversation with Darth Sidious and block off any communication. The senat recently stripped you of your power and authorized your execution, if needed. Your greed is your doom!" Ashla proclaimed, with determination burning in her eyes._

_"Wait, you're a Jedi? I recognize you! Ashla!" Wat Tambor exclaimed and Ashla shrugged "It doesn't really matter now, You'll be executed now."_

_Grievious ignited his 4 lightsabers, too "Your unique white lightsabers will be a beautiful addition to my collection." Grievious cackled._

_"You don't know, who are you facing. Grievious!" Ashla force lift him into the air and then proceed to force crushed his entire body. Then she cut his body in multiple parts to make sure, he stayed death._

_Meanwhile, the entire council got decapitated by Shido and Sekas._

"Any doubts left? They have committed the war atrocities, not the forces under my control." Ashla tracked the gaze of the Council Members, who looked paled by the massacre

"Ahsoka, you literally done the same, what i've done." Anakin smirked

"The difference is, that i had a justification to kill and you not. Well, they really deserve death, they broke multiple times laws." Ashla softly replied

" 'Soka, what happened to you? Killing them, wasn't necessary.. You're a different person, than your younger self. Your brightness have been replaced by grim determination." Plo Koon said worried

"I just learned pragmatism and I'm a grey Jedi. I have to kill in the future in order to survive, killed or be killed. I must admit, that i killed Captain Tarkin for a future crime, that he gave the order to destroy Alderaan and lead me nearly to my execution. He deserve to die." Ashla shrugged

"I don't like Tarkin, too. I would have killed him, too." Anakin exclaimed and Ashla said honestly "Well, we would have killed him for revanche, i guess."

_ All others in the room, looked paled and shocked _

"I can fondly remember, that you apologize for a terrible mistake, your order committed at me. You broke my trust, by not trusting me." Ashla said warmely

"Adult Ahsoka, can you tell us, what transpired exactly that you distrust us?" Obi-wan careful asked

"Short version, Barriss Offee framed me for a crime and you believed, that i would really do that. You expelled from the order, because the senate demanded it. Anakin found the real culprit and rescued me, before i was executed. You offered to join re-join the order, but i declined, because you broke my trust. Shortly after the republic and the Jedi Order fall to Palpatine shenanigans. I was fighting since i was 14, now i'm 37. 23 years of warfare, hiding and genocides, i've already seen too much." Ashla stated relativly composed, she strengthened her mental shields and control to prevent an emotional outburst.

"I can feel your anger, grief and sadness. It must be very terrible, no one should ever experienced these terrible things." Shido hugged Ashla, who warmely embraced her back.

"That, why i fixed the timeline, that it won't happen again. At least, my younger version can live a happy life." Ashla muttered, then pulled back.

"Adult Ahsoka, you let out some critical details. Actually, Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar and Saesee Tiin nearly succeeded in killing him. Although he killed all, except Mace Windu, who was winning. I choped of his hand and throw him out of the window to his death. Then i pledged myself to him as his apprentice." Anakin stated guilty.

"Anakin, no one in the original timeline could stop Palpatine rise to power. You couldn't know, that you got manipulated by him. I was foolish enough, not to believe, that you could fall to the dark side. Even if i had teamed up with Maul, i couldn't change anything." Ashla replied kindly

"I believed in the republic and Jedi, couldn't imagine, that it can be wiped out in a few days." Ashla said, with saddened eyes.

"I want to apologize, what happened. I hope, you can forgive one day." Plo Koon begged Ashla

"This terrible future is straight impossible. I'm not really angry at you anymore, but can't still trust you. I've already forgiven, but i can't forget. But at least, you have one Ahsoka, not traumatized by terrible events." Ashla replied honestly, pointing at Ahsoka.

"The Jedi massacre can't longer happen, the control chips, Palpatine used to turn the clones on you, are deactivated. I'll rather die, than fall again." Anakin said seriously

"You spoke before from Mortis, i experienced there the dark side. Not fun, it's twisting your mind. When we don't interfere, the father, son and daughter will stay alive." Ashla said nonchalantly and Anakin nodded.

"We need to remove Palpatine, as soon as possible." Mace Windu stated coolly

"No, you don't ran, without a plan into his office and confront him. We need safe plan, that he can ecape and gaining political favor." Ashla countered

"If you arrest him now, the pro Palpatine faction will get him free. They are indoctrinated by him already." Padme spoke up

"I agree, to convince the people of the foolish war, i will stage an invasion of frontal planets, coruscant  and Kamino. With the death of Palpatine and the resulting unpopularity of the pro war/palpatine faction, it'll hopefully prevent a civil war." Ashla added seriously

"We'll release the informations into the holonet, it'll shift the public opinion to our favor." Padme said seriously

"I might say, that your Jedi reputation i quite low. In both timelines, most civilians don't know much about you and your culture and recruitment methods aren't that popular. I fixed these problems in my new order, I might give you some advice, if you wish that." Ashla looked honestly to the council members

"We might overthink, the Jedi role as peacekeepers. They failed, we need civilian self defense forces." Mon Mothma suggested.

"I agree. We should replace the clone army, with a multi species defense army. But we should discuss this matter with our delegation." Bail Organa interjected

"We created a multi-species defense army, it worked out pretty well. They are better than droids." Ashla commented

"Can we might get some insight in it, when we travel to Raxus for peace negotiations?" Mon Mothma asked carefully

"Of course you can, i want to help the republic and Jedi out, as much i can." Ashla responded kindly

"Adult Ahsoka, can you tell us, where you hold your Jedi prisoners? Will you release them, once the war is over?" Plo Koon inquired

"If they wish to do return, yes. Some of them want or already joined my new order, you need seriously reform your rules." Ashla replied honestly

"I can assume, you're the grandmaster? You must be pretty high in the government." Mace Windu questioned interested

"Yes, i'm with Dooku. And as soon to be Empress with him as emperor, ruling together with the senate. You'll find everything, you need in Obi-wan recordings. I agreed with the peace delegation, that the planet can choice if stay with us or the republic, the details will be worked out, with our senate." Ashla answered bluntly

"Whe you invade, our forces will support you, to get rid of Palpatine. Our orders and states can coexist to each other, i felt no darkness from your new order guards. Obi-wan mentioned, that you brought Dooku to balance." Mace Windu mused

"We'll meet up again, after Palpatine is killed. Then, we can discuss further collaboration between us. I want to remind you, that the majority of power is held by the senate. To remove Palpatine, i suggest that Dooku, Anakin, myself, you, Obi-wan and Yoda will go. He's really powerful." Ashla reminded them

"What are you doing with me? As far i know, you don't accept Sith." Anakin inquired

"You're a former sith lord, i suggest, you help out defeating Palpatine and then enjoy your life with Padme and Ahsoka. You'll be always welcome to visit us." Obi-wan suggested

"Then, we'll gathering our forces and when the time comes, we'll strike Palpatine down. He's too dangerous to be left alive." Mace Windu stated with finality

"You can't take him prisoners, he'll fight until his end. Sith don't give up." Anakin gave them to consider

"He have already control of most of the senate and justice, letting him alive, would be a risk to our plans." Mon Mothma stated coolly

"I don't accept anything, than his death. He let me suffer for decades, he'll pay for it with his life." Ashla stated, with a passionate expression

"I expected less from this meeting, it was quite interesting." Sekas admitted

"Free access, you have, adult Ahsoka. Gratefully for your informations and help." Yoda proposed and the council voted unanimous for it.

"We misjudged you, you are an staunch lightsider. You need to understand, that we needed to be carefully." Mace Windu said, with a bland expression.

"I understand, i would have done the same, if i would be in your position." Ashla nodded understandingly

"We'll stay here for 1 day, I'll show you my former home." Ashla said to Sekas and Shido.

"Can i come with you, my future self?" Ahsoka inquired

"Of course, we may have a good small talk. It's nice to wander around the tempel freely and unhindered." Ashla eyes shoned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it pls leave kudos or a review :D


	24. 3.3. Anakin and Mace Windu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Har Sel = mandalorian male second leader after Bo-Katan (for the invasion)

After Ashla, her guards, Ahsoka and the peace delegation left the room, they continue to speak about the old Jedi distress code

"Can you tell, what had transpired, when we investigated it?" Mace Windu inquired

"We had been teleported to an essential force planet, where three embodiments of force reside. The son represent the dark, the daughter represent the light and the father the balance. The father want me, because of i'm the chosen one to control his daughter and son. He challenge me and i could control his children, before all of them get murdered, suicided or sacrificed themselves, shortly after." Anakin explained

"Adult Ahsoka mentioned, she experienced there, the dark side. Can you reveal more details and how these embodiments died at the end?" Mace Windu followed up

"It's the sole guilt of the son. He tried to get away from the planet and turned Ahsoka to the dark side. After she lost her purpose to him, he killed her. He tried to kill his father with a special dagger, but his sister sacrificed to rescue her father. She used her remaining power to revive Ahsoka. The son turne me to the dark side by showing me future visions, which really happened. The destruction of the Jedi and my crippled body. The father removed these memories and the dark side influence was removed. At the end, the fatherstripped his son of his force connection and i killed him, with my lightsaber. It was just a total disaster." Anakin clarified

"Then no need, for investigating the signal, we have." Yoda stated

"What i learn from that, there can't be dark, without light. There must be balance, maybe the force intended me to destroy the Sith and Jedi altogether to attain balance. You probably shifted with your pure extreme view of the force, the force out of balance." Anakin stated coolly and bleed shortly his eyes yellow.

"Consider it. The incarnation of the force planet, Mortis, was in balance. Neither in favor of dark or light. Besides, you practice Vaapad, which is drawing of controlled passion and anger." Anakin pointed at Mace Windu

"Vaapad is dangerous, unexperienced user can give in to them and then fall." Mace Windu countered

"Haven't you seen adult Ahsoka impressive control? She and me using our passion to enhance our combat ability. When i encountered her on Malachor, she channeled her revenge and rage to fight me on even ground. She was one of the few, who could last long a few minutes against me." Anakin pointed out

"I must admit, that you using your passion to enhance your shien and ataru form. I can assume, because you was a former Sith lord, you learned to control your dark side. Many wouldn't able to do that, we only pass the knowledge to a few selected people." Mace Windu conceded

"You see it's possible? Why ignore attachments and emotions instead of controlling them? My future Ahsoka managed to do that, like her Jedi companions in a dark time." Anakin insisted

"In the past, we had Jedi fell to the dark side, because of overhelming emotions and attachments. That why i said, a few selected people." Mace Windu retorted

"That can be cause of the fall, too! I used to hide my marriage with Padme and the deceptive Palpatine used it to turn me. You never teached me, how to deal with grief and loss in a healthy way. I murdered as revenge an entire tusken camp." Anakin stated seriously

"Adult Ahsoka is holding a lot back. I saw her lost her composure, when she talked with Anakin. She must experienced a lot of grief, loss and sadness and still fighting on for freedom." Obi-wan interjected

"Adult Ahsoka lost nearly everything, her Jedi friends and have seen a lot of genocides. You could seen in her saddened eyes, she already saw too much, including myself. You can be happy, that a mature Ahsoka got thrown back, an Ahsoka, shortly after the betrayal would just cried at you, that you kriff up the entire galaxy!" Anakin stressed

"We don't need to discuss, what you've done, it'll never come to pass." Obi-wan looked to Anakin, who nodded

"I agree, you would be just paled. You told me, that passion and anger don't need to be ignored, but can be controlled. You all need to get out of your traditions and think reasonable about changes. Your hubris, arrogance and ignorance, caused the galaxy to hate you and then just forget you, after decades." Anakin accused the council sharply

"I must agree with him, haven't you seen the protests against us for warmongering? We aren't well known, based on the fact, that most people hate us for being responsible for ravaging their worlds." Obi-wan pondered

"In my time, after decades, the force is mostly a myth and people don't really believe in it. You're mostly seen as seclusive, indoctrinating and elitist order, not a good reputation." Anakin stated no-nonsense 

"Ahsoka, i think, we fulfilled our duty here. Let join adult Ahsoka, she's currently in the garden." Anakin said warmely to Ahsoka, who replied relieved

"I'm want really to get out of here, let's go seeing her!"

_The council looked confused, because they dismissed themselves, not by the council_

"Expected, since his real identity is out, he won't revere the council any more. We must really pissed off adult Ahsoka and Anakin, in their past." Obi-wan reasoned

"Adult Ahsoka is more diplomatic, but she don't really like me, but she's more open to Plo Koon." Mace Windu mulled

"Of course, Plo Koon had rescued her from slavers, but she hold grudges against the remaining council, even me." Obi-wan stated factually

"What we have done in their past, must really hurted them. But she forgiven Anakin, that he had fallen?" Ki-Adi-Mundi inquired

"Both have clearly an attachment to each other and they're blaming us, for what had happened." Mace Windu stated coolly

"We still don't have a complete picture, what happened, but it must very terrible. What they witnessed, no person should experience it." Plo Koon spoke up

* * *

On a command bridge, MC-90 Mon Calamari cruiser **Victorious**

"Bo-Katan, our ships, with our soldiers, are ready to launch our surprise attack on all hutts planets and the Zygerrians homeworld." Ventress stated

"Our warriors will cut the head off these honorless slavers. I'll lead the assault on Tatooine, to kill Jabba and freeing all slaves!" Bo-Katan exclaimed

"The fleets will seize the control of the hyperlane routes, that no hutt will escape our grasp. They enslaved the people long enough, they deserve to die!" Ventress stated excited

"Your soldiers will occupy the planets, after we killed them. My warriors aren't eager to garrison planets. We'll support, if we need to suppress somewhere a revolt." Bo-Katan stated honestly

"Don't be worried, we'll able to hold them. They aren't worthless droids. Can i ask Har Sel to lead an detachment of mando supercommandos against the Zygerrians? I want to capture the queen and let her suffering a painful death." Ventress requested from Bo-Katan

"Yes, the zygerrians guards will be destroyed by the supercommandos and your soldiers. What you'll do about them, they aren't  oppressed people." Bo-Katan inquired  


"For the hutt worlds, we can set up an government of free people, but for the zygerrians, i have no idea. Ashla proposed to genocide them all or just destroy the upper class, who is holding up their slave traditions and rule the common people with iron fist, until they realised, that being enslaved is not a good destiny." Ventress answered bluntly

"We'll do, what the cowardly Jedi couldn't do, eradicate slavery and criminals from the galaxy." Bo-Katan said, with an eager expression to fight

"Yes, the Jedi are complacent and lazy. Our new force sensitive order is better! Your cruiser is soon departing, you need to board it immediatly." Ventress told to Bo-Katan, who then left the command bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it please leave kudos or if you want a review :)


	25. 3.3. High council discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High council discussion over changes  
> Ashla decided to forgive completly Obi-wan

Jed council reconvened after a few hours

"I hope, we got all good rested from the break, let discuss about possible changes." Obi-wan stated and displaying important parts of the records

_"Let introduce me, I'm Shido." the female Mirialan guard spoke up_

_"I'm Ezeter, i got picked up by Ashla, 4 months ago." the human introduce himself_

_"I'm Alam'maloI, joined her new order, when i heard about it. Wanted to improve my force powers." the male Twi‘lek smirked_

_"To improve? You want to say to learn, Alam'malol. Well back to topic, I'm Sekas and proud to serve along Ashla." the female Mikkian introduce herself._

_"Isn't that too old to begin a training, at this age? They have already developed deep attachments and they can't adapt to the Jedi Tempel culture." Obi-wan interjected_

_"I'm aware of your practice. You're all taken away from your families, when you are toddlers. I don't even attempt to indoctrinate them, they should just learn, what they want to learn and serve the public, in their abilities." Ashla explained her practice._

_A padawan inquired "Have you ranks, like we have? Youngling, padawans, knights and master?"_

_Ashla shook her head "No, i abolish these stupid ranks. They get teached, like in ordinary schools and get assigned to their profession. My guards are just teached in useful combat skills, why they need more?"_

_"Haven't you heard, that your Order is mostly unknown to most people and your public reputation isn't the best. With my changes, i can bring them more closely to the society and the people will actually see force sensitve as good people. Don't be afraid of Dooku, he is completly other man, than the republic proganda is saying." Ashla countered_

_"We had some anti-war protest in recent time......" a padawan trailed off_

_"That is the problem, the majority of people don't see your good intentions. They just see you as generals and ravaging your worlds. That comes from your seclusive way of life." Ashla rolled her eyes._

"I agree, we don't show ourselves often in the public . I've seen in her 2 companions, that age doesn't impact your ability to learn the way of the force." Plo Koon mulled

"I had to think a lot over Anakin words. If you can't let go of emotions and attachments, it's better to control them. At one point, these persons will get overhelmed by emotions and can't deal with it. Still, i'm sceptical of their loose organisation." Mace Windu conceded reluctantly

"I agree with the loose organisation, operating as single entity, it's more efficient. We could include, no matter the age, all force sensitives though and they probably already learned to control their emotions, like Mace Windu." Depa Billaba voiced her opinion

"To increase our public appearance, we need to promote our corps and maybe extend them. We aren't really popular and known in the outer and mid rim, to show them our goodwill." Obi-wan reasoned

"Anakin example showed us, that we aren't currently able to adapt to older newcomers. We haven't adapted to Anakin background as a former slave and we couldn't help him to deal with his grief and loss." Plo Koon stated factually

"When we accepted him, it was already clear, he can't let go. The best choice would have been, if i had been his master and teach him Vaapad and to control his emotions." Mace Windu stated coolly

"I agree, my lectures to let go of his attachments and emotions failed. We shouldn't outright forbid attachments and emotions, trying to imagine to hide your marriage for years, it must heavily burden you." Obi-wan stated no-nonsense 

"I see your reasoning, but we shouldn't encourage giving in to attachments and emotions. If someone can't let go, teach them to control them." Mace Windu said, with perfect bland expression

"Adult Ahsoka had mastered her control, she is harbouring a lot of grief, anger and sadness. It's possible and she's on the bright side." Obi-wan gave them to consider

"If we accept all force sensitives, we need to re-define our strict rules. They would help with our small numbers and i propose, promoting and extending our corps." Ki-Adi-Mundi spoke up

"I agree with loosening our rules with attachments and emotions and the extending of our corps. I've seen that Obi-wan attachment with Anakin and Anakin with Ahsoka don't impede their ability, even make them stronger. Only intervene, when it get obsessive." Mace Windu proposed

"Emotion, yet peace. Ignorance, yet knowledge. Passion, yet serenity. Chaos, yet harmony. Death, yet the Force.

Our old code, it was. Proposing, following it." Yoda interjected

"What if some want to marry and found a family? Expelling them, wouldn't be a wise option." Obi-wan inquired

"I propose, helping to guide them. Anakin told us, because he used to hide it, he fell. Teaching them, not get obsessive and let go, if needed." Plo Koon suggested warmely

"You can't ignore emotion or it'll overhelm you, one day. I support the change, we can't deny any longer, that we all harbouring emotions." Plo Koon spoke up

"I relucantly agree. We must be very carefully with the changes though, we'll retain our hierarchy." Mace Windu stated honestly

"Change, we must. The war, showed our flaws. Adapting the old code, relaxing our attachment rule and extending the corps. Still wondering, why adult Ahsoka abolish ranks." Yoda replied honestly

"It must be her experiences in wartimes and the destruction of the Jedi Order. People will then value your actions, that may explain the change to a more loose organisation with more specific profession approach. I agree with the changes, but not her loose order." Obi-wan mused and displayed another recording

_"Why forbide marriage and attachments? It's just natural and it don't hinder my ability to serve as proud guardian for Ashla. Besides, you take toddler away from their families and their parents never see their child ever again." Sekas criticized, too._

_"Not really surprising, that you're seen as seclusive and kidnapping order, who is holding political power, too. Just think from their perspective. The key is to control emotions and not let them rule you." Ezeter supplemented her reasoning_

_"I can't still understand, why you make a decision for toddler already? They aren't in the age to really think, what they want." Shido stated factually_

"I must agree with their view, the kidnapping of toddlers. We should allow families to visit their children and toddlers, it would greatly help them." Obi-wan stressed

"It's important to have a person to relate to. It would help them integrating quicker and make us more popular among the populace." Plo Koon pointed out

"We can't currently do that, we're all training them all in our main temple at Coruscant." Mace Windu objected

"That is a big mistake. With only one main tempel, we removed ourselves from the public, we proclaiming to serve them. How we can serve them, when we don't know their worries and don't have near institutions?" Obi-wan questioned Mace Windu critically

"That may one of the main cause, why we aren't widely known. More temple in different locations, would make our work as peace and law keepers easier and more connected with the public." Plo Koon contemplated and Mace Windu nodded tersely "Sounds reasonable."

"We should allow our Jedi the freedom to choose, if they want to stay or leave. Just teach them, how we think and live. Let them explore our culture, not indoctrinate them and offer them alternatives. The corps can take care of the one, who don't want to commit, but still want serving the public." Obi-wan suggested

"That is a good compromise. But these corps should be supervised by us and we set loose rules, the main order will mostly stay the same." Mace Windu replied directly

"Adult Ahsoka made even more radical changes, but i think, you would reject it. Including no real high council, seem to be more ruthless and complete freedom for their members. Now i'll show you, what they achieved with public work." Obi-wan stated factually and another recording plopped up.

All council members nodded in agreement.

_In the background, a murder tried to get away_

_"Stop here, you're under arrest for murderer." a soldier exclaimed_

_The group was turning to them_

_"You won't get away, murderer." A soldiers force pull towards him and knock him unconsciously, by slamming him against a wall._

_I still wonder, why some people doing these terrible acts." Sekas shook her head._

_"You see, we have force sensitives working with non force sensitives to ensure law and stability." Ashla explained_

_Before she could think of force healing by herself, Shido already going to the wounded man and force healed him._

_"Thank you, without you, the man would probably died of his wounds." the soldiers looked grateful to her_

_"He'll be alright, he's stable right now." She spoke, while she regrouped, with them._

_Force healer and usual medicin personal working together_

_"They voluntered for this job? This is amazing, will create good public reputation." Barriss said surprised_

_"Yes, they want to help people. Why they shouldn't do that? The good thing is, they will pass their specific knowledge to new force sensitives." Ashla explained with joy._

_"I still wonder, why we haven't consider doing the same." a padawan contemplated_

_"How you got these ideas, Ashla?" Obi-wan inquired_

_"Common people will respect you, for public actions, not status. I fought against a cruel empire, for that i was respected." Ashla responded honestly_

_Obi-wan nodded_

_"The kriff council are too deep stuck in their old fashioned traditions, i guess." Ahsoka shrugged and brighten up "I really like your ideas, Ashla."_

_"We were really out of touch, with the common people." Barriss admitted_

_"It's quite the understatement...you are despised by most." Alam'malo trailed off_

_"Well, i have like 3.000 people already and the number is increasing every day. I guess, because they can see their families and retain their culture and traditions, it makes us more attractive." Ashla shrugged_

"See, what public assistance can do wonders, they have their academies on nearly every world. They are respected and not hated or despised." Obi-wan pointed out

"I see, adult Ahsoka must have work hard to establish it. Some changes are needed, including removing as from the senate influence and politics and operate as independent entity. I'm very shocked, what would happened to us, if adult Ahsoka and Anakin haven't sent back in time." Mace Windu stated factually

"Agree, i do. Involvement and entanglement in politics, we no longer serve the people." Yoda nodded

"I propose, speaking about exact changes, in another session. It have been a long day. They opened up our eyes." Shaak Ti spoke up

"Indeed they have. The force sent them back for the reason, to give us a chance to fix our order." Plo Koon thought thoughtful

* * *

"It's looking pretty beautiful and clean, this tempel." Sekas stated amazed

"The garden is enjoyable, i can really relax here." Shido looked around

"Yes, this tempel was converted in my time to something bad. I never taught, i would get another chance to see it again." Ashla said cheerful

"It's really a good place to be here. A good home to rest from battle and trouble." Ahsoka smirked

"In comparison, our academies look very sparse." Sekas admitted

"Your academies aren't bad, they are very functional and comfortable." Ahsoka said softly

"Truth. We have nice chambers and rooms, too. I guess due to our organisation, we don't need this kind of big home." Shido mused

"The Tempel isn't bad, but i really enjoy Naboo more. Nature, forests and lakes." Anakin spoke up

"I appreciate Alderaan, too. I can wander in beautiful mountains and forests." Ashla added softly

"Buildings get dull after a time, i really like encountering new environments and planets. From mountain to forest one's, adult Ahsoka takes us around many worlds." Shido said, with shining eyes

"Well, except the dark strongholds and worlds, which were hold by criminal organisation. These were terrible." Shido stressed

"I was feeling very uncomfortable, when we needed to go Oba Diah. The environment and the buildings were very unwelcoming." Ashla sighed

"Planets controlled by criminals are all the same, dark and unwelcoming." Sekas stated factually

"Serenno is very beautiful, the cities and the nature. You should really visit it." Shido  recommended them

"What you've done again with the Pyke?" Anakin inquired

"I haven't told you, i forgot it. We wiped out the criminals organisations in our controlled and hutt space, they are on the run." Ashla stated proudly

"Interesting, i would never taught, you would do that." Anakin looked surprised

"We're full with surprises." Shido smirked

"You train your force sensitives quite differently, instead of serving the people with immediatly specialized practical use, you train them to be versatile. Our orders philosophie are quite different." Sekas observed the Jedi training.

"I don't really have theoretical, but much practical knowledge. Comes with decades of warfare and hiding." Ashla admitted

"You bring the practical knowledge and Dooku, the theoretical knowledge. You're the perfect synergy." Shido glanced to Ashla, who smiled as reaction.

"My future self, what you consider as home?" Ahsoka inquired

"Dooku's mansion, Seranno and Raxus, comfortable places to be in. Coruscant is too crowded and no nature at all." Ashla stated kindly

"For you, still the Resolute? Have you already taught, what you'll do after this war is over?" Ashla asked Ahsoka

"Yes, still the Resolute. Not really, maybe help Anakin babysitting his future family and helping the local population with my force abilities." Ahsoka said unsure

"That's great! I'll rule as empress. I never have time for myself. If i had only Lux... here too. I could pull him from the worlds between worlds to this timeline...." Ashla sighed and some of her lekku darkened

"You really had a crush on him. No need for excuses." Anakin suddenly smiled

"Kinda of a crush......." Ashla lekku darkened even more in embarrassment.

"You really love him! I see it!" Ahsoka exclaimed, with glee

"Yes, i'm. But never had the time to indulge myself into these exciting feelings." Ashla pointed out and her lekku color returned to normal.

Obi-wan approached them and interrupted them "Adult Ahsoka, what is the world between worlds?"

"A plane, which combines time and location together. I could really pull my love out of my original timeline.... maybe after Palpatine is killed." Ashla said, obviously abashed

"You can't deny your love, do it, when you really want him here." Shido supported Ashla

"Agree, he can't get control over time. May i can ask, how was your relationship with Rex?" Obi-wan inquired

"Very close friends...... I trust him with my life. He was the only one left, from my previous life." Ashla replied honestly

"Let me guess, if he asked you to marry you, you would agree?" Obi-wan asked bluntly

"Maybe, but i love Lux more..." Ashla said sheepishly and then she straighten herself up."But why you are here?"

"We discussed, what you and Anakin have criticized. Some of your changes and suggestions will be applied. We still discussing further details, how we'll do it. You showed us, we're too strict. Anakin, you are welcome to stay in the order, we'll tolerate your marriage and future family. Attachments and emotions to a certain degree will be allowed." Obi-wan said gratefully

Ashla blinked "Really? I always thought, you were too stuck in your traditions! Good to hear."

Anakin contemplated "Mace Windu agreed, too? He is a staunch traditionalist."

Obi-wan responded honestly "His views can be changed, if there are enough convincing reasons. You both, misunderstood the council."

Ashla said kindly "I've a long time to contemplate and i really missed you. It was because of circumstances, that the hardeen incident happened. We're all blind and you always supported me." Ashla hugged Obi-wan and he embraced warmely Ashla back.

"I was happy to hear, that you survived the Jedi massacre, too." Ashla muttered and both then pulled back.

"We're graceful, that you helped us out indirectly and will always welcome you. You'll stay always Ahsoka for me, even if you're from the future." Obi-wan warmely said

"The first time, that i saw adult Ahsoka, soft side." Shido said, with a small smirk

"Quite surprising, how different adult Ahsoka is, when she let go of her control." Sekas said smugly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, invasion of hutt/ zygerrian space
> 
> If you like please leave kudos of if you want a review.


End file.
